Moonlight lovers
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: This is AU. It's still based in Oz but there are vampires and werewolves in it. Elphaba is a vampire who rescued Glinda from rogue werewolves. She rescued her enemy though she doesn't know it yet. What happens when they started to fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story and I had this idea floating around my head for quite some time. It's AU because there are werewolves and vampires in this story. It's different I know but you never know how it's going to turn out unless you put it out on the block. Elphaba is part of the vampire clan and rescued Glinda from some rogue werewolves but what she doesn't know is that she rescued an enemy. They don't know that they are enemies and to make matters worse they start to fall for each other. This is going to be Gelphie. So if you don't like then stop reading and look for another story. There will be some gore but nothing over the top and implied situations but that's later on in the story. You have ben throughly been warned. Watch as the story unfolds before you. Please read and enjoy. Oh, almost forgot...I don't own wicked and never will.**

A foot smashed into a small puddle of water, spraying it along the paved way, as the person who made the disturbance ran faster. Their breathing was labored and fear was running fast through their veins. A couple seconds later huge, grey paws pounded in the puddle as they gave chase. Their blue eyes looked around to see any place to get rid of the things that were chasing them. Multiple howls came from behind them and they made a small gasp, that sound very close. A young woman with blonde hair cursed underneath her breath; she knew it was dangerous to be out at night with them lurking about waiting for the time to hunt.

The blonde made a sharp turn to the right, hoping it would slow them down, and pushed her already tired body even faster. Her heart was beating a mile minute when she heard them pounding after her. It didn't work and now she was going to get it. To make it worse her foot got caught up on upturn stone and she slammed to the ground. The blonde whimpered in pain as she tried to move and get a chance to survive again. Pain ripped through her knee as she collapsed back onto the cold ground. She heard howls of victory when they saw her prone body just lying on the ground. The blonde closed her eyes and waited for them to take her.

"Now, this isn't fair at all. All of you chasing a poor, defenseless girl. I can't let you take her you scum of the werewolves. You guys make me sick." A feminine voice spat out behind the blonde. The blonde turned her head around to see the back of a person standing in front of her with a defensive posture as three werewolves snarling at the person. The woman rolled her brown eyes at the useless intimidation and bared her fangs to show her warning not to push their luck. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sheathed sword just incase they decided too big headed. The werewolves snarled and spat but they backed off, they didn't want to get into a fight with a vampire over some girl.

The woman relaxed at three werewolves getting smaller but her hand didn't leave her sword until she couldn't see them anymore. Cowards, that's what they were cowards and she hated them for it. They were too afraid to take her on and she was looking for a good fight. It's been a while since she last fought one of them and she had that itch to throw down with them. So when she saw that they were chasing a poor human down for food she decided to step in and take of them before they hurt the girl.

"Pity." She whispered as she dropped her hand away from her weapon and hid her fangs.

Her ears picked up the small whimpers of pain coming from behind her and turned around to see the blonde, the one the werewolves were chasing, trying to get into a standing position but failing miserably. The vampire felt a pang of remorse for this pitiful creature and decided to help her out. She walked up to the struggling blonde and knelt down to see what the problem was. Blue eyes widen at her savior coming down to help them. She has never been so happy be rescued by this person, she thought she was a goner.

"Oh, thank you Miss…"

"Elphaba." Elphaba finished for her. The blonde gave a surprised look at the name but smiled happily. Elphaba, that was such an exotic name for a woman. She saw the dark, brown eyes sweeping over her body for any injuries and was entrapped at such intense gaze it held.

"Miss Elphaba." The blonde finished with a breathless like quality. "That's such an exotic name"

Elphaba blinked a couple of times at the compliment and looked upward to the blonde to only be frozen at a piercing gaze in the blue eyes. She felt something twinge in her chest and darted out a pink tongue to wet her dry lips. Who was this goddess sitting in front of her with those golden locks, soft blue eyes, and porcelain like skin that was glowing underneath the moonlight?

"What's your name?" Elphaba asked, her eyes never breaking from the hypnotic blue ones. She has never met someone so beautiful before and she slid her hands away from the blonde's eyes. The hands were hit by the moonlight and showed off that the hands were green. The blonde was the first to look away and cast her eyes away from the brown eyes that held her still. She cleared her throat and looked back to the green woman.

"Glinda."

'Glinda.' Elphaba thought to herself, she liked the way it sounded in her head and she was sure it would just roll off her tongue when she spoke it as well. Elphaba looked away from the blonde and spotted what was causing her not being able to walk. Her left knee looked swollen and, the green witch swallowed hard, was bleeding too. The vampire breathed in the sweet aroma of the blood and had to suppress the urge to drink it up. She has trained herself not to drink the blood of humans as she couldn't dare take a life. Though she has gotten mocked by it from her fellow vampires she stood strong. But this was different. Glinda's blood smelled very much like the freshest fruit in all of Oz and Elphaba was sure that if she tasted it, it would be like drinking the nectar that only gods could drink.

"Well, Miss Glinda it seems you hurt your knee and it's not safe out here. Why don't I take you to my place where I can help you." Elphaba said as she tore off a piece of her clothing and wrapped it around the bleeding area both to stop it and to block out the aroma. Glinda looked like she was going to protest this and say she was going to be all right. The blonde saw a pleading look in the brown eyes, her heart beat started to go fast, and she gave in right away. She nodded her head and mouthed her consent for help. Elphaba felt relief wash over her body at this, she didn't want to leave Glinda alone and let those savages get after her again. There was something about this blonde that made Elphaba feel compelled to protect her and she just met her.

"Ok then. I'm going to pick you up and get you safely to my place." Elphaba replied with a huge smile on her face. This woman was making her smile, a thing she rarely does any more. Glinda returned it brightly and nodded her head. The vampire grabbed hold of the blonde, making sure she had a secure grip, and with her vampire strength picked Glinda up with ease. Glinda squeaked at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around the neck area. Elphaba swore she thought her dead heart started to beat again at this. Why was this woman making her react in such away? Elphaba moved that thought out of her head as she tried to concentrate on walking back to her place.

XXX

Elphaba grunted softly when she laid Glinda gently onto her bed as Glinda reluctantly retracted her arms off of the vampire's neck. Elphaba got a whiff of the blonde's scent and it made her want to breath it more. It was essence of the rare Gilikin rose. This woman must be well off for having such a mind numbing smell.

"I'll get the things I need for your knee then I will start a fire to get this room warmed up. It's always so cold at night." Elphaba told Glinda what she was going to do. The blonde smiled and moved her head up and down to show she understood. Elphaba resisted the urge to kiss the blonde's forehead and left very quickly. When Glinda knew she was alone she slumped into the bed and put a hand to her chest. She didn't know what was going on but when Elphaba was holding onto her, her pulse started to race, her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach felt like she had butterflies flying around in her stomach.

The blonde ran a hand through her blonde locks and gave a soft sigh. This needed further thinking about. Glinda sat in silence as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. She was very thankful for the green woman for saving her life and would need to repay her somehow. The blonde snapped her head towards the entrance off the room when she heard boots stomping on the ground.

"I'm back." Elphaba said the moment she graced the room with supplies in hand. She tried to get the stuff as soon as she could because of the paranoia of werewolves attacking at any moment and she was leaving Glinda vulnerable in her room. Glinda grinned at the vampire in greeting and just watched her scurry about to start the fire. It only took a couple minutes for Elphaba get a nice roaring fire started in the fireplace. The blonde blinked her eyes multiple times when she saw the glow of the fire cast onto Elphaba's body. She thought it was the trick of the light coming off the fire but when her eyes finally adjusted from the light.

"You're green." Glinda exclaimed in shock. Elphaba winced and backed into the shadows. She cursed herself in forgetting about how the blonde would react to her natural skin tone. The vampire hoped that the blonde won't start making fun of her because of it. This was a very sensitive subject and she prayed that there was one person who won't make fun of her. The other vampires in her clan always try to make a jib at her when ever she graced the area and Elphaba made them shut up. Glinda motioned Elphaba to come back into the light, she wanted to see it again just to make sure she wasn't crazy.

The green woman took very hesitant steps back into the light and stood there waiting to be scrutinize again. Glinda was left breathless at seeing the green skin glow in the light of the fire. By Oz, this woman was beautiful. Not only was the skin gorgeous, the dark locks that set on Elphaba's head seemed so soft and silky that Glinda wanted to get up off the bed to run her hand through it. Elphaba started to feel very uneasy and self conscious the more Glinda stared at her. She didn't like it when somebody stared at her because she looked different. From all the prodding, the hurtful words, and rude comments, it made her harden and grow a sharp tongue that could cut skin deep.

"Are you done staring? I'm not a damn animal to be gawked at." Elphaba snapped harshly. Glinda visible flinched at the razor sharp words and looked away with tears shimmering in her eyes. She wasn't use at having spiteful words being hurled at her and it made her heart hurt. Elphaba felt instance remorse at this, a feeling she wasn't use to having in her body, and started to go to Glinda to apologize.

"I was just in awe of your beauty, Miss Elphaba. I didn't mean to stare."

The vampire halted on those words as she, now, stared at Glinda. She couldn't comprehend what she was just told. This had to be some sort of cruel joke. She even thought her green skin a curse and one person thought it beautiful. She must have heard wrong.

"Come now, Miss Glinda, surely you think my skin as ugly as I think it is. I'm not beautiful at all." Elphaba replied trying to convince the blonde to see her point of view on her green skin. Glinda violently shook her head no and connect her eyes to Elphaba's. The vampire took a step back at the intensity that was in the blue eyes. Who was this person?

"I don't know who told you that to make you think like that but it's certainly not ugly. It makes you unique and to me it's beautiful." Glinda shot back strongly all the while thinking why she was saying these things when she barely knew this woman standing in front of her. Elphaba ran her tongue over her fangs, her green skin wasn't the only thing that makes her unique. Glinda didn't need to know who she really was. She didn't want to scare her off when she really wanted to get to know her for some reason she still didn't know why.

"You're the first then, Miss Glinda." Elphaba replied softly as she started to walk towards the blonde to take care of her injury. Glinda didn't comment after that and let the vampire attend to her injury. She made some painful groans and moans as Elphaba tried to be as gentle as she could while trying to ignore the smell of fresh blood swirling around her head. It left the green woman mentally exhausted when she was done addressing to the wound. The urge to drink Glinda's blood was so strong it actually caught Elphaba off guard. She usually could easily surpass that vampire urge in her but some how it was extremely difficult this time around.

"There we go all done. You sprained it pretty good and you are welcomed to stay until you are completely healed." Elphaba said as she started to gather up the items that she used to make the injury better. Glinda looked highly uneasy at the offer and bit her bottom lip in worry. Elphaba looked back to the blonde when there was silence behind her. Her eyes soften at the look gracing Glinda's face and decided to change her offer just a bit. It must be hard to accept such an offer from a person you just met.

"Look just stay the night. I'm not comfortable sending you out there were it's dangerous. You can tell me then if you want to stay until you are better." Elphaba said. Glinda visibly relaxed and sent a grateful look back to the vampire. The raven haired beauty felt another smile gracing her face, this woman has made her smile twice in one night. She has got to be either gifted or special for this to happen. Elphaba walked up to Glinda and pressed her lips against the blonde's forehead. The blonde inhaled sharply at the gesture and the coldness the lips had to it. Her heart went sky rocketing as the butterflies in her stomach went into a frenzy. The vampire was surprised at how warm the skin was underneath her lips and it made her keep her lips there more then they should have been.

"Goodnight, Glinda." Elphaba whispered against the skin before kissing it again. Glinda was breathing heavily as she watched the green woman leave the room. Why was she reacting like this? She didn't even know her that well. Glinda laid down on the bed and couldn't fall asleep because her mind was racing about the person saved her life today. When Elphaba came back into the room when morning came all to fast she found the room empty.

**Well, I really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because I want to know if you guys want this to be continued or I should just chuck it out the window and never bring it up again. Hopefully I will see you guys in chapter 2. Until then.**

**DWK**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank for the people who have reviewed this story. I really do appercaite it very much cause you guys gave me the confidence to continue this story line. I hope I live up to the story and bring you the best there is. I made this chapter a little longer then what I usually write and I dedicate this chapter to the people who reviewed for this story. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have done this chapter. Now on to chapter two. We get a little insight on how Glinda is as a werewolf and why she left. I warn you Glinda is a little bit darker then what you guys are you too. I will say that towards the end there is a battle nothing graphic but there is a sentence that might a little gory. Oh I got the transformation idea for the werewolf from Underworld, which I don't own neither Wicked. Ok, enough of me talking onto the second chapter of Moonlight lovers. Enjoy!**

Glinda cried out in pain as she collapsed to the ground yet again when she put to much pressure on her bad knee. The blonde punched the ground she was sitting upon to vent her frustration of being so weak. When she lifted her hand from the area she hit there was a hole about two inches deep. A low growled escaped her lips as she checked her leg to see what the problem was now. Glinda unwrapped the bandage that was around her knee and looked at it to see what was causing her such pain.

"I'm werewolf for Oz sakes; this shouldn't be hurting like this." Glinda whispered to herself with anger as she finished doing the last turn of the bandage. Werewolf genes flowed through her veins this should have been healed over night. The blonde grumbled more underneath her breath as she leaned over to inspect the damage. She made a disgusted noise at what was before her eyes. Her knee looked much more swollen then last night and it was starting to bleed again. What was going on? Her healing powers should have taken cared this long time ago. Maybe it was much worse then what Elphaba had told her.

'Elphaba'

The picture of her green savior flashed in her mind the moment she thought of her name. The pain was ebbing away as Glinda pictured those intense brown eyes staring into her own then softening up to show much concern for her. She wondered how the green woman was taking her sudden absence. She had to leave before her clansmen started looking for her and she didn't want Elphaba to be harmed in anyway. Her heart started to pound a little faster.

Then the blonde started to think how that green skin glowed in the light of the fire, oh oz how she wanted to make Elphaba stay in the light so she could stare at her beauty mo…Glinda pulled out of her head when she realize what she was thinking. A deep blush flushed her face about thinking such a thing about a person she just met and a woman no less. The blonde put a hand to her forehead where Elphaba pressed her lips her lips. That one simple gesture made her go giddy like a school girl and wonder why the flesh was so cold. Glinda didn't get a chance to do an in depth search of her feelings because she heard someone call out to her.

"Glinda, thank Oz I found you." A masculine called out with much relief in his voice. The blonde looked up to see a handsome, blonde haired, blue eyed man running up to her with a huge smile on his face. Glinda gave an uneasy look on her face as he came to a halt in front of her. She wasn't suppose to go out last night, nobody was, because of the danger of some rogue werewolves that were out and they would attack thing that walked even other werewolves.

"Fiyero." Glinda greeted nervously as she gave a weak wave. She wasn't expecting to be wrapped up in strong arms for a big hug. Glinda made a small noise as she melted into the familiar warmth and returned the hug. Fiyero was laughing softly as he pressed his lips to the blonde's forehead. To Glinda, it wasn't Fiyero giving her the kiss beneath her eyelids it was Elphaba. The werewolf snapped open her eyes at that notion and looked away with her eyes rapidly moving back and forth. Why was this woman plaguing her mind? Fiyero didn't think anything of the way Glinda broke away so fast when his eyes found the injury the blonde was sporting.

"Oh no, Glinda this was why your father told you not to go out. Did those rogues get you?" Fiyero asked in concern as he turned his sight back onto the blonde. Glinda now had a sheepish look on her face as she scratched the back of her head. She couldn't help it last night, she was hungry and they were out of blood so she decided to sneak out to get some fresh blood to snack on when she got cornered by them.

"Kind of, I tripped." Glinda confessed. Fiyero raised an eyebrow, Glinda tripped that doesn't sound like the Glinda he knew. Despite her small stature she was very agile both in human form and in her transformed state. The blonde shrugged her shoulders at the skeptic look she was getting. That was a fluke and for the record she was running for a very long time. Even if she was a werewolf she does tire at time. Fiyero made a humming noise as he sat on the ground to get comfortable. They had a little time to talk before he could take her back to the clan.

"So how did you escape?"

Elphaba flashed in Glinda's mind again and she, at the last second, suppressed a grin that wanted to worm onto her face at the thought of the green woman. That would have questions attached to it and she couldn't answer them at all. She couldn't lie because she and Fiyero have gone way back when they were just fledglings and he could tell if she was lying or not. The blonde cleared her throat and was getting ready to tell her friend out the green goddess that saved her. Green Goddess? Glinda mentally shook her head trying to get her head on straight here. This was getting ridiculous.

"I was saved by this woman and I don't know what she did but they backed off right away. She took me in and nursed my injury for me." Glinda answered truthfully. She growled when Fiyero put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Now she was getting mad. She didn't like to be babied just because she was younger then most werewolves and Fiyero was older then her by only a couple of years. Fiyero ignored the warning as he touched the blonde's cheek. This was not sounding like the Glinda he knew. Glinda doesn't like anybody helping her out even when she was in a bind or hurt. It was just how she was and it shouldn't have changed when she was cornered by the rogues. What happened to Glinda that actually made the blonde let someone help her and then actually let that human live?

"Did you let her live? Didn't you, you know, take a drink as well? This is not you Glinda." Fiyero questioned as he let his hand dropped away from Glinda's face. Glinda felt horrified at this confession from Fiyero. He was right; this wasn't like her at all. Usually she doesn't let a human live if they helped her out after mistaking her for a hurt human. She was vicious, blood thirsty and ruthless a little more then the usual werewolf and she let a mortal live after they encountered her.

Glinda didn't know what it was but being in Elphaba's presence made her forget who she was and suppressed her werewolf urges. That alone was a tough thing to do especially with her. This Elphaba must have done something to make her docile like a little newborn pup. She needed to see the green woman again to see what the cause of this new problem was. Right now she needed to think of something to answer Fiyero.

"No, she got away from me before I had the chance to taste her blood. I was hurt you know." Glinda hissed expertly faking her anger. Fiyero looked satisfied at the answer and patted her on top of the head. The blonde snarled at the gesture, he knew how much she hated that, and grudgingly let the blonde carry her back to their clan. Glinda sighed inwardly as her mind was filled about Elphaba and wondering how she was going to react to finding the room empty.

XXX

Elphaba hissed as she punched the wall in anger. Plaster fell to the ground as she removed her hand from the nice hole she just made. She knew she should have stayed near to make sure Glinda wouldn't be walking on such an injury. The vampire glared at the sun that was shining outside of the shaded window. If it wasn't for the ball of light that could be her demise she would be out there looking for the blonde and bring her back here to make sure she was fully healed. Elphaba growled deeply as she stalked out of the room to lower her temper and to get something to eat.

If the green woman would have thought deeper into her mind she would have found out the root of her reason she was so made that Glinda had left her. She wanted to find out what those strange feelings swirling around her head when ever she was near the blonde. The vampire opened up the refrigerator and snatched a packet of pig's blood that she gets from the local butcher. Elphaba slammed a mug down onto the counter and poured some blood into her cup so she could drink it.

"Nobody can walk after having an injury like that." Elphaba muttered to herself before she took a long drink of the cold blood. The vampire licked her lips and nodded her head up and down. This was some nice blood, she took another sip as she walked away to think more about the blonde she just rescued last night. Elphaba walked back to where she last saw Glinda and sat down upon the bed the blonde slept in.

She wondered what Glinda's face looked like while she slept. The green woman pictured that Glinda would have this smile on her face as if she was dreaming about being in the arms of her lover; her golden hair would be fluffed up against the pillow making it look like a golden halo rested upon the blonde's head. Glinda would be the picture of what Elphaba thought of an angel. The vampire nearly dropped her mug of blood in her hand when she realized what she was thinking about. Elphaba put a hand to her forehead and put the mug down on the little desk drawer that rested near the bed.

"Sweet Oz, I am thinking of a woman I barely know in a way I should not." She whispered to herself. This was absurd Elphaba Thropp doesn't fall for anyone, least not a woman she just rescued and barely knew about. But that smile Glinda had on her face made everything melt away and it was just them in the room. Elphaba groaned and flopped onto her bed cursing herself for having these thoughts.

"I will have to wait until it is night time to see her again and see if she is all right." The vampire whispered to herself as she pulled herself up towards the pillows and rested her head down so she could get some sleep. As she fell asleep her nose was suddenly filled with Gilikin Rose. A smile formed on her face when sleep claimed her.

XXX

Night has come and Elphaba was out in its safety to look for Glinda just to make sure she was all right. Maybe ask the blonde to come back with her just incase she was still hurt. The vampire sniffed the area to try and catch a stale scent that would lead her to Glinda. She bared her fangs in frustration at getting nothing. It had rained a while ago and it must have washed any scent that might have been helpful in her search. So it forced the vampire to backtrack to where she first found the blonde and hopefully get some clues to where she could find Glinda again. Her left hand was resting on her sword just incase those werewolves decided to pop up anytime soon.

Elphaba played her left fang as she walked under the light of the moon. She had to do something because Oz at night was like a ghost town. The humans have learned that this was the prime feeding time for the vampires and werewolves. It's a pity for the ones who forget this, they usually don't come home in the morning. Elphaba may not drink human blood but that doesn't mean she will help out any human that gets cornered by a werewolf or a fellow vampire. Glinda got lucky because she was looking for a smack down and well the things that happened afterward she tried not to think that she was getting soft on a human, granted a gorgeous one at that.

"Ah, stop thinking about her like that." Elphaba hissed out loud as she kicked some gravel along the road. What does she have to do to stop thinking of Glinda and those thoughts that come with it? Deep laughter behind her made her boots halt on the ground. A happy smile came onto her face as she grabbed the hilt of her sword and unsheathed it just a bit. This was what she needed. A nice rumble with these scum. She used her senses to see how outnumbered she was. The vampire felt a little disappointed when she only sensed one. It must be one of those rogue werewolves that she was warned about because the ones that were still with the clan stayed together in a group of three or more.

"A lone vampire walking alone. This is my lucky day." The werewolf chuckled as Elphaba turned around. Didn't they know who she was or that intimidation did crap on her? The werewolf didn't waste time to transform into its true form. Elphaba unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her waiting for him to be done. She bared her fangs as she hissed at him. The werewolf shook his head before growling at the waiting green woman with his ear flat on his head. With adrenaline pumping through her veins Elphaba charged as did the werewolf.

Elphaba was doing this for herself and for Glinda because they tried to hurt her. The vampire ducked a swipe of claws aimed at the head and swung her sword side ways hoping to slash the gut area. The werewolf was too quick and leaped over the sword in a forward flipped then landed safely on all its paws. Elphaba whirled around as the werewolf turned its head around and growled deeply. The green woman spat on the ground, she mustn't overestimate this one for he seems smarter and quicker then the ones she's faced. The two charged toward each other again.

XXX

Glinda ducked underneath a low level branch as she tried to find her way back to where Elphaba lived. She wanted to both tell the green woman she was all right and to thank her for saving her butt. Deep down the blonde really wanted to see Elphaba again just to see if those feelings she had last night were still there. If they were then she had a huge decision to make either to keep seeing Elphaba or never because well, she was a human. A big no-no in the werewolf world to make a connection with, it was slightly worse then being with a vampire.

Glinda breathed out her mouth and turned her head around to see if she was being fallowed. Her father, who was head of the clan, was not too pleased that she went out when she was told not to and confined her to her room until he said she could come out. Glinda thought herself lucky that she didn't get a beating like one of her clansmen would get if they broke an order. She was sure he saw her injury and felt some fatherly love somewhere in his heart and decided that was enough pain for her one day. Now if he saw that she was missing again that won't be the case this time around. He treats her like everybody else and he does it well. She has gotten a good beating or two for doing things she wasn't suppose to.

The time she spent in her room with silence all around her, she kept on wondering to Elphaba. The werewolf thought about everything about her from her beautiful, green skin all the way down to her caring personality. The desire to see the green woman was too overwhelming for Glinda and when night had fallen Glinda jumped out of her window to find Elphaba again. The blonde kept all of her sharpen sense open so she wouldn't miss anything that might be Elphaba. The blonde walked further along the way when she heard someone give a yell of pain. Even though she only knew Elphaba for a couple of hour she already recognized her voice. Fear ran through her body at hearing a howl. The rogues got to Elphaba, the person who rescued her from them.

"Elphaba." Glinda yelled as she started to run towards where she heard the raven haired beauty's voice.

Elphaba was lying prone against a wall, blood leaking out her lips, her chest burned, and the world was getting blacker by the minute. She was caught off guard for a second because her hyper smelling smelled Gilikin rose. It was in that second it got her sword kicked out of her hands to be used against her. The werewolf ran it right through her chest to end her life but the dumb brute missed it by a mile to which Elphaba mocked him about it. She got a punch right to the face and it sent her flying through the air where she smashed into the nearest brick building. The vampire perked up when she heard the sweet voice of Glinda. The vampire cursed when she saw the werewolf perked his ears straight up at hearing Glinda's voice too.

"Shit." Elphaba cursed out loud when she saw the paw that held her sword tighten and the werewolf looked very happy. He was going to go after Glinda; she can't let that blonde angel's life be taken away. The vampire clutched her bleeding wound and tried to get to a standing position as Glinda called out to her again. Elphaba so wanted to yell out to tell the blonde to shut up, she was giving herself away. The world spun dangerously for the raven haired beauty and she fell back onto the ground with a painful groan. Glinda stumbled upon the area where Elphaba was seriously hurt and a rogue werewolf standing in front of her with the blood stained sword in its grasp.

"No." The blonde whispered in horror she was too late. That horror turned into anger at this rogue hurting the person who saved her. She smiled in a crazed way when she felt the changes already happening to her body. Elphaba didn't get to see Glinda's true nature for she passed out from her injury, thinking how she wasn't able to protect the blonde this time around. When Glinda was done changing into her form and standing a proud six foot. She ran a paw through her fur, her silver eyes locked with the werewolf in front of her then to the unconscious Elphaba. Something snapped in Glinda's mind and she let loose a terrible roar before leaping towards the animal who hurt the green woman.

It didn't take long for Glinda to dispose of the rogue; her fury alone took him by surprise and was no match for her. She pummeled him merciless and easily blocked all attempts to even lay a claw on her. When Glinda got him on his back, she pounced on to him and ripped out his throat with her teeth. The minute she saw the life leave his eyes she lifted her head up and bayed to the moon at the victory. Her wild eyes landed on Elphaba and it lost her animalistic instincts. When she was in her form almost nothing stopped her. One look at the raven haired beauty it was gone in a snap.

Glinda, still in her werewolf form, grabbed Elphaba's sword and padded over to Elphaba. Her snout sniffed over the body to see if there was still life in Elphaba. There was something about the unique smell that Elphaba had but she didn't think much into it when she saw a green hand give a twitch. Glinda picked up the green woman and held her close to her warm fur to keep Elphaba with her. She then put her snout in the air to fallow Elphaba's scent back to where the vampire lived. Her ears went straight up when she found the right way. Glinda tore down the way and hoped to Oz that she got here in time. If she lost Elphaba, she felt like the world was going to end.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed reading it. I will put up the third chapter as soon as I can. Until then. DWK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are chapter 3 of Moonlight lovers. We got some more Gelphie interaction, we get insight of how Glinda's relationship is with her father. There is some parental abuse but you will see why. And more Gelphie interaction. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here is the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

Wet. Something cold and wet that was the first thing Elphaba felt when she came to. Then she heard something give a sharp intake of breath and suddenly she felt warm around the face.

"Elphie, come on wake up. Please wake up." Whispered a terrified voice of someone she heard and knew. She heard the name Elphie again. Who was this Elphie and Who the hell was this person calling her by this perky name? Elphaba groaned softly and breathed in deeply to get a strong whiff of Gilikin Rose. The vampire tried to snap open her eyes when she realized who was with her but her body was still weak. She sluggishly opened her eyes to see a very relieved Glinda hovering over her.

"Glinda." Elphaba rasped out as she tried to sit up but a sharp pain stopped her from getting up even before Glinda could get the chance. The green woman hissed as she clutched her chest and fell back onto her bed. Glinda looked very concern as she dabbed Elphaba's forehead some more with a cool cloth she drenched in cold water. Brown eyes looked up to the blonde and gave a clipped laugh, Glinda was all right. What a relief that was. She was so afraid that she was going to lose her and there was nothing she could have done about it.

Elphaba picked up a hand and cupped one of the werewolf's cheeks. Their eyes connected and a jolt went through their bodies. Glinda moved her head away as her fingers brushed the area where Elphaba just touched. Elphaba brought her hand to her lips and reveled at feeling the warmth that has come attached to it. What just happened? Glinda had to calm her fast beating heart down and realized that she had a really hard decision to make because these feelings weren't a one time thing.

This thing was did she want to face her father's terrible temper because she wanted to see a human and forge what ever they have going on. Elphaba dropped her hand away from her lips and stared at Glinda. She didn't know what it was but every fiber in her undead body wanted this woman in front of her.

"Oh Elphie, I was so worried that I lost you but I'm so glad that you pulled through because I want to keep seeing you." Glinda whispered as she turned her sights back on the vampire. Elphaba made a weird look at name Glinda just said, so it was her calling her 'Elphie'. She wrinkled her nose and thought the nickname was too perky for her taste. Her eyes traveled away from the tears in the blue eyes, she hated tears and couldn't stand looking in the eyes of Glinda, and landed her naked chest that had bandages expertly tied around it.

She was lying half naked in bed with a woman who seemed to make her body react in funny ways. Glinda fallowed the gaze and blushed at where it landed. Ok, so she saw Elphaba naked for a little bit and couldn't help but stare as she dressed Elphaba's wound. That's where impure thoughts ran through her head and it forced the werewolf to take a couple of breaks to get her hormones straight.

"I'm sorry, Elphie, but your top had to come off so I could get to your wound properly. I tried to be proper and everything while I took care of you." Glinda responded quickly at the growing blush on Elphaba's face. The green woman picked her head up at the word 'Elphie'. Her public nudity was forgotten already and replaced with confusion on Glinda's consistent 'Elphie'.

"Elphie? Why are you calling me Elphie?" Elphaba asked as she cocked her head to the left. Glinda covered her mouth and had a horrified look on her face. She didn't know that she was calling Elphaba 'Elphie'. It was something she came up with while watching over the vampire. Glinda also felt confused because this was not her usual werewolf self. She was smiling, being docile, and having these feelings that she didn't know she had in her body. Elphaba thought the look gracing Glinda's face was absolutely cute. The vampire mentally shook her head.

'Cute? What is this woman doing to me?' Elphaba thought to herself while waiting for Glinda to answer her question. Glinda gave a weak smile and ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"I'm sorry. It was a nickname I thought of while watching over you. I hope you don't mind and if you do I can think of something else." Glinda explained rapidly. Elphaba felt something bubbling up in her chest when she saw the way Glinda was explaining everything. A muffled chuckle escaped her lips as the vampire tried to force away the laughter that wanted to escape. She never laughed and this woman was making laughter come out of her mouth. It was a very tense thirty seconds before Elphaba could beat the laughter down but a smile wormed onto her face. That was something she couldn't repress.

"It's a little perky for my taste but if it makes you happy then you can call me Elphie." The vampire replied. Her insides melted at seeing happiness in the blue eyes and she actually let the blonde give her a hug. The vampire didn't waste anytime to wrap her arms around Glinda. To her, when she held Glinda in her arms it felt so right. Then when she saw creamy flesh staring right in front of her eyes, the vampire urges started to surface.

She has lost a lot of blood and was starting to feel her hunger pangs. The vampire remembered how intoxicating Glinda's blood was when she first smelt it and Elphaba licked her fangs as the vampire was overriding her senses. Just one bite and she could taste that nectar. The vampire gave a very soft hiss as she opened her mouth revealing her pearly white, very sharp, fangs. The raven haired beauty very slowly started to descend on Glinda's neck to drink up much needed blood.

Elphaba was mere inches away from her intended target when Glinda suddenly broke away at the last minute. That momentum knocked Elphaba back into control, she felt very disgusted and horrified that she let her animal urges get the best of her. The green woman hid her fangs just so Glinda won't see the real her and run away to never see her again. Elphaba blinked her eyelids a couple of times when she felt weight coming off her bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously when she saw Glinda walking away from her. Elphaba was hoping it wasn't because Glinda saw who she truly was and was now going to get a group of people to kill her. The blonde turned around and gave a sad smile, she saw that morning has come; she needed to get back to her clan before her father realizes she was gone.

"I need to go, Elphie. I really do. I need to get back home before my father sees I'm gone." Glinda explained as she took a step towards the door but she stopped. Something deep within her heart wanted her to do something for Elphaba and reassure her that she will be back. The werewolf turned around and briskly walked back up to the depressed vampire. Elphaba inhaled sharply when lips pressed against one of her cheeks. The green woman swore her heart started to be again at the hot touch and just to make sure, she put a hand on her chest to feel. The raven haired beauty felt nothing and was satisfied.

"I will come to you. Nothing can stop that. I will be back when night comes. Just stay in bed and rest." Glinda whispered before kissing a cheek one more time. She then left in a flash. Elphaba sat there in a trance as she put a hand where the blonde kissed. A giddy laugh escaped her lips as she flopped onto her bed.  
XXX

A burly fist came flying in and smacked Glinda right in the side of the head, it hurled the blonde right onto the ground. The blonde grunted as she turned her head back to the man who just hit her. The icy blue eyes were a flamed with anger and hatred. He spat on the ground and ran a hand through his dark locks. She growled softly as she started to rise to her feet but the same hand that hit her slammed right into her stomach. The blonde fell right back down to the ground clutching her stomach. She was a werewolf and could endure this beating her father was giving her. Fiyero looked away for he could never stand watching his friend getting a merciless beating by the person who was suppose to be her father.

"You piece of shit. I told you to stay in your room and disobeyed me as usual. Just because I fathered you doesn't mean I will give special treatment. Rise to your feet, you weakling so I can hand out your punishment." Glinda's father spat. He watched Glinda rise to her feet, her hands dropping to her side and her eyes bore deeply into his own, with it held defiance in her blue eyes. He let loose a dark growl at look; she was her mother's offspring. Defiant to the very end. He will enjoy dealing out this special punishment for her.

"You may be my father, Adonis but I harbor no daughterly feelings towards you. One day I will laugh when you die and I so can't wait for it to come to pass." Glinda hissed as she returned her father's growl. Adonis snarled and zoomed up to his daughter's face then grabbed her throat. The blonde made a small gasping noise as she put hand to the wrist. Adonis tightened his hold on the neck area and lifted her off the ground. The head werewolf smiled at seeing his daughter's face start to turn blue. At the last minute, where Glinda thought he truly was going to kill her, released her. Glinda dropped to the ground clutching her neck as she coughed.

"You're lucky I loved your mother and you gotten her eyes. I hate you and you hate me but you still obey me when I give you an order to fallow. I won't let rogues claim you because you want to defy me. I promised your mother that much. Now get up so you can get your punishment. Five lashes with the silver cat-o'-nine-tails." Adonis commanded in a booming so that the rest of his clan can hear his word. Glinda wasn't able to push herself off the ground because some higher ranking werewolves grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet. Fiyero could only watch with grief filled eyes as his friend was escorted away to get her punishment. His eyes then wandered over to his leader and snarled at the smile gracing his face. He was getting much joy out of harming Glinda and there was nothing Fiyero could do about it. The blonde would be there for Glinda when she gets done that's all he could do and it sucks.

XXX

Elphaba sat outside of her place while casting her eyes up to view the half moon and hissed at it. In a about a week it will be a full moon, a time where werewolves will thrive and younger ones have no control of their transformation. This was time for vampires to hide well because they have lost a lot of fellow vampires on these nights. Elphaba was thinking of how to make her house werewolf proof this one night. It was better then thinking about where was Glinda.

In the beginning she was thankful that the blonde left because she was able to drink up a lot of pigs' blood to get her strength and almost feel one hundred percent better. It also gave her time to think about the blonde in general. Another smile started to appear on the vampire's face at picturing Glinda in her head. Elphaba clamped a hand over her mouth when another girlish giggle escaped her lips. The vampire breathed out her mouth as she tried to get rid of the giddy feeling in her body yet again. Every time that happened it was because she thought about Glinda. By Oz she wanted to see her again just to stop those weird feelings rising inside of her body.

"Elphie."

The raven haired beauty turned her head to the right when she heard Glinda weakly calling out to her. The vampire jumped to her feet at seeing Glinda leaning against the building with her breathing quite labored. The vampire halted on her progress to the werewolf when she got a full brunt of the smell of Glinda's sweet blood. The smell was so overpowering that it forced the raven haired beauty back a couple of steps. Glinda fell to her knees then forward with a soft exhale of breath.

"Oh sweet Oz." Elphaba whispered when she saw what caused the blonde to fall to the ground. In the moonlight she saw Glinda's back covered with blood strips of open wounds and blood leaking out of the area, it was already form a pool of blood around Glinda.

"Glinda." The vampire hissed out as she ran to the down werewolf's side trying the best to suppress her vampire urges at the smell. Glinda gave a soft moan as she tried to get up but the silver from the cat-o'-nine-tails have weakened her severely and she hit the ground again. She could barely hear Elphaba calling out to her as the injuries got the better of her. Elphaba knelt down next to the unconscious blonde with tears stinging in her eyes. She put two fingers to the pulse point to try and see if she already lost her. The vampire let loose a shaky laugh at feeling a weaken pulse, she didn't lose her yet. Elphaba picked up Glinda and walked back into her house if she didn't act now she just might.

XXX

Elphaba was bent over a mug of pig's blood and breathing in its smell just to calm down her nerves. It took her over three hours to stop the bleeding and to stitch it all up again. She has seen some brutal punishments in her own clan but that seem liked nothing compared to what Glinda went through. It looked like the person who did it took great pleasure at making it hurt as much as they could. The vampire took a long drink of her blood to keep herself from loosing it again.

When she was done taking care of Glinda she went into another room and took her fury out on it. Elphaba couldn't believe that someone hurt the person who seemed too innocent and looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. The raven haired picked up her head and twisted her body around when she smelled Gilikin Rose. Elphaba suppressed a hiss when she saw Glinda standing in the doorway looking at her. She was supposed to be resting and here she was up and about.

"Glinda, you need rest. What the hell are you doing up?" The vampire questioned as she all but ran to the weakened werewolf's side. Glinda's knees gave away at that exact moment but she felt strong arms grab her before she could even touch the floor. The blonde whimpered in pain as she was helped to her feet. She was still sore from the beating and her throat ached after her father grabbed her there.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Glinda answered hoarsely as she looked up to Elphaba. The green woman felt her irritation go away at the defeated look in the blue eyes. She securely held on to the blonde for support and helped Glinda to where the bathroom was. After that task was done Elphaba helped the werewolf back to her bedroom.

"Next time just call for me and I will help you ok. I don't want you to hurt yourself even more." Elphaba whispered as she tucked Glinda back into her bed. The blonde put a hand to her throat but tried to pull it away when the raven haired beauty turned back to her. The green woman pushed Glinda's hand aside and felt her blood boil at seeing the black and bruise marring the flawless skin. Who ever did this she will have the pleasure off pulling out their heart and let them watch their still beating heart pulse in her hand.

"Who did this to you?" Elphaba questioned in a deadly voice as her darken eyes never left the area where Glinda was trying to hide from her eyes. The blonde looked away for a second as if contemplating to tell the furious vampire. Glinda looked back and gave a deep sigh.

"My father."

Elphaba's mouth dropped at parent who was suppose to love their child did this horrible damage to this blonde angel. What kind of a father would mercilessly beat their child within in an inch of their life. The vampire jumped to her feet ready to fallow Glinda's scent so she can personally kick his ass. The blonde reached out and grabbed a hand, with what strength she had left she pulled Elphaba back down onto the bed. He was not worth getting so bent out of shape for.

"Elphaba, please don't do anything. This is how our relationship is. He hates me and I hate him. That's how it's always been. He's not worth it." Glinda whispered as she unconsciously started to rub soothing circles on the green hand with her thumb. It worked because Elphaba lost her anger and began to relax. She started to panic a little bit when Glinda's eyes started to close.

"Can you hold me?" Glinda asked as her eyes closed all the way. Elphaba was taken a back by such a request but her heart wouldn't let her say no. So the vampire crawled up the bed and she settled down behind the tired werewolf. The raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around Glinda as she rested her head down on the pillow. Glinda fell into an easy slumber and pushed back into the protective embrace Elphaba had put her in. The vampire watched over Glinda until the sun rose to bring a new day.

**Interesting, Eh? I'm not sure if Oz ever had the cat-o'-nine-tails as a form of punishment. They do now. For those who don't know what the cat-o'-nines-tails is it is a whip with nine, seperate woven tails that had a ball on it and three strands at the end of each one. It's very painful and can cause a lot of damage. Even though Glinda got only five strokes of it, it had silver balls bringing even more pain. So she had it really bad. If you want more information on the this type of whip just google it. Heh, google. coughs Anways I will see you guys in chapter 4 and very soon their feelings will come out as well as their idenities. Until then.**

**DWK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I've decided to update this story today because I don't want you guys to wait for a couple of days cause I am seeing Idina Menzel tomorrow. Very excited about that. Glinda squeal as that shows you how excited I am. Anways I don't want to give anything in this chapter because of what happens. I don't want to keep you guys in suspense any longer. Enjoy! :)**

Elphaba had finally nodded off when the sun started to peak through her covered windows. When she awoke a couple hours later she found that she was alone in bed. At seeing this the vampire leapt to her feet with panic running through her body. Didn't she tell Glinda to talk to her first before doing anything especially with those types of injuries? Elphaba growled as she fallowed the werewolf's scent until she came right in front of the door that led out into the accursed sun. The vampire snarled loudly as she kicked the door and nearly busted it open.

Glinda left her again but why does she feel so betrayed by this action. Elphaba's shoulders slumped as she walked away from the place where she couldn't go. As the raven haired beauty walked, she held out her arms. The warmth that was Glinda she could still feel it. Elphaba wrapped those arms around her chest and it felt like she was holding the blonde again. The vampire opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't the case this time around. So the depressed vampire grabbed some blood, sat on a chair, and sulked about Glinda leaving her again. It consumed her mind so much that Elphaba fell asleep in her chair as her chin rested on her chest.

"Elphie."

A soft voice called out to her then something poked her on the shoulder. Elphaba swatted the offending thing away from her while mumbling something intangible. There was a round of giggles before she was poked again.

"Elphie wake up." The voice of the angel pleaded this time around. Elphaba finally registered that someone was calling her 'Elphie' and there was only one person in all of OZ that calls her by that name. Her brown eyes snapped open at once and her head moved up to see Glinda hovering over, way too close after she just woke up.

"Jeez." Elphaba gasped out as she tumbled out of her chair. Laughter erupted out of Glinda's lips when she saw that hilarious fall by the vampire. Elphaba surpassed an annoyed growl at hearing the condescending laughter, she was a vampire for OZ sake's she should have know Glinda was back. What? Glinda was here? Elphaba looked up where the musical laughter was coming from. The raven haired beauty never felt so relieved and angered at the same time at see the werewolf not even bothering to hold her laughter back.

"What the hell?" Elphaba nearly shouted as she smoothly got back to a standing position and started to tower over the blonde. Glinda sobered up at once at this gesture that so reminded the werewolf of her father. Trying to be very tall and tried to be intimidating so she would be submissive towards him. It never worked it just pissed her off and it cost her each time. The blonde connected with the brown eyes and Elphaba took a step back at the hardness deep with in the blue eyes. She saw much anger and hatred in that look, a look that she thought not possible with Glinda.

"You are not my father I get that but you are acting like him. I warn you back away." Glinda snapped while on the inside trying to control the werewolf from taking over her. She didn't want to hurt Elphaba at all and gave her a warning to stay away at the moment. The vampire took a couple more steps back away just incase but she felt something she never felt before in her life. Compassion. The green woman could see how much Glinda's father has been a factor in Glinda's life and felt so bad for the blonde that she has got such a horrible father. Elphaba never knew her father for he was killed by werewolves when she was a baby and it was one of the reasons, besides being a vampire, she hated werewolves.

"I'm sorry Glinda. I was just so worry about you because you left me alone again and I didn't know where you went." Elphaba apologized as she took cautious steps back towards the blonde. The hardness died in the crystal blue eyes at hearing this. Glinda started to walk up to Elphaba and when in reach hugged her. The vampire was hesitant to return the hug because of the injuries that the blonde still has on her back.

She eventually wrapped her arms around the werewolf. A smile was on both of their faces at being in each other's arms again. It just felt so right and perfect. Glinda sighed softly she liked being held by Elphaba because she felt like the green woman could protect her from anything.

"I'm so sorry Elphie; I had to get back to my father again." The blonde winced when the arms around her tighten very hard. Hearing it, Elphaba sheepishly loosened up her hold and kissed the top of Glinda's head for an apology. Silently the vampire really hoped that that bastard of a father didn't hurt Glinda again. She will fallow Glinda home this time around and make sure he doesn't hurt the blonde ever again. As if sensing that animosity towards her father Glinda picked up her head and cupped green cheek. Elphaba unconsciously leaned into the hand; she heard a change in the blonde's breathing.

"He didn't hurt me. I got in before he could do anything to me. Elphaba please don't go after him or fallow me. He is not worth it. My father is too powerful and has no feelings what so ever. He will kill you before you could blink an eye. Promise me please, I don't want to lose you." Glinda begged like she never begged in her life. She even had tears running down her face at this. The werewolf knew if she lost Elphaba, especially to her father, she would lose it and personally kill her father herself.

Something tugged in the vampire's chest at seeing those tears. She didn't know what it was but she used her fingers to wipe away the tears that have fallen. If it means that much to the blonde she wouldn't do it yet. Elphaba told herself if that man harms Glinda again she would have to break that promise.

"I won't. I promise you." Elphaba whispered as she ran a hand through the blonde locks. Glinda's tears went away in an instant as a huge grin started to form on her face. The werewolf mouthed thank you and returned to hugging Elphaba with much gusto. Elphaba had a small smile on her face as well as she laid her head on top of the werewolf's. This was the start of their relationship.

Over the next few months the two met at night because Elphaba couldn't stand in the light of the sun and Glinda had to be with her clan. Neither decided to ask why this was the arrangement nor did they want to know the answer. They never met on a full moon because Elphaba had to protect herself from the increased attacks of werewolves and Glinda was one of the werewolves who had taken a part of killing both humans and vampires. The blonde couldn't help it just yet for she was still a little too young to fight the full moon sway over her.

Luckily Adonis has not found out what Glinda has been doing each night because she comes back in the morning like she always does. Though he was starting to see that Glinda looked very happy and he didn't like that at all. He was starting to get suspicious. The feelings that they have felt since they first met have been growing as well. Every little accidental bump or brush of an arm sent shocks down their body and it was getting hard to ignore those feelings. The feelings were getting too overwhelming and it was getting to the breaking point, someone was going to crack soon.

Elphaba and Glinda were strolling down an empty street in silence just enjoying each other's company. This was their last night together for the week because tomorrow was another full moon and they had to separate yet again. Glinda side glanced to Elphaba and blushed when she saw brown eyes looking at her. After all the time she has known the werewolf those emotions were still a mystery to her.

"What?" Elphaba asked with laughter in her voice. Her body almost froze when she felt fingers intertwine with her own. The vampire looked down and saw one pale hand mingling in with her green one. Elphaba gulped hard at the contact and looked away to check her dead pulse. She swore every time Glinda did something like this her body would come back to life. Feeling that nothing was pounding Elphaba relaxed and squeezed the hand that was in hers, Glinda made a small gasping noise at the touch and tried to calm her beating heart down.

She couldn't stop these feelings anymore, they were so overpowering that she felt like a regular human being. The werewolf suddenly stopped walking and it tugged Elphaba back. The raven haired beauty looked back and walked towards Glinda when she was standing there.

"Glin, what's wrong?" She asked when she stood in front of the unusually quiet Glinda. Blue eyes looked past the vampire's shoulder to see clouds part and revealing a huge, full moon. Glinda lost her breath at this; the full moon was suppose to be tomorrow. They were wrong, horribly wrong. Did the elders miscalculate when it was suppose to happen? Glinda suddenly doubled over clutching her stomach as she cried out in pain. Her transformation was already starting and Elphaba was near her. The raven haired beauty became alarmed at this and tried to comfort her hurting. The moment her hands touched the werewolf's body Glinda ripped herself away from her.

"I got to go." Glinda managed to get out before running away from the stunned vampire. Elphaba just stood there in shock of what just happened. Glinda ran away from her and acted like she was burned when her hands touched her. The vampire wasn't able to register the hurt that was about to hit her when she heard Glinda's scream pierce through the night. Then a howl just seconds after that. Fear gripped Elphaba as she started to run towards that ungodly like sound.

She hoped she wasn't too late as she heard another terrified scream echo in front of her. Five minutes later the vampire stumbled upon a horrific scene. It actually made Elphaba gag and look away from the scene. A lone werewolf hovered over a body and was making gross chomping noises as it ate and lapped up the still warm blood. When Elphaba got a hold of her stomach she looked back and saw a flash of blonde hair. She fell to her knees as she tried to control her grief.

"I'm too late." Elphaba whispered to herself as her tears ran down her face. Now she was never going to be able to tell Glinda how she felt. Elphaba bowed her head as her grief consumed her. The werewolf picked its head up from the carcass it was feasting upon and turned its head around to see what was causing its meal to be interrupted. Grey ears perked up at seeing the vampire sitting before them weeping. This would be a perfect time to eradicate another vampire. The werewolf left its food for now to take care of Elphaba. The green woman picked her head when she heard the claws of the werewolf click on the ground. She watched the blood that rested on the muzzle drip to the ground, that was Glinda's blood falling before her.

Elphaba sorrow turned to anger as she hissed at the advancing werewolf. She reached for her sword and quickly unsheathed it. She will make this animal suffer for taking away Glinda from her. The werewolf growled and charged at the waiting vampire. Elphaba dove to the right when she wasn't ready to attack just yet. The werewolf put its claws into the ground and skidded around to face Elphaba again. It growled softly as Elphaba stood before her with sword in hand waiting for them to attack her. The vampire hissed loudly as she bared her fangs in anger. Her green hands gripped the hilt of her sword tighter when the werewolf started to run towards her again.

This was for Glinda, the person who had captured her heart when she didn't even know it. Elphaba stood her ground when she saw the muscles underneath the grey fur contract and expand as the werewolf leapt towards her. The green woman waited for the right time to attack as the animal got closer to her.

There! Elphaba slid to the left and slashed her sword with the momentum of her movement. A dark smile grew on her face when she heard the werewolf howled in pain. The idiot didn't know that her sword was made out of silver. It made the injury all the more painful and she wanted to bring this piece of shit as much pain as she can. The werewolf was nursing a chest wound at the moment and was licking it to soothe the sting. They weren't expecting the sword to be silver. It was interrupted when the werewolf heard Elphaba's cackles behind her. It didn't like to be mocked. The werewolf whirled around and saw the green woman laughing at her.

It hackles roses as it softly growled, she wasn't going to be laughing soon. The werewolf suddenly tore after Elphaba while baying at the full moon then it set its silver eyes on the vampire. Its anger intensified the more the moon shined down upon them. Elphaba realized that she was cornered and it would be too late to get out of the way. Her body slammed to the ground when the werewolf tackled right into her. The vampire gagged when a gob of thick, mucus-like, slobber landed right on her neck.

"Ugh, you werewolves are so disgusting." Elphaba moaned in disgust as she put a hand on the thick neck to prevent those canines from sinking into her neck. The werewolf sneezed spewing the defenseless vampire with its snot. Elphaba coughed and cursed while trying to keep focus on getting the werewolf off her. She bared her fangs in concentration as she tried to push the heavy weight off her. The werewolf wouldn't relent as it knew they outweighed more then the puny vampire beneath them. It pushed its weight down while keeping its mouth open to quickly kill Elphaba. Elphaba grunted while trying to stay in the battle of life or death. The vampire looked to her right and saw her sword was in reach. She stuck out her tongue as she reached for her life saver.

'Got it' the vampire thought with triumph when her hand gripped the smooth surface that was the hilt of the sword. She was feeling the hot breath caressing her face and she knew how little time she had left. She had to time this perfectly. Elphaba looked up to the werewolf and gave a smile.

"You've taken my father away from me and now you took the person I love away from me as well. So I will take great pleasure in delivery your death." Elphaba whispered as she gripped her sword tighter waiting for the moment to strike. Lifeless silver eyes bore into Elphaba's soulful brown eyes suddenly, at the last moment, Glinda came back. She howled in pain when the silver sword was rammed right into her gut. It burned as the silver reacted to her flesh. Glinda pulled her still transformed body off of Elphaba while trying to deal with the great pain in her stomach. She hastily pulled out the sword and threw it the ground, near Elphaba's feet. Glinda clutched her stomach wound as she started to run away from the person who just stabbed her.

"Coward!!" Elphaba screamed as she watched the werewolf run away from her. Glinda halted her progress at the scream and twisted her head around to see tears running down the green skin. Her silver eyes betrayed her sorrow as she turned away and ran faster. Elphaba laid back onto the ground as she cried out her grief. She then vowed that she will take revenge on all the werewolves because they took away Glinda from her before she had the chance to tell her how she felt. When Elphaba was done crying and everything she buried what she thought was Glinda. The face was too badly marred up to actually identify but Elphaba was sure it was her because the hair was the same as Glinda's as was the skin type. When she was done burying the body, Elphaba went home to rest and gettting ready to start her revenge.

XXX

Lighting streaked across the sky as the rain started pour faster, pelting Elphaba and the werewolf she was facing with more coldness. It's been two days since she found that Glinda was slaughtered by these scum and she has been doing her part with her revenge. She has killed six werewolves in these two days and was she was about to have seven dead werewolves underneath her belt. The vampire clenched and unclenched her sword as she tried to calculate her next move and she hoped it would be her last.

She was getting tired playing with this werewolf and really wanted to get to the next one. The werewolf suddenly charged at her then leapt. Elphaba saw her opportunity and hit the ground. She waited when she saw the exposed chest coming over her eyes. The vampire thrusted her sword up and watch it sink deep into the chest. Elphaba put her feet on the stomach and pushed on it. The werewolf slid off the sword and soar through the air. It hit the ground and never got up. Elphaba pushed herself off the ground and walked up to the lifeless body.

She kicked it and it did nothing. The vampire smiled in victory, another one down but it wasn't the one who killed Glinda. The werewolf bore no signs of the chest wound nor the stomach wound. That was Elphaba's ultimate goal; it was to have the werewolf, who took Glinda's life, and slice off their head to have it as a mantel piece. Elphaba spat on the ground as she rest her sword on her shoulder. It was time to move on and maybe get out of the rain. The vampire kicked the dead werewolf one more time before starting to leave this place.

"Elphie."

The raven haired beauty halted on a dime at that one word. Her sword clattered to the ground as her tears mingled in with the rain. It can't be she saw it herself. She must be hungry to be having this delusion.

"Elphie." The soft voice called out to her again and it sounded closer then before. Elphaba ran a hand through her soaked hair and tried to be rational. She was going to turn around to prove herself that Glinda was dead and not alive. The vampire slowly turned around while trying to control her shaking hands. Elphaba nearly fell to knees at seeing Glinda standing in front of by a couple of feet. Her blonde hair was slicked back and her clothing was clinging to her skin. It showed she was in this storm just as long as Elphaba was.

"Glinda." The vampire called out in disbelief. Glinda nodded her head up and down in confirmation all the while having a grin on her face. Elphaba's feet were taking small steps towards the werewolf. The raven haired beauty was trying to suppress her tears but every now and again one managed to escape her lips. The walk turn into the run as Elphaba wanted to get close to Glinda as soon as she could. She didn't care right now how Glinda was alive, just that Glinda was alive was a miracle and she wanted to hold her again.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted joyously as she grabbed the blonde by her waist and spun her around laughing happily. Glinda squealed and held onto Elphaba's arms as she was twirled around. Their eyes never left each other and their lips were turned in huge, happy grin at being with each other again. The moment the blonde's feet touched the ground green lips descended on the pink ones. Glinda was caught of guard for a second but soon melted into the vampire's body and wrapped her arms around the green neck. They had their first kiss in the rain.

**Well, how interesting was that? Huh? The next chapter, I will say, is going to be a doozy. It's going to be really great. I will see you guys in a couple of days. Until then**

**DWK**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and in the after glow of seeing Idina Menzel in concert. I loved it very much. I have no clue where to start. You know I knew she was really, really good and I only got to see her work her magic on the computer screen. When I saw her in person she just blew me away. She knew how to work the crowd, all her songs were amazing, and her story telling loved them. It just made me love her even more. She held nothing back and the crowd loved her. How could you not? One of the best parts of the concert was when Idina finally realized that there was this screen on the upper right half of the building and she was being projected on it. Before that she was jumping around and getting really into a dance. Idina said 'Thank God I didn't notice that before and saw my dancing' Then she said 'How are my arms?' Idina waves her arm then said "My mom gave me great abs but saggy arms". She was funny but when she got serious and talked about her sister and how much her fans meant to her. That was very touching and couple of tender moments there. Ok I got to stop because I would just keep talking about Idina and how great she is and not get to the story. So here is the next chapter of Moonlight lovers and I don't want to give anything away besides we see how much Elphaba's clan means to her and how Glinda and Elphaba are going to react to finding out that they are suppose to be enemies. Enjoy! :)**

They didn't know how long they were kissing in the rain nor did they care. They finally got their feelings out in the open by Elphaba being the one to break the barrier that held them back. For the first time in a long time Elphaba felt like she was human again. She was feeling emotions that she thought was long buried from the moment she was turned and to tell the truth it was a little confusing and overwhelming. Despite those thoughts swirling around in her head, her lips were still attached to the soft, pink ones that were on Glinda's face. The warmth that was held in those lips spread through out Elphaba's body and it made her go weak in the knees but she held strong. The two mutually broke apart when Elphaba thought she had a lot of time kissing those kissable lips and Glinda needed some air.

The two had a huge grin on their faces as they nuzzled each other's cheek. Glinda had her head tilted to the left when she pressed her lips back on to the vampire's. The desire to have a second kiss was too great and the werewolf decided to act on her impulses. It caught the raven haired beauty off for just a second but she returned with more passion. Her left hand slide into the wet, blonde hair as her other arm wrapped around Glinda's waist. The blonde moaned slightly when the vampire pulled her closer to her body and her tongue just slipped into her mouth. Their mouths moved seamlessly into an intricate dance of newly discovered passion, love, and a hint of lust.

It was like a fire exploded within their bodies and could only be put out their love for each other or in bed. These types of mind numbing kisses made Elphaba completely forget that she thought Glinda was supposed to be dead and wondering how the blonde was standing before her. It didn't matter to the vampire because she had Glinda in her arms now and she was kissing her back. What could go wrong?

"I can't believe this."

Glinda was forced to rip her lips away from the fire bringing ones of Elphaba's at the sound of Fiyero's voice. Fear and panic gripped the werewolf as she turned around to face her friend. He must have followed her after she left and it must have been on her father's order because Fiyero never did this type of thing. This could get back to Adonis and Elphaba will be harmed. He would stop at nothing to make her life miserable and if it meant killing the one she loved then so be it. Fiyero stood five feet from them and his chest was heaving.

He couldn't believe his best friend in all of Oz was doing this behind the clans back, his back. He was hurt, angry, and a little sad because he has always harbored a strong feeling towards Glinda but she never took notice. His blue eyes narrowed intensely when he saw Elphaba put her arms possessively around Glinda's waist and the blonde not moving at all. The vampire was seeing him as a potential threat to the werewolf's heart.

"Fiyero, what are you doing here? Please tell me Adonis didn't send you." Glinda asked, her voice trembling. Elphaba gripped Glinda a little tighter at hearing the head of the werewolf's clan name. The green woman played it off by thinking the blonde had a father named exactly like the head werewolf. It was much better then thinking Glinda was an actual werewolf. Fiyero swallowed hard at the fear in the crystal blue eyes.

He didn't have it in him to confirm that her father sent him to follow her. It would just bring more pain to his friend and he didn't want to bring that along now after seeing this. Glinda knew not to get involved with a human and she went and did it any ways. This was going to be heartbreaking when he will try and tell her to break it off before someone, namely Glinda, will get severely hurt.

The silence said it all. Glinda started to breath heavy as horrible thoughts ran through her mind. If her father sent Fiyero after her then he must know something was going on. Elphaba was in more danger now or not if she begged Fiyero to lie for her. It was raining out he could have lost her scent. That would be a good excuse and she would be let off the hook for now. Though Glinda knew her father won't give up until he broken her more. The blonde cursed him and wished he would just drop dead.

Fiyero watched Elphaba reacting to the way Glinda was acting right now and didn't bother to suppress a growl when a green hand touched Glinda's face. That's when he saw it and cursed himself for not seeing it sooner when he first arrived behind Glinda. The blonde saw the fangs in the vampire's mouth and right there thought that Elphaba was going to toy with Glinda's emotions so later on she could kill her when Glinda's defenses were at its lowest point.

"Get away from her." Fiyero demanded while doing very little to stop himself from transforming. Elphaba smiled at this volatile reaction out of Fiyero and decided to play with him a little bit, a bad thing to do since she didn't know that both Fiyero and Glinda were werewolves. The vampire grabbed the bottom of her lover's chin and turned Glinda's head upward, her brown eyes never left Fiyero's face as she pressed her lips to Glinda's. Her eyes left the beyond furious werewolf as she got into the kiss that Glinda wasn't reciprocating at all. That one thing made Fiyero snapped and he charged at Elphaba while transforming mid strides. Glinda pushed herself away when she heard Fiyero give a howl of warning.

"No." The blonde whispered as Elphaba reacted by diving for her sword to protect herself and Glinda. When the vampire looked up she witnessed Glinda leaping towards the running werewolf and saw two transformed werewolves roll onto the ground. Her sword clattered to the ground as she watched her lover tussle with Fiyero. This couldn't be happening to her. Glinda wasn't a werewolf, her most hated enemy in all of Oz. The vampire was a spectator as Glinda and Fiyero tried to get the other one to be submissive.

She was conflicted with what she was taught over the years as a vampire and her love for the werewolf before her. The vampire became alert once again when one of them gave a howl of pain. Elphaba looked up and saw one of the two fighting werewolves have a nice hold on the right shoulder of the other. The vampire watched the sharp teeth sink deeper into the fur and muscle. Pained filled silver eyes connected with her brown ones. That one look made Elphaba realize that this one was Glinda. The first thing that registered in Elphaba's mind was Glinda was in pain and she needed to stop it. A green hand snatched her sword and hurled it at Fiyero, who was on top of Glinda.

"Get off her." Elphaba snarled as she watched her sword hit its mark. A triumphant grin came up on her face when she saw Fiyero release her lover and roll off her while clutching her sword; it went straight through his shoulder. It was payback for biting Glinda there. Glinda limped heavily towards the vampire as Fiyero writhed on the ground, trying to get the silver out of his body. As Glinda came closer to her Elphaba knelt onto the ground and held out a hand towards the badly hurt werewolf. Her training was screaming at her to kill the werewolf but her heart was telling to embrace her hurt lover and make sure she was all right.

Her heart was more powerful then what was ingrained her since day one. Glinda put her head in the out stretched hand and started to purr when the hand started to pet her super soft fur. Elphaba was surprised to hear such a noise coming out of the werewolf. She always read when a werewolf was extremely happy or content they started to do the most unusual things; roll on their back for a belly rub, extreme licking of someone or in rare cases purr. It seemed Glinda liked to purr and it fit her perfectly. Elphaba gave a soft chuckle and started to scratch behind an ear. This made the vampire fall all the more in love with the werewolf, her clan be damned. She never did like it anyways.

"For Oz sakes Glinda, she is a fucking vampire!" Fiyero yelled out when he managed to get the sword out of his shoulder and get back into his human form. Glinda stopped purring the second Fiyero uttered that as Elphaba sent a death glare to Fiyero while on the inside trying not to panic. Her secret wasn't a secret anymore and she hoped Glinda would accept her like she did to the werewolf. Their bond was stronger then the huge barriers between them….right? Glinda's sides started to heave at learning this. This couldn't be happening the person she was in love with was part of the clan that she was suppose to hate. Not her sweet Elphaba. Not the person who made her laugh, made her feel protected in her arms, and certainly not the person who has the most beautiful smile in the world.

Glinda picked up her head to look the vampire straight in her eyes and begged, with her eyes, to tell her that Fiyero was wrong. That she wasn't in love with the enemy. Elphaba couldn't lie to the werewolf not with those puppy eyes on the face. Her eyes went down. What she saw forced her to look away. Tears stung at her eyes as the vampire sniffled. She saw a line that was going across Glinda's chest. The tears in her eyes nearly started to flow at what she saw. Those were the exact places she hit on a werewolf she thought killed Glinda. She nearly killed Glinda and she didn't even know it. Elphaba looked back when Glinda used her snout to nudge her on the leg. This was now or never. Silver eyes widen at seeing fangs being bared before her. Glinda started to back away at seeing the person she loved was a vampire. This wasn't possible.

"Glinda, I thought you knew after the full moon." Elphaba said desperately trying to keep her lover near her. Glinda shook her huge head back and forth. She didn't remember anything from that last night up until the vampire ran the sword through her stomach. Fiyero snarled at this vampire. She was too stupid to remember when younger werewolves were under the full moon don't remember what happens until they could ignore it.

"You call yourself a vampire. She is still too young to fight the full moon and she doesn't remember anything at that time." Fiyero snapped as Elphaba hissed at him. She found him very annoying and wished he would just butt out of this. He wasn't making it any better. When Elphaba was tired of looking at him she returned her focus on her conflicted lover, who was slowly losing it. Glinda wasn't strong enough to fight what her father has beaten into her every since she was a pup. Her heart wouldn't let her harm Elphaba though and there was this huge battle inside her where something might fall before the other.

"Glinda, please believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt you." Elphaba whispered thickly as she watched the werewolf continuing to back away from her. Glinda didn't trust herself unlike Elphaba and feared that once she lost to her real self that she was going to kill Elphaba. Fiyero watched on and silently wished that the werewolf in his friend would take over and kill Elphaba. This way the threat was eliminated and Glinda won't get hurt in the end. He wouldn't let this piece of trash manipulate Glinda's heart.

"I love you."

Glinda snapped her head up at that confession escaping the green lips of the vampire. Tears were getting matted into her dark fur, she wanted to say that back. How she wanted to say that back to Elphaba and make everything the better. But they were sworn enemies and…and…

_Kill her you weakling. I said kill her. Let yourself become who you truly are._

Glinda gave one last desperate look to Elphaba before running away so not to hurt Elphaba in anyway because of her werewolf side taking over her completely.

"Glinda!" The vampire shouted as she watched her lover run away from her. The raven haired beauty looked away when she couldn't see the werewolf anymore. What was going on? Why did Glinda run away from her? Her eyelids closed as her teardrops mingled in with the wet ground.

"You're lucky vampire that Glinda ran away with what little self control she had left. You would have been dead before you had a chance to fight back. I swear if I ever fucking see you with her again you will regret it." Fiyero threatened before walking away to find Glinda and hopefully get her back to her old self. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes at this and felt a little bit better that Glinda didn't run away from her because she fell out of love with her. That didn't help with the guilt of making the werewolf having to choose between her or her clan.

It didn't really matter to Elphaba because she really wasn't all that loyal to her own clan and was kind of a loner of sorts. Glinda had it difficult because she was loyal to her own clan and her father, who hates her, was leader of said clan. If he found out what the blonde was doing at night and with whom, it would defiantly be the end of her lover. The green woman picked herself off the ground, got her sword, and went home to diffuse this whole situation. Hopefully when she was rested and has eaten she could start looking for Glinda.

XXX  
Four days later and Elphaba still hasn't found Glinda. To top it off her fellow vampires were dropping like flies. They have been saying it was one of those rogues getting increasingly violent but Elphaba had sinking suspicion that it was Glinda doing all of the killings. The vampire was glad that the rogue werewolves were taking the blame and not Glinda. She didn't want anyone to harm her not before she had a chance to find her and talk to her. Elphaba gave a deep sigh as she adjusted her head on her pillow while staring that the ceiling.

Her mind was still filled with Glinda and how sweet her lips were when they were pressed against her own. It was going fine if not for that cocky son of bitch werewolf ruined everything. The vampire just wanted Glinda back with her and being able to hold onto her again. This was more complicated then she wanted it to be because the blonde had to choose between her and her clan. Four days ago it was obvious that Glinda highly conflicted and it forced her werewolf side to take over, a self defense that nearly cost Elphaba her life but Glinda still had enough control to run away before she hurt her. That meant the werewolf was still feeling for her and didn't want to bring harm to her at all. That was making this easier for Elphaba to get through the day and keep the hope alive in her dead heart that Glinda will still be in love with her.

"What do you want?" Elphaba asked as she continued to stare at the ceiling to pass by time for the sun to go down and she can look for Glinda again. A figure stepped out of the shadows that was in the corner of her room. The person stayed in the shadow because there was a patch of sun right in front of them.

"You know what is happening out there, Elphaba." The vampire said softly. Elphaba played with her fangs as she nodded her head. She knew why they were here and she wasn't going to do it.

"The clan needs you now for we are dropping at an enormous rate and soon the werewolves will have the advantage. We will lose this war. You are the best hunter we have and though you show very little loyalty to us, we need you to hunt down this werewolf and stop them before it's too late. This affects you as well if you don't do anything." The vampire pleaded their case to Elphaba. The raven haired beauty snorted and just kept on staring while ignoring this case. She wasn't going to harm Glinda at all even if he gets on his knees and begged her to do it.

"Get out and I will think about it." Elphaba hissed as she looked up to get this vampire out of her house. The young vampire nearly zoomed out of her room at the fire burning in her eyes. Elphaba smirked at the reaction she got. That must have been a younger vampire who had heard about her reputation from the older ones. It was nice to always give them a good scare. The vampire laid her head back onto the bed and waited for the moon to come so she can finally see Glinda again.

Night had come all too soon and Elphaba was out trying to look for Glinda again. Maybe this time she would be able to find her this time around. The vampire was very hopeful this time. She could feel it in her bones.

Six vampires had managed to find Glinda before Elphaba could and they had the snarling werewolf surrounded. Glinda was still not control of her actions as the werewolf completely had her in its grasp. She was moving around in a circle like a caged animal as the vampires drew in closer with their swords drawn. Wild, silver eyes moved around looking for a weak spot in the tight chain circling around her. She found it with the vampire third to the left. She smelled that they were still recovering from other wounds that graced their body. The werewolf hunched its hind legs and pounced at them. Chaos erupted after that as the rest of the vampires went and tried to rescue their down man. Swords clashed with claws and the claws won many times over. They had no chance when a werewolf had embraced itself fully whether they wanted to or not.

Glinda was hunched over a mangled up body of a dead vampire and was lapping up the blood like a dog drinking cool water. She was hungry and thirsty after this battle. She has never beaten six vampires all at once and managed to get steel on her body but they didn't last long after that. Her ears went straight up and her tongue stopped mid lap when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. Glinda turned her head around to see who has disrupted her meal. Elphaba stopped walking the moment their eyes connected. All Glinda could see and smell was a vampire not Elphaba, not the person she loves. The werewolf growled softly as she rose to her paws and started towards the vampire. Elphaba put her sword to the ground and knelt down right next to her sword. She knew this wasn't Glinda and she refused to bring harm to her when she could bring her back.

"Glin, I know you can hear me in there. I know you don't want to hurt me. Come back to me, please. I don't want to harm you at all. Come back to me." Elphaba started to say and hoped her words would penetrate the werewolf in Glinda to get her love back. The vampire closed her eyes when the werewolf showed no signs of the blond that was somewhere inside that body and showed no signs of letting up on her. The raven haired beauty wet her lips and opened her mouth to try something else.

"I love you."

Elphaba opened her eyes to see that Glinda was already in mid leap. She closed her eyes again to brace for impact and got her body ready to go into self defense mode. It felt like a boulder slammed into her body and forced her back to hit the ground hard. Elphaba felt something wet hit her neck then she heard something that seemed out of the ordinary. She sure it wasn't teeth crunching her bones as she felt no pain. It was soft and the vampire could feel it vibrating against her body. Glinda was purring.

**Phew! Nearly 4,000 words in this chapter. That is a lot of writing and I don't care as long as you guys enjoy this story. I hope you liked it and I will see you in chapter 6. Until then.**

**DWK**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, chapter 6 is here. Elphaba and Glinda are reunited but is Glinda willingly to be with Elphaba despite her affections in the last chapter. We will see, ya. Later Glinda learns something about her mother's death.**

Elphaba wanted to laugh out in relief at hearing purring coming off Glinda in her werewolf form. She thought for a second there that was she goner but something she said brought back Glinda to her. Glinda kept on purring and nuzzling the green neck, she was very happy to see the vampire, happy wasn't the word to describe the joy of being near, or this case, on top of Elphaba. To smell her, to touch her, or to lick her….

"Ew!" Elphaba groaned when a pink, slobbering tongue suddenly started to lick her face and the werewolf wasn't going to be letting up anytime soon. The vampire put her hands on the powerful shoulders; her fingers could feel the once soft and velvety fur was now in knots, caked in dirt and dry blood, and was rough to the touch. The green woman made a mental note to put that shower to good use when she brings Glinda back to her place. Now she needed to stop the werewolf from licking her to death. Elphaba grunted as she started to push while trying to avoid the tongue that wouldn't stop licking her. The werewolf whimpered and tried to push herself back onto Elphaba's body to be closer to her but Elphaba held strong for she was stronger then Glinda at the moment.

"I miss you too but the licking is too much for me." Elphaba said as she managed to get the werewolf off her body. Glinda took a couple steps back and placed her rear end on the ground then wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws as she waited for the green woman to get up. Her tongue was hanging out while she panted but her silver eyes showed the happiness at seeing the vampire in front of her. Elphaba pushed herself up into a sitting position while wiping off the spit that had accumulated on her face. When the vampire was done doing that task her eyes landed on the werewolf. A huge smile broke out on her face at seeing Glinda in front of her, she really missed seeing the werewolf and holding onto her.

What was also heart warming and brought much relief to the vampire was how Glinda acted to her after she came back. That meant that Glinda didn't care that she was a vampire and won't be having her as a midnight snack. The brightness in the silver eyes kept on getting brighter the longer the two reunited lovers stared at each other. Glinda suddenly sneezed breaking the connection. She used a paw to wipe her snout and that human like gesture made Elphaba chuckle. It such a Glinda thing to do. Her eyes finally noticed the injuries that laid on the werewolf's body.

The one that was going on a diagonal across the chest looked like it needed immediate care. The vampire pushed herself off the ground and walked towards Glinda. They can talk later right now she needed to address the werewolf's wounds and get her in a nice, warm shower to get rid of the grim and blood. A green hand landed onto of the werewolf's head and proceeded to pet the area. Glinda closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the moving fingers. That was feeling really good and her left hind leg moving proved that as well.

"Come back with me, Glin. I can give you a nice, soothing shower, your wounds treated, and some fresh blood." Elphaba whispered as she tried to get some fur untangled at the same time. Grey ears perked up at hearing all three things and all of them sounded really good especially the shower. The vampire patted her on top of the head, to tell her it was time to go, and backed up to see the werewolf better. Glinda got up onto all fours and gave a huge yawn. The green woman gulped hard at seeing rows of very, sharp teeth, she put a hand to her throat and was silently thankful none of those managed to grab her throat.

She probably wouldn't be here right now if that happened. The werewolf shook her body after the yawn then looked to Elphaba to tell her she was ready. The raven haired beauty used her hand to motion Glinda to follow her. Glinda didn't waste her time and quickly padded towards the vampire with her tail high up in the air. The two walked back to Elphaba's place and occasionally Glinda brush up against the vampire just to feel her. When they got back to the house Elphaba made good on her promise on giving Glinda a nice, hot shower but declined taking it with the blonde.

Glinda still had her open wounds and Elphaba wasn't able to trust herself anymore with that sweet blood coming out of the blonde. She didn't want to add another injury to what Glinda already had. So while the werewolf cleaned herself off while Elphaba drank a huge amount of pig's blood to quench her thirst so not to attack Glinda because she wasn't able to control herself. The vampire then got everything ready to treat the wounds that were on the werewolf's body.

Glinda growled when Elphaba started to rub alcohol on her chest wound, she only did it because it stung badly. Elphaba chose to ignore that and continue to wipe down the area just incase Glinda didn't get it properly cleaned up. The vampire tossed the bloodied cotton swab onto the table, she was thankful that she drank that pig's blood, and got busy on closing it up to help the healing factor go faster.

The werewolf calmed down after the swab and relaxed into the chair as Elphaba worked on her. The blonde was amazed at how precise and concentrated the vampire was on closing up her wound. It was like she has done it multiple times before. A pink tongue was stuck out in concentration green fingers nimbly moved the needle about the opened wound. After getting a closer inspection the cut didn't seem as deep as before and it made the green woman feel better then before.

"You know, I wasn't expecting the greeting I got from you. I thought you were going to hate me for what I am and we are suppose to hate each other." Elphaba whispered with her eyes never leaving the chest area though her eyes strayed lower where the towel was covering up the breasts. The vampire had to control her rising desire to rip off the towel and explore the naked flesh that was hidden from her. Glinda ran a hand through her still wet locks while giving a deep sigh. She guess that they were having this conversation now. It was finding that Elphaba was a vampire brought out her true self and it caused her to go on a rampage that took out many vampires.

Though it was Elphaba that brought her back and it was Elphaba that was taking care of her. A pale hand came on top of the working green ones. Brown eyes went up until they were captured by piercing blue eyes. The green woman was lost in the deep pools of shimmering blue and the desire shot through her body again. Her nose smelt the werewolf's own desire and she breathed in deeply to smell the sweet yet tangy smell.**(A/N: that is not what you think it is...ok maybe it is just a tiny bit)** A tongue went out and licked her lips in a slow way. The air got heavier as the two lovers kept on staring at each other. Glinda was the first to break the silence that hung over them.

"Elphaba, sure finding out that you are a vampire heavily conflicted me and resulted in me killing all your fellow vampires. Sorry about that by the way." Glinda said with an apologetic smile on her face. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders indifferently; she really didn't care about her clan and only came to their aid when they begged her too. She loved it when they begged her to do something, that means then needed her. The blonde looked shocked at such a lack of fire or sadness in the brown eyes at knowing how many of her clan's men dead. The vampire gave a crooked smile at the confusion and shock on her lover's face. She must haven't read up on her at all to know that she isn't apart of the clan anymore.

"You really don't know about me, well about what I have done in my past. I don't associate myself with the vampire clan any more and I could care less that you killed a lot of them." Elphaba responded with another shrug of the shoulders. The emotions displayed on the werewolf's face melted away and turned into curiosity. She now wanted to know what happened that made Elphaba cut off all ties to the vampire clan. Elphaba shook her head back and forth that story will be saved for another time. They needed to have this discussion about what they should do now before they can move forward and figure out what to do. Glinda was a little disappointed at not getting the scoop but she knew she will be getting in later when they continue this relationship in secret. She wanted to know what Elphaba has done as a vampire and learn everything she could about he green woman now that this was out in the open. Glinda cleared her throat to get back on track.

"Be as that may Elphaba, what is in my heart is stronger then who I am and what my father" Glinda's face scrunched up like she just tasted foul blood at using the word 'father' to describe Adonis. He wasn't a father to her nor was she a daughter to him. It made Elphaba wonder if Adonis was this horrible to Glinda her whole life and why was she thinking that she felt like she has seen him from somewhere before. The vampire heard of him numerous times but there was something in her head that told her that she has met him before. Elphaba shook that crazy notion out of her head and focused on her lover. The vampire squeezed the hand that was in her own to bring some kind of comfort to the werewolf. Glinda smiled softly at the comforting gesture and squeezed back.

"And what my father has beating into me. You brought me out of my werewolf state when only the werewolf who embraced themselves fully can do. Your love brought me back, Elphaba. I don't care that you are a vampire and you have clearly shown that you don't care I'm a werewolf."

Glinda let go of the green hand to cup her lover's face and pulled it up until they were face to face. Thumbs caressed the cold flesh as their eyes bore into each other. Neither wanted to break the spell that was over them at the moment, Glinda moved in her head until their lips came together. This discussion will have to be halted indefinitely as Elphaba returned the kiss and moved her mouth firmly against the pink ones. The vampire wrapped her arms around the werewolf's waist and picked her up. Glinda wrapped her legs around the green woman as the vampire carried her to the bedroom. The door closing echoed in the house then silence hung in the area.

XXX

"Glinda, finally you came back. I was worried about you." Fiyero exclaimed when Glinda came back the next morning, looking refreshed and very happy. Glinda gave him a huge grin as she was brought into a tight hug. She was glad to see him as well. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her towards her room. He has been looking non stop to find her and bring her back to the clan to get her back to herself. It looked like it just happened on its own and now he had his friend back.

"Yeah, it took awhile but I came back. I got quite a few vampires down as well." Glinda replied with a smile. Fiyero chuckled and nodded his head; he has heard about the drop in vampires and knew it must have been her doing all those killings.

"Well, it looks like the little pup has finally done something right. It looks like my teaching finally got to you." Adonis said proudly right behind the blondes. Glinda didn't even bother suppressing an annoyed growl at this and chose to ignore her father. The blonde made a noise when he ran a hand through her golden locks. What the hell was he trying to do? Glinda whipped her head around and lost her breath at genuine praise in his icy blue eyes. This was not the man she grew up with. He never praised her nor showed it because of their mutual hating of each other. The blonde gave him the look that meant 'what are you playing at?' before walking away with Fiyero right by her side.

"Who the hell does he think he is? That is not my father out there." Glinda ranted when they got to the privacy of her room. Fiyero looked away as the blonde vented out her frustration. He knew Adonis at one point truly loved Glinda but when his lover and Glinda's mother was murdered he changed to what he was now. The blonde never knew that because she was a pup at the time. Fiyero knew who killed her too.

"Yes it is, Glinda. That was your father before he became the monster today." Fiyero replied as he came in front of the pacing werewolf and put his hands on her shoulders. Glinda gave him a disbelief look and shook her head no. That was impossible he has always and will be an asshole to her until one of them died. Fiyero shook her and growled in frustration for he has been here longer then Glinda has and seen more then she what has known her whole life. After seeing Elphaba days ago he thought the vampire looked very familiar and decided to research her. What he found was mind blowing to say the least and when he will tell Glinda what he found it will be icing on the cake. It will make sure the blonde never sees her again. It was a fool proof plan.

"Glinda, I've been here longer then you have and before your mother was murdered he truly loved and cared for you. There is something you should know about that day. That vampire that kissed you looked very familiar to me and I researched her extensively." Fiyero said as Glinda's blue eyes moved back and forth. She didn't like where this was going at all. She knew that the blonde really didn't like Elphaba at all but she was curious about what he found out about her. The werewolf was highly curious at what Elphaba did while still in the vampire clan. So Glinda leaned in to hear what Fiyero had to say.

"She killed your mother, Glinda. She is the reason why your life is like the way it is." Fiyero confessed. The blonde backed away from her friend with heavy breathing. That was not true, Elphaba didn't kill her mother. Not her lover, that wasn't possible. Glinda turned away and just started to pace around her room trying to not think Elphaba was the main reason she has a father who hates her and beats her because she was his daughter.

"Can you love her now knowing that she is responsible your horrible life." Fiyero said hoping that this information would make Glinda hate Elphaba and never see her again. A light bulb went off in the blonde's head at hearing this. Fiyero was trying to get her to hate her lover. The werewolf whirled around with fire in her blue eyes. She couldn't believe her own friend would be manipulating her just like Adonis has done to her. Glinda walked up to Fiyero and punched him right in the face. He hit the ground hard with blood gushing out of his nose.

"How dare you say that!" The werewolf hissed dangerously as she stared at her down friend with the glare showed off how furious Glinda was. He was trying to get her away from Elphaba forever, well his ploy didn't work. Though Fiyero did plant the seed in her mind and made her slightly wonder if Elphaba was the vampire who killed her mother. The blonde stalked away and decided to ask her father if what Fiyero said was true. Right now she didn't believe a word that was coming out of his mouth. Glinda pulled her door off its hinges and stalked out of the room while she let Fiyero whimper out his broken nose on her ground.

The doors to Adonis's chambers slammed open as Glinda stood in between the two with her chest heaving.

"ADONIS!"

Adonis nearly spat out his blood at seeing his daughter coming into his room. This was highly unexpected and wondered what has caused her to grace her presence when he rather not see her at all. The head werewolf put his golden goblet on the table next to his bed and sat up as Glinda nearly sprinted to him.

"Glinda, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you not to-Ack!" Adonis's chasting was cut off when Glinda grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall with a deep growl. Her eyes have already turned dark silver as her hand tighten around her father's windpipe. If he doesn't answer her question truthfully she will make he will be bleeding underneath her paws.

"Listen to me, Adonis, I want you to answer one question and you better be truthful otherwise I will be feasting on your dead carcass." Glinda warned while her hand that was around Adonis's throat was already turning into a huge paw and her sharp claws poked at his skin. Adonis gulped hard and for the first time was truly afraid of his daughter. He had no room to nod his head in understanding and had to blink his eyes twice to say 'yes' Glinda hissed softly as she loosened up her grip just a bit so her father could talk properly. She silently wished that he would have said no so she could have finally killed him.

"Who killed my mother?" The werewolf asked with a shaking voice. Icy blue eyes widen at such a question. He was thinking why Glinda brought this up; it was so out of the blue. Adonis grunted when the paw around his neck tightened obviously Glinda didn't like the silence coming off of him.

"It was a vampire and after killing your mother they were about to get you too. After fending them off I finally got a good look at them. I was shocked at seeing that their skin was green." Adonis answered truthfully. He was released and his body hit the ground as Glinda backed away from him with horror in her eyes. This couldn't be true? Her father must have been lying to her again. The blonde tried to keep her tears at bay as she turned away from her father.

"I'm sorry my little pup, I wasn't fast enough." Adonis's guilt ridden and sadden voice came over her shoulder. Glinda's voice hitched at the sincerity her father's voice, this wasn't him at all. If he was acting like this then it must be true. Elphaba killed her mother.

**Yeah, Elphaba killed Glinda's mother. This will be interesting to explain for me and for Elphaba. For the thing with Elphaba smelling Glinda's desire, it was a little bit physically but a lot hormonely. Glinda sent out pheromones that were highly desirable to Elphaba. This might be in the story as well but later. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.  
DWK**


	7. Chapter 7

**All righty then, chapter 7 is up and running. Now is the fateful moment on whether Elphaba indeeded killed Glinda's mother and if Glinda wants Elphaba still after learning this. I won't keep you any longer. So enjoy. :)**

No, Elphaba couldn't have done it. She couldn't be responsible for her mother's death and making her father who he is today. Glinda squeezed her eyelids tightly and it forced tears to run down her cheeks. Her father must have been mistaken but there was something in her heart that was telling her all of it was true. The werewolf was taking shaky breaths to calm herself down, it was little help. For her father has planted seeds of doubt in her mind and she needed to know the truth and the best way was to go to Elphaba herself. She was there and could tell her, as her soulful brown eyes stared into her light blue ones, that none of it was true.

"You have to be lying." Glinda hissed softly as she swallowed hard. She needed to hear her father say, out of his own mouth, that he made a mistake then she can let Elphaba off the hook. The blonde didn't want to think that Elphaba was responsible for the reason her life was hell all the time. Icy blue eyes narrowed greatly at having been called a liar by his wench he called daughter. Adonis growled a warning as he smoothly got up. He didn't like being called a liar and who ever said it paid dearly. The head werewolf put a hand on his daughter's shoulder then suddenly four, sharp claws dug into the skin. Glinda bit her lip from screaming out is sudden pain. The blonde knew her father was back to his old habits again and suppressed a growl of her own when the pain went away.

"You bitch! How dare you call me a liar. I saw it with my own eyes and their flesh was a green as my sin of having you." Adonis growled deeply as his claws dug deeper into the shoulder. It went in so far that Glinda swore she could feel the tips scratching the bone. Crystal blue eyes quickly turned into silver at another low blow from her father. The blonde yanked herself out of the iron grip Adonis had on her and twirled around while transforming. Adonis felt pain rip through the side of the face and flew right onto his bed by the force of the blow. The head werewolf put a hand to the left side of his face and pulled it back to see blood dripping off her fingers.

His harden icy blue eyes swept up towards his so called daughter and saw her standing a couple feet from him in her werewolf state. He looked down to see her right claws were dripping blood right off like little rivers of blood. Glinda snarled while picking up the hand that had the blood on it, her eyes never left her father when she licked each claw clean and looked like she was enjoying it as well. Adonis hissed at her in much anger and started to get to teach his daughter a lesson when Glinda turned away from him then started to run away. She didn't want to waste time picking a fight with Adonis when she needed to get to Elphaba and question her to get her side of the story. The werewolf trusted her more then the other two people who have told her the vampire killed her mother.

XXX

Elphaba was sitting in her little library, resting on a nice, comfy chair with her back resting on one arm rest and her legs over the edge of the other. A book was in her hands and her eyes were rapidly moving back and forth trying to absorb each word, each feeling that the characters in were feeling. She liked to read books just to remember what it was like to be human and get lost in a fantasy where she and Glinda were just two normal human beings in love. There was no war, no clans, no forbidden love just the two of them being happy with each other. A green thumb came up and swiped her tongue to get some traction to turn the page.

As the vampire was turning to the next page of the book something crashed through the tinted window. Elphaba hissed at sun flooding the area and it forced her to dive behind the couch so not to get burned into ashes. The vampire put a hand to her chest and rested against the shield, that was too close for comfort. She stilled when her ears picked up feet pounding around in front of her and something sniffing the air. Werewolves! Her brown eyes darted around in fear how did they know that she lived here. They must have fallowed Glinda at one point and figured someone she knew lived her. Her bastard of a father must have sent one to take her away to hurt Glinda more. Elphaba bared her fangs in anger at thinking this. That man was willingly to do anything to bring his daughter down.

Even though it made her furious she couldn't do anything because the sun has taken up much of the room and she was trapped. The vampire gulped when the paws stopped walking right in front of her shield. This wasn't going to be good at all. She was dead. The werewolf gave a loud roar and ripped the chair away from Elphaba. The green woman felt herself being picked up by the neck and tossed to the shaded part of the room. It consisted of part of Elphaba's collection of books, a night stand, lamp and ten feet of wall. Elphaba was lucky and smashed into the night stand that had the lamp on it.

The vampire gave a pained groan as she tried to recover from the sudden toss. The werewolf didn't give her time to recover as it picked her up by one of her hands then slammed her into the wall. Elphaba struggled to get free but the werewolf had two, very tight grips on her wrists. Hot breath caressed her green face as the werewolf tried to catch their breath. It gave the vampire time to see who she was up against and see if she could be them despite being the underdog right now. Her brown eyes traveled down and stopped when she noticed a scar gracing the chest area. It was going down a diagonal path just like the one Glinda had on her yesterday. No, this wasn't possible. Why was her lover attacking her?

Elphaba looked back up with her eyes misted over, begging Glinda to tell her what the hell was going on. The werewolf started to shrink, the fur was turned into skin, claws shrunk back into fingernails, and silver eyes turned into crystal blue that were filled with conflicted emotions. Glinda's chest was heaving as her eyes never left Elphaba's. She needed this; she needed to know that Elphaba wasn't responsible for her mother's death. Elphaba broke the strong hold of the werewolf's gaze; she didn't like seeing such emotions in those eyes. That meant there was trouble and the vampire hoped Glinda hasn't backed away from their love because she thought things through after what happened last night. The green woman thought it ironic that this position Glinda was using on her now was very similar in one of the positions they took last night. This one wasn't about love or desire it was about power and wanting something. Something the vampire didn't know yet.

"Elphaba, you have answer something for me. I will let you go but please just look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Glinda whispered thickly as she loosened her hold on the green wrists to show the vampire what she promised she was going to do. Elphaba returned her gaze back on to her lover and started to go towards her when she saw tears running down her face. Glinda retightened her grip on Elphaba and forced her back onto the wall with a shaky, warning growl. With no choice but to comply with the blonde the vampire moved her head up and down to tell Glinda that she will do it. The vampire had to ignore her instincts of comforting the werewolf in front of her. Glinda licked her lips and tried to take deep, calming breaths but nothing was working. When Elphaba told her the truth will she be able to calm down.

"Elphaba, did you kill my mother? I have two people on my side telling me that you killed her, one of them being my father. I don't trust either one of them so I am asking you. Did you kill her?" Glinda questioned. Elphaba was floored by this sudden question of who she killed. The vampire closed her eyes to think about this. If she did kill Glinda's mother she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and hopefully Glinda might forgive but that seemed like a stretch. This would mean she was responsible for changing Adonis into the monster he is today. The raven haired beauty exhaled softly and searched deep into her mind. She has been a vampire for a very long time and has killed too many werewolves when she was younger and brasher. The vampire struggled to piece back her younger years but everything was in bits and pieces; it was too hard to decipher anything anymore. The answer was waying heavy on Elphaba's heart because she can't remember if she killed Glinda's mother maybe if her lover gave her something in more detail it could happen.

"I can't remember." Elphaba whispered sorrowfully as she opened her eyes again. Her hands clenched and unclenched when she saw the bottom pink lip began to tremble at the answer she gave. She didn't like this at all. She couldn't comfort Glinda and it was really sucking big time. The blonde's face started to contort into grief at the answer she didn't want to hear. The green woman struggled against the hold the vampire still had on her but even in her sorrow Glinda held on strong.

"Give me something more, Glin. My memory is really choppy. Give me something more I can't stand to see you like this." Elphaba pleaded desperately as she was forced to watch more tears stain her lover's face. Glinda sniffled and tried to catch her breath but it was so hard for her chest was tightening even more. She desperately wanted Elphaba to scoop her up in her arms and never let go. The blonde wanted this to go away and never come back but she opened the can of worms that cannot be closed..

"I-I was a…a…pup and I wa-was there when it…it happ-ppened." Glinda struggled to get a complete sentence out. Elphaba closed her eyes again and tried to focus on if there was a baby werewolf when she killed an adult one. The vampire just got flashes of times when she finished off numerous werewolves. Nothing was standing out not even the silver like fur that baby werewolves had. Elphaba shook her head back and forth in frustration this was getting nowhere and she was letting Glinda down.

"I can't remember at all. I'm sorry." The vampire apologized with much sincerity she had in her undead body. The werewolf let go of Elphaba at that moment and fell to her knees with sobs escaping her mouth. The green woman went after her crying lover and wrapped her up in her arms. She rocked Glinda back and forth while whispering her apologies over and over again.

It seemed like forever when the blonde finally quieted down and silence hung in the arm. Elphaba pressed her green lips to a temple as she rubbed the back in soothing circles. Glinda didn't want to be comforted at the moment and wrenched herself out of her lover's arms. She needed to think deeply about what the vampire told her. Elphaba started to crawl after the retreating werewolf but was forced back when excruciating pain jolted up her arm. The vampire had put a hand in the sun when she was trying to get to Glinda. Elphaba crawled away from her silent enemy while cradling her burnt hand to her chest.

"Glinda, please don't leave." The raven haired beauty begged with tears in her eyes. She didn't want this to end on this sour note. She wanted Glinda and if Glinda left her it would be it over for her, she might as well stick a stake through her heart if the werewolf never wanted to see her again. The blonde stopped in front of the door and turned her head around.

"I need to think this through, Elphaba. I needed to. Don't follow me." Glinda whispered before opening the door and walked out leaving Elphaba alone to wait out until the moon came. The vampire banged her head against the wall while her own tears streamed down her face. She might have lost the one person who truly meant the world to her.

A cool breeze wafted through blades of grass and through thick, grey fur. Glinda's sides heaved as her silver eyes looked at the half moon. The werewolf was sitting on a lone hill starring at the heavens that laid before her. She has been thinking about the situation that has happened today and what she needed to do. A smile grew in the silver eyes on remembering a day she brought Elphaba here and she transformed into her werewolf self to let Elphaba rest against her body. Elphaba just talked about anything and Glinda would give a response through body langue. There were times where they would bust out laughing about something. Their speaking went beyond words and the best part of that night when the vampire kissed underneath the stars and moon. The werewolf suddenly leapt to her paws and started to run as fast as she could back to Elphaba's house. She had made her decision.

A hand came up and knocked lightly on the wooden door. There was a pause before the person heard the door handle being jiggled then turned. The door's hinges creaked loudly and made the person wince slightly while thinking that door seriously needed some oiling. Elphaba's face appeared out of the dark while she leaned her body against the door frame.

"What do you want?" The vampire asked with a slight hoarseness as her arms came across her waist while her brown eyes locked with soft blue ones. Glinda licked her lips before walking towards a tensing Elphaba. The blonde reached up her hands to cup the green cheeks. Thumbs came in and wiped away the remnants of tears that were still on her lover's face. Their eyes never left each other when Glinda pulled down Elphaba's face until their lips connected. The vampire blinked her eyes a couple of times before closing them and returned the kiss. This was good, scratch that, this was fantastic. The vampire wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and started to walk backwards. Their laughter echoed out into the night as the door to Elphaba's house closed.

**I was going to end this chapter where Glinda left Elphaba alone but I didn't want to end this chapter on a bad note so you guys got a fluffy end instead. So enjoy it while it lasts because there might be some angst coming in soon. I will see you guys in chapter 8. Until then.**

**DWK**


	8. Chapter 8

**All righty chapter 8 is up and ready to be read. It was easy to do after I stuffed myself with a BigMac,fries, the southern style chicken, and a soda. I could say it was a Diet Coke and joke that I'm watching my figure but I'm not. I eat pretty good as that shows ya. Anyways there is some fluff in the beginning but it does go down hill after that and rises a little bit in the end. So enjoy. :) **

Elphaba moaned softly as her undead body told her it was time to wake up. She shifted her head on her pillow while smacking her lips. The vampire's eyes snapped open when she picked up a noise right next to her. Her training kicked in when Elphaba sat up in her bed and moved her head around to see where the noise was coming from. A soft sigh came from her left and it made Elphaba turn towards that noise again. The green woman relaxed at seeing a flash of golden hair and exposed skin. Another soft snore escaped the pink lip as the vampire laid back next to her lover.

She remembered what happened last night and it was, dare she say it, more magical then the first time. A green arm wrapped around the waist as Elphaba spooned the still sleeping werewolf. The vampire was glad that Glinda came back to her in the end. She didn't know what she would do if the blonde never came back or told her that she never wanted to see her again. Glinda's chest heaved slightly and a very, soft moan escaped her lips. Blue eyes fluttered open and looked around the room she was in.

"Morning, my sweet. Did you sleep well?"

The werewolf smiled at hearing the deep timbre of her lover's voice and craned her neck to get a good look at the green face with those probing, brown eyes. When their eyes met, two grins formed on their faces. Elphaba pressed her lips against the shoulder then nipped it with her fang but didn't bite with enough force to break skin. The werewolf gave a soft moan and titled her head upward to give move skin to the vampire. Elphaba inhaled heavily to get that sweet smell that was coming from her lover. Glinda was starting to purr when green lips brushed against her racing pulse point. Her left hand detached from the waist area and disappeared beneath the sheets pooled at their waist. The vampire breathed in again of what she thought was her lover's desire.

"You smell so good and so sweet. I could eat you up." Elphaba murmured against the pale skin before placing an open mouth kiss on the patch of skin before her. Glinda was getting highly turned on at just those words especially the last sentence. Her purring increased but she used a hand of her own to stop the green one from getting closer to her intended target. Elphaba pulled back a bit while Glinda turned in her arms so they could talk face to face. She twirled some raven locks around her finger to get rid of that disappointed look in the vampire's face. The werewolf saw it was morning and she needed to get back to her father. He may hate her but he will send out a search party to get her because of what her mother made him promise something she didn't know.

"Elphie, I got to go. The sun is up and Adonis will send out a group to find me if I don't get back very soon. I don't want them to find you." Glinda whispered before slipping out of the bed to get her clothes back on so she can leave to save Elphaba's life. They just reconciled last night and the werewolf didn't want that to spoil the moment they had all night long. Elphaba sat up while clutching the sheets to her naked body as she watched the blonde scurry about to get ready as fast as she can.

After that happened and Elphaba got into some clothes herself, the vampire tried to give Glinda some pig's blood to quench her hunger but the werewolf spat it out immediately. The blonde was use to drinking human blood all her life and the second the pig's blood hit her taste buds she couldn't drink it. To her, it tasted like sour milk and rotten eggs mixed together. Glinda thanked the vampire anyways for trying but it might never happen. She was too use to drinking the richness and warmth from the human blood.

Now they were standing in front of the doorway where Glinda will leave Elphaba again. The vampire was holding back tears at having her lover leave her again. It sucks and hurts every time the werewolf walks out of that doorway because she couldn't follow her. The vampire cursed that there was a war going on between the werewolves and vampires otherwise she could be with Glinda without this veil of secrecy. The werewolf was holding onto a green hand and caressing it with a stroke of her thumb trying to get rid of the sadness in the brown eyes. She didn't want to leave Elphaba at all. She just wanted to stay here and be with her forever. Glinda exhaled softly and had to release the hand from her own. She had to leave now before something happens. Though the blonde didn't want to leave without a kiss from the vampire.

The blonde cupped Elphaba's face and pulled it down until their lips met in a pseudo-chaste kiss. The vampire wrapped her hand around the blonde's waist and pulled her in to her body. Glinda slid a hand into the thick lock and swiped her tongue across the bottom of the green lip. The green woman let Glinda get what she want as her hand became entangled in the blonde locks. Their kiss suddenly became frantic and more hurried as they tried to get closer then ever.

During this very intense kiss one of Elphaba's fangs accidentally broke some skin on the bottom lip of her lover. The vampire got her first taste of that highly sweet and intoxicating blood. The raven haired beauty was feeling her suppressed vampire urges come back with a fury as more of the blood dripped into her mouth. It was like drinking the sweetest wine there was in OZ and she was one of the few lucky to drink it. Elphaba swiped her tongue over the bleeding wound to get more but Glinda turned her head to the side making the vampire hiss in frustration. She wanted to keep on tasting that addicting blood. The werewolf tasted her own blood then heard her lover's reaction when the kiss was broken. Elphaba has been drinking that pig's blood for a long time and now she got a taste of real, warm blood. It might make her relapse and Glinda didn't want that to happen.

"I got to go, Elphie. Drink some blood and I will see you later at our usual spot." Glinda said as she got to the tip of her feet and pressed her lips to a cheek. That touch brought Elphaba back. So she turned her head and chastely kissed the blonde on the lips. She didn't want this to happen; she wanted Glinda to stay with her. If that happened Glinda's life would be in danger because her father was an asshole.

"I love you." Glinda whispered before opening the door, while making sure Elphaba wasn't in the light, and walked out. It happened so fast that the vampire thought she was still kissing the blonde. Brown eyes blinked rapidly when her arms wrapped around nothing but air.

"I love you too."

A teardrop hit the wooden floor after a soft voice whispered the declaration of love.

XX

Glinda tried to sneak back into the werewolf safe haven unnoticed but the minutes the door closed two, huge werewolves were standing in front of her with their arms crossed. They were softly growling as the blonde gulped hard. This wasn't good at all. Her blue eyes looked all around to see where her father was going to pop up with all her senses alert. The werewolf smelled Adonis's scent right behind her but she wasn't quick enough in defending herself. Adonis grabbed her right arm and twisted hard behind her back. Glinda bared her teeth in pain but didn't say anything to give him any satisfaction.

"Finally, my daughter arrives back home." Adonis hisses as he twisted the arm even tighter. Glinda squeezed her eyes tightly but still didn't vocal her huge discomfort. The head werewolf hissed softly while nodding his head to the werewolves standing in front of her. Glinda moved her head away when a calloused hand came in and cupped her chin. She hated it when her father would touch her. It would make her skin crawl and she would take a shower right after it to get his touch off her. A burst of pain came from the back of her head when Adonis hit her hard in that spot. He didn't like how Glinda moved away from his touch.

"You little bitch; I was waiting for this so much. You are getting your ass kicked for calling me a liar, for hurting me, and for bringing up your mother's death." Adonis hisses before pushing Glinda into the two werewolves in front of them. The blonde was still recovering from the hit to the head as they dragged her away to take her down to the dungeons to receive her severe punishment. Adonis was smiling cheerfully when Glinda was out of his sight. He started to whistle and walk away to preoccupy himself while his daughter finally got what was coming to her.

Fiyero stepped out of the shadows with horror and concern in his eyes. This wasn't right. Glinda was going to get severely hurt and he needed to do something. But he couldn't take on the werewolves who were doing going to be torturing Glinda by himself. He needed help. Fiyero growled slightly at who could help him get Glinda out of there but he had no choice. All the other werewolves were too scared of Adonis to help him out. Fiyero walked out of the mansion and sniffed the open air to get a drift of Glinda's scent. When he caught it he started to walk and follow the blonde's scent. He just hoped he would get back in time before something bad happens to Glinda.

Elphaba was preoccupying herself in library to pass by time until the moon came and she can be reunited with her lover again. The green woman was sharpening her sword for it was starting to dull again. Sparks flew off the slide off the sword as Elphaba pushed the rock down its side. The vampire put the rock onto the table next to the chair she was sitting in and picked up her sword to test its sharpness. Elphaba pushed herself off and walked to the table where a new lamp was resting. She jiggled the sword handle in her hand a couple of times before getting a good grip on in. The vampire inhaled a little bit and brought her sword her sword up. The green witch grunt and swept her sword right across the support system. Brown eyes waited and waited to see what will happen. The table swayed then it slid off its support.

The lamp crashed to the ground and only a four inch stub was left standing on the wooden floor. Elphaba made a happy humming noise and felt very satisfied that she got the sharpness she wanted. The green woman started to turn around when the window, she just repaired, was crashed through again. The vampire whirled her sword in the air ready for the attack. The raven haired beauty knew she was in a tight corner both literally and figuratively as she had about ten feet of shaded area as the rest of the room was flooded with the bright sun. Elphaba gripped her sword tighter and hisses at the werewolf that was shaking off glass and wood off their body. Their grey ears shot up at the warning and stood up while transforming back into their human form. Brown eyes narrowed greatly as she hissed again at seeing who was before her.

"You." The green woman spat at seeing Fiyero standing before her. If the sunlight wasn't in this room at this moment she would be attacking him with full force. He was a reason hers and Glinda's reunion was cut short plus he threatened her death if she ever saw Glinda again. Fiyero rolled his eyes at the threat and knew this vampire was a little threat to him because he had the advantage. He didn't want to get into a fight not when time was not on Glinda's side.

"Look, I'm not here to fight." Elphaba snorted in disbelief and gripped her sword tighter in her hand as she was getting ready to fight this werewolf in front of her. She just needed to get out of this room with little damage to her body as possible. Fiyero was all ready on a short fuse and that snort set him off. He flew at Elphaba and slammed her into the wall, leaving her body imprint on it as well. The vampire struggled to get out of his hold on her but Fiyero kneaded her right in the stomach. It forced Elphaba to freeze up in pain and make it easier for Fiyero to talk without the concentration on making her stop moving.

"I hate you and you hate me but we both love Glinda. This is something in common that we have. Her father, right now, is having her tortured for stupid reasons. She is still young and sometimes these things get brutal that even older werewolves are left gasping for air. I need your help in rescuing her." Fiyero stated his reason of being here and asking for his most hated enemy help. Elphaba looked sharply to the werewolf at hearing this. Glinda was in trouble and she needed to get to her. Though it will pain her to do this, she will help this scum rescue her lover from the asshole. The vampire begrudgingly nodded her head in understanding. Fiyero let her go and now stood in front of her. The air was thick with tension between the two enemies. Elphaba leaned up against the wall and rested a foot against it as well while crossing her arms. Her eyes never leaving Fiyero just incase he tried to do something.

"So what is your big plan? As you can see I can't go in the sunlight."

XXX

Glinda screamed in horrible pain when liquid silver was poured over her body. Her body arched but it forced her wrist to push against the silver chains that were holding her against the wall. It was a double whammy for Adonis wanted the people who were getting their punishment to feel much pain as possible. The werewolf was shaking and grunting softly while the silver dripped off her body and into some open wounds. It was like her body was on fire all around and nothing was going to soothe that ever again. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to get her breathing back. Glinda knew her father was cruel and a vicious ruler but this made him seem like homicidal sociopath that like to bring much pain to a person just to get off.

"That's long enough. Wash off the silver." One of the werewolves order as they backed away with the empty bottle that was once filled with the liquid silver. The blonde hissed when cool water was suddenly dumped over her body. It may have washed off the silver but it did nothing to soothe the sting that was still there. Glinda shook her body to get the access water off her and looked up to see what else they were going to do. The two tortures were standing in front of her with a silver cat-o'-nine-tails in their hands; Glinda gulped hard and prepared herself for the much awaited pain.

Her eyes caught a shadow moving in the background of the dungeon and wondered what caused it. Suddenly pained ripped through out her body when one of the torturers whipped her with the silver cat-o'-nine-tails right across her ribs and stomach area. The blonde bent over with a painful grunt as the silver balls were ripped off her body. Blood dripped off the silver as the second one was getting ready to attack the heavy breathing blonde. The werewolf pulled back and was about to fling it forward when a huge roar rang in their ears.

Fiyero leapt out of the shadows in his werewolf state and Elphaba was right behind him with her sword drawn. Glinda watched as her friend and lover unite to save her and take down the werewolves who did this two her. A thick, river of blood slowly made its way towards Glinda's feet. Elphaba's chest heaved as she ran a hand through her tousled hair. That was so invigorating and adrenaline rushing, she hadn't had a decent fight in awhile and to take out these two felt great. Fiyero nursed a nasty hand wound while sitting next to the dead werewolf he easily took care off.

"Elphie." Glinda whispered through deep breaths as she stared at her green lover. She had no clue what was going on and why Elphaba and Fiyero were together to beat down the werewolves who tortured her. It was highly unexpected to say the least. Elphaba picked her head up and looked towards the sweet voice of her lover's. Her brown eyes widen at seeing second and some third degree burns gracing all over the blonde's body then blood gushing out of the whip marks that were just recently made.

The vampire left her sword in the heart of the dead werewolf she killed and briskly made her way towards the blonde. When she gets her hands on Adonis she make sure he will suffer like Glinda before she takes his life away from him. When in reach green hands came out and cupped the blonde's face then pink and green met in a kiss. Glinda now felt no pain the moment those lips touched hers.

**Glinda had it bad and now Elphaba will probably be out for Adonis's blood in the next couple of chapters now after seeing what he has done to Glinda. The next chapters will defiently be bring in some heat. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have neglected this story so badly. Forgive me for not updating any sooner. I will try and make it worth your guys while. I must say I will rate this chapter to 'M' but I will keep it in the 'T' section so it won't be a bother to you. It is just for this chapter and that is it. There is some blood drinking but nothing graphic. So I will let you guys read and enjoy. :) Ok I got the half- vampire and half werewolf thing from Underworld. So I don't own Underworld nor Wicked.**

Glinda now felt no pain the moment those lips touched hers. Glinda sighed softly into the kiss and very, gently moved her lips against Elphaba's. She was still way too weak to really show how much she missed her lover. Elphaba was just trying to hold back her tears after seeing such damage marring the blonde's body. She always heard stories ever since she was young how cruel and unforgiving Adonis was to his own clan but she had no idea that this man would do this to his own daughter.

A sharp burst of pain in the back of the vampire's head forced the kisse to end prematurely. Elphaba turned her head around and hissed at Fiyero staring her down with hard, silver eyes. Fiyero growled softly and pointed to the ground with his right paw. He didn't like that those two were kissing right in front of him. He decided to end it with a toss of the keys at Elphaba. It was her fault that she was occupied at the moment. The vampire bit her tongue and looked down to see the see of golden keys sparkling right next to her foot. The green woman glared at the werewolf for she knew he deliberately threw these keys just to break them up. Elphaba snatched up the keys and started to look for the right ones while thinking of a plan to piss Fiyero off at the same time.

"It's the fourth one, Elphie. I've been down here too many times to know what key is to which chain or cell." Glinda whispered when she saw that Elphaba was starting to look for the correct key to her chains. The vampire sharply looked to her lover with shock in her eyes. She was thinking Glinda has been here too many times for torture and just memorized what key went where. If that was the case she will let get Glinda free and make her wait down here so she can finish Adonis off right now. Seeing the look of horror and anger in the brown eyes Glinda shook her head no. She didn't want Elphaba to get killed because her emotions clouded her judgment. Elphaba would lose almost immediately for Adonis has no emotions to hinder him and that was makes him deadly.

"No, not like that. My father tried to make me like him when I was younger and forced me to watch other werewolves, vampires, and humans being tortured. Hated it at first but I just became indifferent and I refused to become like him." Glinda explained in a soft voice for her body was giving to the beating it took. Even with werewolf in her blood nobody in her clan could walk and talk fine after this, not even her. The cat-o'-nine-tails she can but after having liquid silver poured over her flesh it was too much for her to handle. Elphaba made a soft, sympathetic noise as she slid the key, Glinda pointed, out into the lock and twisted it.

She was glad that Glinda didn't become just like her father. They would never have become who they were today. The blonde's body gave out the minute her support from the chain was gone. With lighting quick reflexives Elphaba put her arms out and caught Glinda. The vampire gagged at seeing flesh beginning to peel off the werewolf's back. That silver did more damage then she realized. She tried to shake the scent of burnt flesh out of her nose as she helped Glinda to her feet again. The blonde whimpered and groaned in pain as her body tried to move when it didn't want to. Elphaba very carefully held onto her lover for much needed support. Her eyes slyly moved over to Fiyero to see what his reaction was because Glinda had wrapped her own arms around her body and snuggled deep into her chest.

Fiyero cracked his neck to the side and his sides were heaving. That vampire better leave soon other wise there won't be one to hold onto Glinda anymore. He still couldn't believe that Glinda fell in love with this piece of green shit. Fiyero snorted and swung his big head towards the entrance way to show they needed to leave now before Adonis finds out what happened. Elphaba nodded her head in understanding and hooked her arms underneath Glinda's shaking legs. The blonde squealed in shock when her legs were suddenly picked up and she now found herself being hold on to in a bridal style.

The werewolf looked up to Elphaba and her heart started to pound faster when she saw a smile on the vampire's face. A smile grew on the blonde's face as well. She felt much better and safer now she was in her lover's arms. Fiyero snarled as the hair on his back started to rise. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second those two kept on staring at each other with those big, puppy eyes. His stomach rolled a couple times. Elphaba caught the second meaning in that snarl and decided it was time to leave.

"Come on, Glin, I will take you away from here and I will keep you with me until your wounds heal or maybe forever." Elphaba whispered before whisking Glinda away from this horrible place and maybe she won't be returning ever again, not if she had her way. Hackles were raised the second that vampire left the room with Glinda. That won't happen. Fiyero's silver eyes landed on the sword Elphaba left behind because she was so enamored with Glinda. He got to his paws and walked over the item. Fiyero smoothly pulled the sword out of his dead clan's men body and held it up to watch the blood run down the sword. It won't happen not if he had his way. Blood spattered against the wall as Fiyero sliced himself across the chest.

XXX

Glinda took a deep breath of fresh air once Elphaba had expertly maneuvered them out of her father's place. The dungeon was staring to overpower her senses with the staleness, the dampness, and the old blood that has dried on the stones. Glinda started to giggle and kick her legs in the freedom she now had. The werewolf peeked upward to see Elphaba's face contorted into a look of concentration as the vampire was thinking of a place to go to instead of her old home.

She didn't trust Fiyero at all and smelt that he hand an alternative motive for this whole scheme. So the vampire decided not to go back her place in fear that Fiyero might lead a pack of werewolves to where she lived. She also was thinking of a way to hide her scent so they can't follow it to where ever she was going to. After thirty minutes of running about Glinda was feeling the jolt of pain through out her whole body. She couldn't take much more of it in this form. She needed Elphaba to let her go so she can transform into her werewolf because it was much sturdier and could handle the pain much better then when she was in her human form. It was not even a full moon yet so Elphaba was safe.

"Elphie, you have to stop and let me down." Glinda said through deep breaths because it was getting harder for her to breath and the pain was getting overwhelming. The vampire slowed down to a stop and looked down to her pained lover with a worried expression. She was a little skeptical on letting Glinda stand on her own two feet. The green woman didn't have much time to think this through because the blonde made her decisions for her. The werewolf jumped out of her lover's arms, earning a loud protest from Elphaba, and started to make the transaction from human to werewolf. The vampire took a couple steps back as Glinda started to grunt softly as her hands and feet started to turn into huge, grey paws.

The blonde went to all fours as a tail sprouted out from her back end, a snout and ears grew on her face, and thick, grey but ever so soft, fur sprouted all over her body. Elphaba winced slightly at hearing the bones crack to accommodate such a huge body. She always thought it disgusting to actually hear what was going in the transformation of the werewolf. Couldn't they have done it in a quieter way? Elphaba knew she could look back when a cold nose nudged the side of her leg. Glinda was sitting before her with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth and was panting though her silver eyes were really bright with happiness. Elphaba chuckled because to her Glinda looked like a big, cuddly dog but one look to the size of those razor sharp canines made her a ferocious, man-eating, beast that could kill her with one bite. Glinda started to purr when a green hand came in and started to scratch behind her left ear. She loved it when Elphaba would scratch that particular spot.

"Let's go. This may help you but it won't belong before these wounds start to get you as in this form. I have a place we can go to." Elphaba whispered as she removed her hands away from Glinda's ear. The grey ears dropped a little bit in disappointment at losing those long, green fingers from her ears. They perked up again when the vampire indulged her for a couple more seconds with ear scratching. Glinda then followed her lover to where ever she was leading her to.

The werewolf knew that they weren't going back to where Elphaba live because instead of going right they went left. Glinda figured Elphaba was just being overly cautious and wanted to make sure no one would find them. Luck was on their side when it started to rain. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief because now her fear of the werewolves would follow their scent. This meant that Glinda was going to be safe just as long as they are careful with their surroundings. The werewolf didn't know how long they were walking in the cold rain for but she knew it was quite some time because her wounds were starting to hurt and she was limping heavily. Elphaba must have noticed it and slowed down her fast pace walking just so Glinda won't be lagging too far behind.

"It's not to far, my sweet. Then I can dress your wounds and I must say you mustn't be on your paws for a couple of days. Those burns look very serious and highly painful." Elphaba replied as she turned her head toward her lover. Glinda sneezed hard and wiped the tip of her nose with her left paw. This familiar gesture made the vampire start to laugh because it was so funny every time she saw it.

"I take that as an 'I will do as you tell me, Elphie and not complain while I am bedridden' answer." Elphaba responded with laughter in her voice. She received a death glare and slap on the leg with a sheathed paw. The vampire ignored it and continued to guide her lover to the safe haven for the both of them.

XXX

There was a loud roar erupting from a room that had light flooding the hallway. Then there was a loud curse and the sound of glass breaking. Elphaba peaked her head over the side of the bed when she heard silence echoing in the bedroom. Glinda's back was to her and little rivers of blood was streaming down the area as the blonde's heaving breathing was very slowly going down. The vampire cautiously picked herself off the floor and knelt back onto the bed with a bloodied cotton ball in her left hand.

She was trying to clean the burnt flesh that has been slowly healing with the werewolf healing, when she must have hit a very, sore spot and Glinda went ballistic. Elphaba had to hit the deck when the bottle of alcohol went flying past her face and let the werewolf have her tantrum. Glinda snarled and let go of the sheets that were held tightly in her hands, surprisingly they survived the onslaught of a werewolf attack.

"Shit that stung." Glinda spat out loud but relaxed when she felt lips brush against her left shoulder. It was Elphaba's way of saying sorry and she will try to be gentler next time. The blonde reached back and had green fingers intertwined with her own. Glinda squeezed the fingers with reassurance that the green woman was doing just fine and being gentle as ever. It was a little weird for Glinda to have someone be so kind, caring, loving, and gentle towards her but she was getting over it. She didn't know where she be if Elphaba never saved her from those rogues.

"I'm good and you are doing a fine job, Elphie. Continue on." Glinda said before letting of the hand and putting her own underneath her head for support. Elphaba cracked a grin and felt better now having Glinda's word that she was doing good. The vampire restarted to wipe down the rest of the back being careful when Glinda started to clench her teeth or hands. It took the vampire a full hour to take care of the back area and wrap gauze around it so infection won't set it. She didn't need to take care of the whip wounds because those have healed on their own, which surprised the green woman just a bit.

When everything was said and down the two lovers were in a cuddle position on the bed. Elphaba was holding onto Glinda and running a hand through the still slightly damped, golden locks and Glinda was stroking the hand that was holding onto her left hip. If Elphaba listened closely she could hear very, soft purring coming off her lover. The vampire wanted to hear this for the rest of her life. It was so soothing and calming. It just…what the hell? The green woman pulled away from the pink lips that suddenly came onto her own.

"Glin, you can't not with your wounds and I won't do it not until you are…" The rest of the vampire's words were muffled when Glinda wouldn't have none of that 'you're injured' crap. She was still able to move about and the pain doesn't matter because Elphaba will be making her feel something else then the pain. The green woman smelt the very sweet scent wafting off Glinda's body and felt her body giving into her instincts. She pushed the werewolf on her back and moved her mouth hard against the soft, yielding, pink ones.

Clothes were thrown all over the place and the light has been dimmed to cast a romantic air about the room while the two made love. The sheets were crumpled and towards the foot of the bed were pale and green legs thatwere intertwined with each other in a passionate embrace. Most of the sheets were pooled around the waist of the two lovers. A soft moan from the head of the bed was heard then an 'Oh Elphie'. The green back rippled as Elphaba used those muscles to help push her hips up and into Glinda's very slowly so to give Glinda everything.

The blonde whimpered slightly as she wrapped her arms around her lover for support. She could feel that she was close but there was something missing from making her go all the way. She didn't understand it because Elphaba made her do it multiple times before without trouble. The blonde groaned and leaned her head back when the vampire moved down but very quickly moved her hips up again. The vampire's brown eyes gleamed at seeing pale flesh exposed before her.

Green lips swooped down and clamped right onto the racing pulse point. Hips jutted into the green ones making the green woman groan then forced Glinda to do it again when she nipped at the skin. The vampire could feel the blood rushing around her lover's body and licked her lips; she wanted to taste more of that sweet and addicting blood. Her body moved up automatically while her thoughts were thinking about just tasting Glinda's blood once more and then she was done. Meanwhile Glinda was thinking just like Elphaba for her werewolf urges were starting to take over her. She was getting thirsty for blood, fresh blood. Even though Elphaba was a vampire they still had blood in their body and she was wondering what her lover's tasted like.

The vampire licked her lips before exposing her fangs and was ready to take the plunge. Elphaba moved her hips a couple more times just to make the experience more pleasurable. She heard that the climax would be more pleasurable if her partner was bitten. Little did the vampire know that Glinda was getting ready to bit her as well. The green woman waited when she was moving her hips up to bite the blonde. When that happened her fangs plunged right into the creamy skin and sweetness exploded on her taste buds. At that same moment Glinda sunk her werewolf teeth right into the exposed left shoulder. The two moaned at the same time as they came together while tasting each other's blood. When they realized what they done they tried to apologize for doing such a thing.

There was nothing they could do now for it was all said and done. Nothing can reverse the damage they have done to each other. Glinda wondered what would happen to them now that they bit each other. Elphaba just shrugged her shoulders and said they can talk about it in the morning. As the moonlight shined upon the forbidden couple something was happening in their blood. Something extraordinary. The vampire and werewolf genes that were now floating around in their blood fused together making something the world has never seen. A creature that was only head in legends. It is feared by both vampires and werewolves. It has the strength of the werewolf, the cunning of the vampire, and the strength of both. It is half vampire and half werewolf. Those legends are about to come to reality and the vampires and werewolves look out for it might be there last when these creatures come out to get you.

**What do you think? The plot has thicken and later on you guys will see what Fiyero has planned. He is still a werewolf and wants Elphaba dead. I will update when I can because my college starts monday and I will try to update regularly when I can. I don't want you guys to wait like a month for the next update. So until then.  
DWK**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right chapter 10 is up and ready to be read. This chapter is mostly a going to be a memory from the past. It shows you guys if Elphaba really did kill Glinda's mother or not and what happens after Glinda's mother is dead. So yeah enjoy. :) I would like to dedicate this chapter to Japple Jacks because...um...just because.**

_The stars were out tonight as clouds moved over a full moon to cover up its shining rays giving reprieve to the vampires and humans who were caught outside of their safe haven. A lone werewolf gave a huge yawn as it stretched out their body before tucking their paws underneath its body. The werewolf was enjoying a peaceful night without worrying about vampires attacking because they were too afraid of the full moon tonight. Their ears went straight when it heard a small yelp behind them. They swung their big head around to see a baby werewolf walking up to them. The werewolf immediately got to its paws and padded over to the cub. _

_This werewolf was the mother of this very small werewolf pup and was be a very cautious mom just incase vampires were out for some reason. Vampires would not pass up an opportunity to extinguish a werewolf cub and cut the werewolf population down a notch. The cub made a happy yelping noise at seeing its mother coming towards them. They didn't like being in the dark without their mother by their side. The cub didn't know the danger of being out in the open air. Their mother grabbed them by the scruff of their silver fur and placed them back where they were suppose to be. The cub was whining badly when their mother left them alone in the little cubby hold and started to scratch at the wood in front of them. _

_The mother gave a sad look but she had to protect her offspring from those horrible creatures. She walked away and took a spot underneath a tree. She just had to wait a couple more minutes for her mate to come back with some food. She will then let her cub out because her mate alone would send the vampires fleeing to the hills with one look. The werewolf didn't get to rest long at all when a smell of a young vampire entered her senses. She got to her paws with her hackles raised as her claws dug deep into the soft ground that was underneath her paws. Boot crunched as a vampire slowly made their way towards the angry werewolf. The clouds moved away from the moon and it shined down upon the unknown vampire. _

_Green skin was shown and the werewolf was a little taken aback at seeing such an unusual skin color on a vampire. Elphaba hissed dangerously at the werewolf before her and reached for her sword that was resting at her hip. She was much younger and let more of her vampire instincts guide her. There was a feral look in her brown eyes that will not be there when she finally meets Glinda. She didn't care that there was a full moon out tonight she loved it very much. Elphaba loved it so much because that was when all the werewolves were out and ready to be killed. It was her special night to take down as many werewolves as she can. _

"_My first kill of the night. Perfect." The green woman hissed as she slid her sword out of its sheath and held it out in front of her. The werewolf was too worried about her cub to really care about her own safety and she caught a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye. Her cub has gotten out again and there was a vampire here. Elphaba didn't seem to notice that the werewolf's cub has gotten out of its hiding. All she cared about was the thrill of another kill tonight. So when the mother bolted towards her unseen cub she sprang into action. Elphaba started to run towards the running werewolf with the adrenaline pumping through her. The werewolf jumped back when the silver sword slammed down in front of their paws and sent sparks flying around them. _

_The green vampire growled softly as she stared at the backing up werewolf. What kind of pathetic fight was this? It was boring to Elphaba, she wanted some blood and guts being fought out but this was nothing. She watch silver eyes quickly move past her before looking back at her face. What was this werewolf so worried about? Elphaba started to turn her head around to see what was the cause of this an action. The grey hairs of the werewolf started to go up when she saw that Elphaba was about to see her cub. She couldn't let her offspring be taken from her. So the mother gave a loud roar and leapt at the unsuspecting Elphaba. The green woman quickly whipped her head around to see the werewolf attacking her. _

_The vampire pulled up her sword and waited a few seconds then pushed her sword forward. The life in the silver eyes died almost instantly when the tip of the sword pierced her heart. The body made a loud thump when it hit the ground as Elphaba towered over the dead werewolf with a triumphant grin. Too bad that this had to end early she was sure this werewolf would have been a great fight. The vampire put her bloody sword back in its place and was ready to walk away when she heard a small whimpering noise behind her. Elphaba turned on her the heel of her boots to see what caused such a pathetic noise she has ever heard in all of OZ. She jumped back in shock at seeing a small werewolf cub sitting just a few feet away from the fight. _

_Her hand automatically went towards her sword but she didn't pull it out. The cub was staring to make soft noises that sounded like it was coming somewhere deep inside its tiny frame. The little werewolf's eyes were leaking tears as it was looking at its dead mother's body. Something in Elphaba hit her hard in her unbeating heart when the cub lifted up its head and howled in mourning. The vampire dropped her hand away from the sword as she walked towards the now motherless werewolf. Tears suddenly stung at the brown eyes as Elphaba knelt in front of the cub. If she knew that this werewolf had a cub she wouldn't have killed it. It was something she refused to do because she knew how it was to lose a parent to anything and didn't want a defenseless cub to lose a parent. It was the little piece of humanity that has never left ever since she has changed into a vampire. It was something not even her training to could beat out of her. Her vampire instincts were nowhere to be found as her almost forgotten humanity started to resurface. _

"_Hey, it's going to be all right." Elphaba whispered gently as she put out a hand to comfort the crying cub. The werewolf sniffed the green hand to see if this person was dangerous. To the cub the vampire didn't seem any different to them. The cub put its head into the green hand and started to purr when the fingers scratched behind their ear. The vampire chuckled softly and wonder if she could sneak this cub back to the coven to raise it herself. She didn't want to leave this little cub alone to defend itself from the other older werewolves. _

_It was made up in Elphaba's mind as she grabbed the still purring werewolf around its midsection and picked it up. The cub squeaked happily and lifted up its right paw to bat at the fingers that were rubbing their exposed tummy. Suddenly the cub was dropped to the ground when Elphaba was smashed by a powerful force. The mother's mate has came back and found the scene then decided to defend what was left for him. Elphaba looked up to see icy blue eyes baring down at her with anger. Adonis was going to kill this vampire for taking his mate and for almost taking his cub. The green vampire didn't want to get killed and quickly got to work. She kneed him right in his stomach and pushed off to make her escape. _

_She started to run away when she heard a howl then a searing pain through her left thigh. Elphaba looked down to see her sword was sticking through her limb. The raven haired beauty turned her head around to see what was going on now since the father has used her own weapon against her. Adonis was sitting next to his cub with his tail wrapped around its body in a protective state. The cub was staring at the vampire and started to make whimpering noise as if it wanted Elphaba to come back to them. Adonis let loose a warning roar and Elphaba went away, she didn't want to get killed. In the back of her mind she wondered if she will ever get to meet that cub again when they are older. She wanted to see how it will turn out after she killed their mother._

XXX

Elphaba gave a soft moan as she squeezed her eyelids tightly then gave a huge yawn, exposing her fangs, and moved her hands around the bed to feel for Glinda. The vampire shot up in the bed when she couldn't feel her lover anywhere on the bed.

"Glinda." Elphaba called out in a panic as she got out of the bed and started to put on some clothes. She was already thinking that the werewolves have already gotten here and gotten Glinda back to only hurt her more. She didn't want to lose Glinda again. It didn't help when the blonde wasn't responding to her frantic callings either. The vampire left the bedroom in a panic and started to look through the house to see if Glinda was still here or not. The green woman didn't have to look far for she found her lover in the kitchen with a mug in her hands.

"Glinda, why didn't you answer me. I was worried that they came and got you." Elphaba said as she started to walk up towards an unmoving blonde. Glinda looked up from her untouched pig's blood, she thought she try it again but hasn't gotten the nerve to drink it, to her very concern lover. The blonde shrugged her shoulders weakly and moved her eyes away from the vampire. The green woman felt hurt by this action. Did she do something wrong last night that has made Glinda give her the cold shoulder? Her eyes strayed to the creamy neck and saw two, perfectly round circles gracing the area. Was that it? Was Glinda acting like this because she bite her? She did apologize for the action but there was nothing they can do now about it. Elphaba reached to her shoulder where the blonde has bitten her as well. They can't go back and change the past. Glinda suddenly gave a huge sigh that made the vampire look back to her lover.

"I just had a dream where I was a cub again and I saw who killed my mother. It was weird because it was like I was seeing it from your perspective." Glinda whispered as she put the mug on the counter and looked back to her frozen lover. Elphaba felt light headed at hearing this. No, she couldn't have done that. She didn't kill Glinda's mother. That means Glinda hates her now but it couldn't happen because she didn't remember ever seeing a cub in her memory. Elphaba saw the world was spinning around her as her emotions started to crash in her mind. The blonde, seeing this volatile reaction from her lover. went to her and grabbed her by the waist before the raven haired beauty went unconscious. Glinda started to make shushing noises as she guided the green woman to a kitchen seat. When Elphaba was secure on the seat the blonde went to her mug of blood and grabbed it, Elphaba needed it more then she did. She put the mug into the shaking green hands and grabbed another chair then scoot it up next to her in shock lover.

"Drink." Glinda commanded softly as she pushed the cup up to the green lips. The werewolf waited until Elphaba had taken at least a sip of the blood before she would start talking. The blonde clicked her teeth a few times before she was ready to speak her mind but Elphaba beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, Glinda. I really don't remember doing such a horrible thing. I never tried to take a life of a mother as a vampire just because I didn't want a child to lose a parent like I did. If you don't want to be with me I understand." Elphaba replied with a rush as if she was trying to get what she was feeling out before Glinda could tell her the bad news. The blonde's eyebrow was slowly going up at listening to this rambling. She didn't know where Elphaba was getting that she was going to break up with her. The werewolf grabbed hold of the green cheeks and pressed their lips together just to stop those green lips from moving.

The vampire was caught off guard by this and didn't know how to respond to this at the moment. Their lips kept touching for another thirty seconds before Glinda moved her head away. Her thumbs stroke the green skin as a smile grew on the blonde's face. That bite that Elphaba has given her gave her the memories of her lover. It was a thing that werewolves and vampires share. The theory was that the blood in their bodies somehow store memories that has happened to the werewolf and vampire. If bitten those memories will be transfer to the biter. It takes years to perfect to keep the memories in a fluid motion. Elphaba's choppiness has told Glinda that the vampire has tried to forget her past when she was younger and a more inexperience vampire. She can see why now.

"I don't hate you. I could never do that. The dream was choppy and that means that you have repressed this particular memory. I felt your sorrow at finding out that my mother had a cub. I knew you looked familiar when we meet months ago. I was kind of shock that you were so willingly to take me in despite us being enemies. That is not a vampire quality I saw it was your human self coming back. It's amazing that you would do that. I just fell more in love with you. I won't hold this over you Elphie, I'm not my father. We can't change the past now and we look to the future with each other." Glinda said her peace and removed her hands to wait for what her lover had to say about this. Elphaba's eyes were moving back and forth at learning this. Glinda still wanted to be with her. It was a relief and everything was going to be all right. The vampire wrapped her arms around her blonde lover and hugged her tightly. Glinda winced slightly because Elphaba has squeezed her back and it still was a little burnt not to mention very sore. The green woman heard it and let got but kissed her on the lips that seemed better then a hug. Why didn't she do that before? The two couldn't help but think that everything was going to be all right. How wrong they were.

**That is a horrible thing to say to end the chapter but I'm evil like that. cackles. The next chapter you guys will see what Fiyero is planning to do and a change in Elphaba because of the bite from Glinda. It will get intense in the next chapter just warning you. So I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until Then.**

**DWK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here is a chapter 11 of Moonlight Lovers. Um..yeah don't hate me after this chapter but be prepared because after this chapter, which is sad and agnsty enough, it is not going to get better. I have warned you. With this chapter you get to see what is Fiyero's plan and what happens after that with Glinda's and Elphaba's POV. Now onto the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

"Get up. Get up I say." Commanded a gruff and hard voice that didn't even try to hide the anger racing through their body.

Fiyero was lying on the cold ground with a gash running across his chest and his eyes closed to fake unconsciousness. He was trying to suppress the urge to smile at hearing Adonis's voice hovering over him. His plan was going exactly like he thought it would. After he got Elphaba to rescue Glinda and gain some of her trust he would hurt himself to make it look like he stopped the rescue then save Glinda. It was just luck that Elphaba has left her sword behind because he can show proof that a vampire was here and "kidnapped" Glinda. The werewolf gave a soft groan of pain when he got a swift kick to the ribs. Fiyero slowly opened up his eyes and sat up while clutching his head.

"'Bout damn time, Fiyero." Adonis growled as he watch the blonde look around the room while giving a soft groan and rubbing his head as if he was nursing a head injury. Adonis was not pleased at all after seeing the damage Elphaba and Fiyero caused to this. He lost two very good werewolves and torturers. He came down here about an hour ago to check on the progress on Glinda only to see two dead werewolves in their own blood, Fiyero lying on the ground but alive with the self inflicted wound and Glinda missing from the room. Adonis sniffed around the place to see who else was here and smelt a very familiar scent that wasn't Glinda's.

The head werewolf swore he knew that he smelt this before a long time ago while his mate was still alive. He then punched a hole in the wall when he saw Elphaba's sword sticking out of one of the dead werewolf's body. Fear was running through him at having a vampire kidnap his daughter. It was the one thing he didn't want to happen in this war. Something deep within Adonis's heart started to resurface after being buried so long ago. Love and compassion for his offspring. He actually started to weep at the thought of losing Glinda. She was the only thing left in this world that meant something to him. If the vampires killed his daughter he will probably go to where those creatures live and take them out one by one.

"Get up damn it." Adonis ordered with fire in his icy blue eyes. Fiyero unsteadily got to his feet but to Adonis he was going too slow. So he grabbed Fiyero by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. The blonde started to gasp for air when a hand wrapped around his throat as Adonis was continuously growling lowly. He didn't care about what state Fiyero was in nor how he got hurt all he wanted to know was where was his daughter .

"Tell me who took her. Tell me!" The head werewolf yelled as spit flew out of his mouth and his hand gripped Fiyero's throat tighter. Fiyero couldn't even gulp in horror at seeing the rage in the blue eyes of his leader. He has never seen Adonis react in such a way about losing Glinda. Before Adonis wouldn't even lift a finger if Glinda got kidnapped by vampires. He would probably say let Glinda get herself out of the mess she got herself into even if it wasn't her fault. Fiyero could use this new found emotion to his advantage.

"A vampire came in and just went ballistic. Said that they finally got the upper hand. She killed them and I just got lucky. I do remember something about the vampire. Their skin was green." Fiyero answered as quickly as he could while emphasizing on the green part. He wanted to show that this was the vampire that kill Adonis's mate and nearly killed Glinda. The grip on his throat was released as Adonis backed away with more tears in his eyes. That vampire that killed his mate has taken Glinda from him probably to finish the job they didn't get to finish so long ago. He can't that bastard of a vampire take away his little pup. Adonis went to where the blood encrusted sword laid and snatched it off the ground. He just needed a whiff of Glinda's smell and the pull of his heart to find his kidnapped daughter.

"Gather up some of clan. We are going hunting for some vampire blood." Adonis hisses as he walked away to get ready to get back Glinda. Fiyero had a huge smile on his face. His plan has been flawless and soon Elphaba will be no more. He can finally have Glinda. The werewolf ran out of the dungeons to get some of his clan to go for a hunting or in this case a killing.

XXX

Meanwhile back where Glinda and Elphaba were resting peace in the safe haven that Elphaba hasn't used in a very long time. Elphaba was checking to see how Glinda's burns were doing after a day of resting. Green fingers glided over unblemished skin while Glinda contained her giggles, she was a bit ticklish on the back. Elphaba was staring at amazement at seeing not even blisters on the pale skin. The severity of the burns that Glinda had yesterday should have lessen but still show signs of recently been burned by silver. There was nothing at all. What was the cause of this? Brown eyes strayed upward until they landed on the bite marks still marring her lover's neck. Was that the reason why the blonde had no more injuries on her body? The green woman put a hand on here bitten shoulder and wondered what these bites have done to them.

Glinda turned her head around to see what the diagnosis was for her. She grew concern when she saw Elphaba holding on to the shoulder she has bitten. Was the injury bothering her?

"Elphie, are you all right?" The werewolf asked not even bothering to mask the worry and concern in her. The vampire blinked her eyes multiple times at having her lover's voice penetrate her mind. Her eyes looked to where Glinda's were staring at. Her hand sprung off her shoulder and she gave a huge, reassuring smile to show the blonde that everything was all right. Glinda relaxed at that look but was still on guard just incase the vampire was trying to lie and downplay her injury. She did bite the shoulder very deep and her teeth were sharp.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking because you have no more wounds on your body at all and I was wondering if it had to do with anything with the bites we gave each other." Elphaba said to give verbal reassurance to the werewolf because she could see some disbelief in the blue eyes. That look in Glinda's eyes turned into thoughtfulness. She has only heard stories about a werewolf that was bitten by a vampire but the elders always said it was just a story and none of it was true. It was just a story to scare the younger werewolves, Glinda being one of them.

"I've heard stories about a werewolf getting bitten by a vampire but that was just a story though for the elders to scare the younger werewolves." Glinda whispered as she sat up and grabbed for the shirt she was wearing. Dark eyebrows drew together as Elphaba tried to remember the legend that has been handed down from vampire to vampire. Her clan actually believed that it could happen and the person who was bitten by both a werewolf and vampire would an unlimited possibilities in the palm of their hand. When Glinda was done getting dress Elphaba grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her off the bed. The vampire knew she had a book dedicated to this particular subject. The blonde had no choice but to follow her lover because the green woman was pulling her along the house to the library.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Glinda questioned when she watch Elphaba open the door to the library then pulled her in without saying anything. When inside the vampire let go of the pale hand and walked to her collection of her books. The ignored werewolf gave a deep warning growl as Elphaba brushed fingers against spines of books while her eyes rapidly moved from one to the next. Blue eyes noticed a pillow resting on the comfy chair. A hand went out and snatched it. If Elphaba wasn't going to listen to her then she will make her lover listen to her.

"Hey!" Elphaba exclaimed when a well aimed pillow hit her hard on the back of her head. She craned her neck around to glare at the werewolf but Glinda beat her to the bitching out that might happen.

"Elphaba, really I was just trying to get your attention here. What are you doing?" Glinda asked with impatience in her voice and eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. She gave a huff when Elphaba put a finger up in the air telling her to give her a minute and turned her eyesight back on the books. The blonde rolled her eyes and tapped her foot on the floor while she waited for her lover to talk to her again. She jumped slightly when she heard the vampire give a big 'Ah Hah!' and pulled out a leather covered book. Elphaba turned around while opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"You werewolves may have thought those stories were just stories but us vampires believed that it did happen in one point in time and kept the legend alive by passing down the legend from generation to generation." Elphaba said as she stopped in front of her lover and held up the book to Glinda's face. The blonde squinted her eyes to see the title of the pages.

"Half vampire and half werewolf: Legend of the most powerful creature in all the land." Glinda read the title out loud before Elphaba pulled the book away and turned it towards her. The vampire started to flip through the pages to get past how it happen to get to the part where they can find out what this creature was all about. Fingers froze when wood shattering reached their ears. Elphaba sniffed the air and gagged on the overwhelming smell of werewolves. Glinda started to breath heavily as she smelt the same thing.

How could they have found them? It had rain last night and washed away their scents. The blonde's heart stopped beating at a thought that her father must be leading the group. He was so old that his senses were very strong and rain didn't hinder his ability to smell different fragrances in the air. Her blue eyes darted around as Elphaba cursed when she finally remembered that she was missing her sword. They were trapped in the library as the footsteps of many werewolves made their way towards them. The vampire pushed Glinda behind her in a protective way because she didn't want her lover getting hurt in the process.  
"Elphie, don't prote…"

Glinda's frantic whispering cut off when she saw her father run into this room with Fiyero right behind him and six more werewolves. They were severely out number. Adonis growled darkly at seeing Elphaba right in front of him. He was finally got to see the face of his mate's killer again. He will enjoy taking her life when this was over.

"Give me my daughter and I promise you I will make you death painless." Adonis said in a tight voice as he sniffed the air to get a lock on his daughter. He snarled when Elphaba refused to move and flipped him off the same time. She wasn't going to let this bastard get a grubby paw on her lover ever again. All he was going to do was bring her more harm and pain in her life. If she died but she was able to kill him then her death wouldn't be in vain because Glinda would finally be free from his grasp. This vampire knew how to push all of his buttons. His icy blue eyes widen at seeing Glinda move from behind Elphaba's body and stand right next to the vampire. Adonis left out sigh of relief at seeing his daughter unharmed.

"Glinda, take my hand and everything will be all right." Adonis whispered to as he held out a hand towards the blonde. Glinda looked to Elphaba and saw her lover pleaded with her brown eyes not to go with him not to spare her life. It won't be worth it. She can handle him by herself. Adonis saw this move and instantly thought the vampire was trying to control his daughter into making a decision that was not like her.

"You leave her alone." Adonis yelled before leaping at the vampire. Glinda felt her breath get caught in her throat when she witness her father slam into her unsuspecting lover and the two flew into the window. The sun was still out and Elphaba was going to die. She ran to the window to just to see her lover once last time but got a shock of her life when she hung her head out of the window. Elphaba had gotten her father off of her body and was now standing in the direct sunlight with no signs of burning up. Glinda bowed her head in happiness.

Tears dropped to the windowsill before she looked up and watched her lover stare in amazement that she was still alive and not a pile of ash. The vampire flexed her hand before running them over her body. Could this have been a side effect of the bite Glinda gave her? Feeling eyes on her Elphaba looked up to see Glinda looking down on her. The green woman smiled happily and waved to her lover not noticing that Adonis was running at her in werewolf form. She notice the happiness in Glinda switched to horror. The vampire looked around and ducked just in time when Adonis launched at her with claws shining in the sun light. Glinda felt the need to do something besides watching her lover get into a death match with her father where her father will be the victor.

"Glinda no." Fiyero shouted when he saw the blonde get up to the windowsill and jump down. He ran to the broken window and watched his friend run towards Elphaba. He growled in anger and pounded his fist on the wooden frame before turning his back and get down to the battlefield the old fashion way. Fiyero hoped that Adonis will have gotten rid of Elphaba by the time he has gotten down there.

Glinda pushed her body hard when she saw that Adonis was getting ready to attack a cornered Elphaba. She had to protect her before her lover gets killed. She can't lose Elphaba. Her world would crash and burn the moment she lost the vampire.

Elphaba was looking around the area she was backed into to find something to help defend herself with but there was nothing. Her eyes darted forward when she heard Adonis give a huge growl and snapped his teeth to show what was going to happen. The brown eyes looked pasted the advancing werewolf to see Glinda getting closer and closer to her.

'No, you idiot stay away. You will be safe. Hdoesn't know about our love. Don't protect me.' Elphaba thought desperately and hoped that Glinda was now a mind reader to get her frantic thoughts racing around her mind. If Adonis figured out that they were lovers it will be Glinda's death as well. Then this would be all in vain and she would have to watch the blonde die before her eyes. Adonis picked up one of his front paws and started to move it forward for the killer blow.

"No!" Glinda shouted as she jumped right in front of the path of the moving hand. Adonis saw this but couldn't stop the momentum of his swing. He and Elphaba were forced to watch Glinda take the full blast of the hit and hear her horrible screams of pain. The blonde flew into a side of a brick building with a sickening crack. Bricks fell to the ground by the huge force of the impact Glinda had as the unconscious blonde slithered to the ground. Suddenly more bricks began to fall and land too close to her unmoving body.

"It's collapsing." Elphaba said out loud when she realized what was happening. The vampire started to sprint towards her lover while Adonis only watched in shock of what he did to his daughter. The bricks were falling too fast for the vampire and the whole side of the building fell on top Glinda's prone body. Elphaba was forced to back away while putting her arms in front of her face. After the dust settled the vampire removed her arms to see what has happened. Choked sobs pushed past green lips at seeing nothing but bricks that were lying on top of her lover.

"Glinda….Glinda!" Elphaba shouted as she started to run towards the disaster are and dig in. She had to be alive, she had to be alive. Tears fell onto the red bricks as Elphaba tried to dig her lover out of her grave.

**Yeah...hehe don't get the mobs out please...save it for the next chapter then you can get the pitchforks and torches. Oh and Gelphie44 don't hurt at all for this just wait until the next chapter to do that as well. Ok, yeah I will go and hide for now and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do give permission for you guys to start a mob and come after me with pitchforks and torches. I will deserve it after this chapter. I warn you it is really sad and highly agnsty. You might needed to do something happy or read some Gelphie fluff after this one. So yeah...read and enjoy. :) Starts to run away very fast.**

Elphaba was furiously digging into the pile of bricks that were slowly crushing her lover to death. She didn't care that there were werewolves here that want her dead. All she needed to know that Glinda was going to be all right after that she didn't care she just wants Glinda to be alive. The vampire grunted as she grabbed two bricks and tossed them over her shoulder. She paused in her work when she got a strong smell of Gilikin rose. Her undead heart leapt with joy because this mean she was close to the blonde. Elphaba started to dig again while keeping every sense she had wide open to get a reading on Glinda once she was free with this prison.

Adonis just sat there and stared at the vampire trying to dig out his daughter from the rumble. He didn't get at all. Why was this enemy trying so hard to get to Glinda? It was too confusing and somewhere in the back of his mind he already knew that answer from the moment he saw Elphaba furiously trying to get Glinda out of her grave. Those fear filled brown eyes and the franticness said it all to him but Adonis was trying to deny such a serious crime for Glinda's sake.

Fiyero finally came up on the scene and was horrified to see such a horrible twist of events. He didn't see Glinda anywhere then he saw Elphaba digging into the pile of bricks. His heart stopped beating at the thought of Glinda being trapped beneath though heavy rocks. His footsteps started to go forward to help Elphaba dig out his friend but a paw was held out in front of him. Adonis didn't want him to intervene because he wanted to see what this vampire will do once Glinda was out of the rubble.

"But sir." Fiyero exclaimed with shock in his voice, he didn't want to watch this he wanted to help. Adonis swung his head around and gave a deep growl warning to Fiyero not to question his authority now. The blonde backed away and sat down on the ground. His blue eyes were trained on the wreckage while he was forced to watch from the side lines.

"Come on damn it." Elphaba whispered to herself trying to use words to motivate herself to dig faster. Tears stung at her eyes when she finally made progress. A lone hand was sticking out of the bricks. The vampire was barely containing her grief as she reached out to check the pulse and see if Glinda was still with her. Elphaba, for the first time ever, started to pray to who ever was listening. She didn't want to lose Glinda not after all they have been through. She promised to the deity that she will protect the people of OZ from all the werewolves and vampires if they let Glinda live. Green fingers skimmed the creamy skin as they made their way to the place where she could see if Glinda was alive or not. Suddenly the hand clamped on the green wrist scaring the crap out of Elphaba.

"Holy hell!" The vampire shouted out her shock and jumped a mile in the air. All the werewolves leapt to their feet or in Adonis's case to his paws. They started to get to the place where Elphaba just screamed to the high heavens. Adonis hoped that scream was for joy and not for grief. The vampire watched with big, brown eyes as the bricks, that laid right on top of Glinda, being to shift around and some fell off to roll to the ground. Tears were streaming down the green cheeks as she saw a flash of blonde hair getting hit by the bright rays of the sun. Glinda was going to be all right. Glinda was going to be all right. The blonde stood before her weeping lover and gave a sigh.

"Much better, it was getting a little cramped in there." She said as she cracked her neck to get the stiffness out of it. It was getting a little uncomfortable, to her, underneath a ton of bricks and the ground. After waking up from the unconscious world Glinda tried to get out of her make shift prison but there were too many brick, even for her, to get out off. Her blue eyes looked down when she heard sobs coming from the pile of bricks. Her hand tighten around the green wrist at seeing her lover cry tears of joy at seeing her alive.

"Elphie, don't cry please don't, I'm fine now." Glinda whispered gently as she pulled up the vampire so they can be face to face. Elphaba wiped her tears away with the back of her hand while looking over the werewolf to see what injuries she might have on the outside. The only thing she notice after the look over was the claws marks from Adonis marring her left cheek and even those looked like they were healing at a rapid pace. Too fast for a werewolf. This must be a side effect of having both vampire and werewolf genes floating around your body. Glinda made a small gasping noise when Elphaba wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her in tight to her own.

"Don't ever do that kind of shit again. I thought I lost you." The vampire whispered as she squeezed her lover even tighter because she didn't want to let Glinda go ever again. This was the exact reason why she didn't want Glinda to interfere with her fight with Adonis. The blonde just rested her head on Elphaba's chest for she knew she couldn't promise such a thing. Elphaba was worth ten times more then her father.

She knew she would lose it and never come back if her father killed her lover. This little reunion was broken up when Elphaba gave a sharp cry of pain and was forced to release her lover. The vampire stumbled back as Glinda was forced to watch in horror Fiyero using Elphaba's sword against her. A flash of silver and the vampire was down on the ground taking shallow breaths. Blood was staining the bricks as Elphaba tried to get up again. Adonis didn't want that to happen and kicked her right in the stomach.

The green woman hit the ground while clutching the area that just got pummeled. Glinda started to tell her father and the clan to stop attacking Elphaba when brown eyes locked with her own. That look told the blonde that if she interfered with this she will never forgive her. The werewolf clenched her hands as she tried to suppress her werewolf urges to transform and defend the raven haired beauty. It was getting harder and harder by the second when she watch Elphaba get hit in the ribs and get flipped onto her back by the force of the blow. The green woman clutched her ribs as she started to cough. Glinda looked away when her lover spat out blood. She couldn't stand this anymore. She wanted to do something but Elphaba will not let her interfere.

"Take her and throw her in the dungeons until her execution." Adonis growled before making his way up to his daughter. The blonde froze on the spot at hearing the word 'execution'. Her father was going to kill Elphaba but on what grounds? Glinda looked towards her dad with tears misting in her eyes. She wanted an explanation for all of this.

"Execution for what for?" Glinda asked as Adonis stopped right in front of her. She was numb from the experience and didn't feel anything when his strong arms wrapped around her then pulled her into his body. The blonde just laid her head on Adonis's chest as his fingers started to comb through her blonde locks. Her eyebrows drew together when she heard something rumbling in her father's chest. He was purring. Glinda closed her eyes and started to cry softly both for getting her father back, it was too late for that, and for her lover that was going to be executed right before her eyes.

"She is getting executed for the murder of your mother and for the attempted murder and kidnapping of you." Adonis whispered softly before kissing the top of his daughter's head. Elphaba could only watch in sorrow as Glinda cried out her tears in her father's clothing. This will most likely be the last day she will ever get to see her lover ever again.

XXX

"You had something do to with this. I know you fucking did." Glinda said with anger in her voice as she started to walk up towards Fiyero. Once they got back to home and Elphaba was not so kindly escorted to her cell in the dungeons Glinda grabbed Fiyero by his hand and dragged him back up to her room. Her friend didn't give any indication that he did anything to help find where Glinda and Elphaba were. The blonde gave a deep growl and a dark look to Fiyero as she backed away. She felt it deep within her heart that Fiyero has done something to set Adonis on their tails.

The betrayal stung hard and cut deep with in the werewolf's heart. She thought Fiyero was better then that but this action has proved her wrong. He was now nothing more then a low life werewolf who needed to be killed at once for this act of betrayal. Glinda looked out the window to see the sun slowly beginning to set. Her heart hung heavy in her chest at this and she wished she could stop the sun from going down just save Elphaba from death. Once the sun went pas the horizon line Elphaba's life will end. The werewolf put a hand to her eyes as she quietly began to cry again at the loss of her one true love. She wished she can do something anything to save the green woman but Elphaba still wouldn't let her interfere with this. She thinks her life will be less important if Glinda got to live and that was all that mattered to her.

"Yes, I did have something to do with this. This was my plan from the beginning. I got her to rescue you and made it look like she attacked this place to get you. It work out perfectly and now she will die in a couple of hours." Fiyero confessed proudly as he stared at Glinda's back. The blonde stopped crying after this was uttered by her supposed friend. The werewolf felt her blood begin to boil at hearing this. This was all his fault then. He was the reason Elphaba was going to be executed in a short time. Glinda a soft growl as she started to let her instincts take over. She whirled around to face Fiyero and give him a piece of her mind. Fiyero took a couple steps back when he saw that Glinda's eyes were pitch black. This was not the normal look of a werewolf. What has happened to the blonde?

"How could you do that? I love her." Glinda hissed as she started to advance on Fiyero. Fiyero gulped hard but stood his ground as the blonde advanced on him.

"How can you love something that has no heart? It is for the best and we can…Ack!" Fiyero's little speech was cut off when Glinda grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. She didn't want to hear it after he called Elphaba heartless. The vampire wasn't heartless at all. Elphaba was the kindest, sweetest, and most loving person in all of OZ. He had no right to call her such a horrible name. Fiyero started to tremble when Glinda gave a very dark smile and her hand tightened around his neck. She couldn't do it.

"I love her with all my heart and too bad you won't see the climax of your hard work." Glinda whispered as she saw the realization in the light blue eyes of Fiyero. She relented a bit and decided to show him what he never could have but only Elphaba can have. Her lips pressed against his and while Fiyero was caught of guard with this kiss it was there did the blonde make her move. There was a loud snap in the room. Fiyero was let go of and his body hit the ground. Glinda snorted at the picture before leaving the room to be with Elphaba. Fiyero's eyes were closed as he tried to return the kiss that Glinda has started and his neck was at an awkward angle when the blonde decided to end his life.

XXX

Elphaba was sitting on the cold dungeon floor with her legs pressed against her chest and her forehead resting on the kneecaps with her eyes closed. She was picturing all the good times she had with Glinda before her execution. She wanted to die happy with all those memories stored in her mind and not think about what kind of look will be on Glinda's face at her execution. That would be too hard to handle when her life was about to end. The vampire picked her head up when she got a heavy dosage of Gilikin rose.

"Glinda." Elphaba exclaimed softly when she saw her lover kneeling in front of the bars. Glinda gave a watery smile and nodded her head as she slipped a hand through the space between the bars. The vampire wasted no time to feel Glinda's touch one more time. When green landed on pale their fingers became intertwined as the blonde pulled the vampire as close to her as the bars will let her. Elphaba reached through the bars to wipe away the tears that were staining the werewolf's cheek. She can't stand to see Glinda crying and ached to have her in her arms again just to get rid of this deep sadness.

"Elphie please let me help. I can help you escape and we can run away together." Glinda whispered as she tightened her hold on the green hand that was in her own. Elphaba felt the words of saying yes to this plan on the tip of her tongue but she forced them away. Glinda shouldn't be in exile with her because of their love. It wasn't a life the vampire wanted for her lover. Always on the run so her father wouldn't try and hunt them down because Glinda helped her get out of this jail cell. If Glinda died because of her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. Tears started to run down the blonde's cheeks when the raven haired beauty shook her head no.

"Why not?" The werewolf demanded as her grief and sorrow started to take hold of her. Elphaba reached out again and cupped a wet cheek. Glinda leaned into the comforting presences while her eye never lost connection with the brown ones. To her it didn't look like the vampire was crying because of the poorly lit cell but from seeing the immense sadness and sorrow in the brown eyes Glinda knew she didn't need to see the tears to know that Elphaba was doing the action.

"I don't want you to live that kind of life. I want you live freely without ever looking over your shoulder and wonder if they are going to catch us. Just don't forget me when you find another person to be with. I love you Glinda always and forever." Elphaba replied with a thick voice as she caressed the flesh with a pad of her thumb. Glinda turned her head towards the hand that was resting on her cheek and kissed the palm while sobbing against the skin. She could never love somebody else like she does Elphaba. It won't be the same. She would rather die without Elphaba then take on another mate who wouldn't love her like Elphaba did. The werewolf looked back towards the vampire and scooted closer to the metal bars as did the green woman.

"I love you too, Elphie. We will be together again maybe not in this life time but maybe the next." Glinda whispered in a cracked voice as she leaned her head closer to the bars. Elphaba just nodded her head up and down because she has now lost the use of her voice. She got closer to Glinda's face and the next thing they knew they were kissing between the bars. It started out slowly but it soon began to get faster and more frantic because the two of them knew that this was going to be their last kiss and they wanted it to last as long as they could.

They wanted to feel each others love one last time before Elphaba's timed execution. The kiss ended all two soon as their lips slowly broke apart. The vampire ran her fingers through the blonde locks one more time before retracting her hand back into the cell and backed away into the darkness.

"Go now. Don't let your father get suspicious on our love." Elphaba's voice came out of the darkness. Glinda did as the vampire told her but as she backed away her eyes never left the spot where Elphaba was in. She wanted her lover back and forget this ever happened. The blonde whispered something underneath her breath before she left dungeons for the last time.

"I do too, my sweet, I do too."

XXX

"Now my fellow werewolves watch as this vampire's life will be taken right before your eyes." Adonis's voice boomed in a huge hall that was filled with almost every single werewolf there was in this whole clan. Glinda was sitting in the chair that was resting on a raised platform her eyes staring blankly at her father's back. The sun has set just ten minutes ago and now was the time for Elphaba's execution. At those words that Adonis just spoke all the werewolves lifted their heads up and let lose a victorious howl. The air was buzzing with excitement and anticipation because it has been a long time since there was a vampire execution in this place.

Crystal blue eyes strayed past Adonis, while making his speech, and landed on Elphaba. She was standing in the middle of the room with her hands shacked in front of her and two werewolves standing by her sides just incase she tried to bolt. Brown eyes locked with her own eyes before looking away a second later, Glinda could see tears starting to form in her lover's eyes. Her hands tightened around the chairs arms as she continued to stare at Elphaba. This wasn't fair she felt like she had to do something.

"And now is the time for this piece of shit to get what she had coming for so long." Adonis concluded as Glinda came to the present. She abruptly stood up when she watched her father grab hold of the stake that was hand to him and started to descend down towards her lover. The werewolf had to break the promise; Elphaba cannot die before her eyes. The blonde started to run after her father as he got closer and closer to her target. Elphaba stood up straighter when Adonis stopped right in front of her and bared her fangs to show that she wasn't afraid to die. It got her a hard back hand to the face.

"I may die but don't think you have won this war. One day your end will come and it is too bad I won't see it so I could celebrate it with Glinda." Elphaba whispered as she slowly turned her head towards Adonis again with a smirk on her face. Adonis hissed at her while he gripped the stake tighter at those words. He now can't wait to plunge this stake straight into the vampire's heart and watch the life drain out of those defiant brown eyes. Those brown eyes looked over the head werewolf's shoulder and widen at seeing Glinda coming closer to them.

'Idiot, why won't you ever listen to me?' Elphaba thought to herself as Glinda started to get too close for the vampire's comfort. She felt relief flood her system when a werewolf caught what the blonde was doing and thought the same thing as Elphaba. They caught Glinda and forced the struggling blonde to stay back by keeping her lock in their arms.

"Too bad and now you will pay for taking my mate away from me and for nearly killing Glinda then kidnapping her." Adonis replied back with a huge grin of his own. Glinda started to shake her head back and forth when she saw her father bring the stake backwards.

"No, no, no stop it." The blonde whispered as she watched Adonis push the pointed end of the stake forward. It was like slow motion for the werewolf as the tip of the point push past flesh and went in deep. The life in Elphaba's eyes almost went out instantly the second the pointed end pierced her heart. Glinda watched her lover's body hit the ground with the bloody stake dripping in her father's hands. Something in her heart was snuffed out the moment Elphaba's body hit the floor and didn't move again.

"ELPHABA!"

**Yep there is the end and now I'm going to run away from all the people who want to form that mob after reading this chapter. The next chapter will come up very soon and you guys will see where all of this will be going. Until then...bye!**

**bolts away before the pitchforks and torches are handed out**

**DWK**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, Ok, here is chapter 13. This is where you guys see Glind and Adonis finally fight it out. That is all I'm going to say about this chapter because you guys need to read it yourself and with me not giving too much away. I tried not to make the fight too violent or anything so I don't think I need to rate this 'M'. But there is violence and a lot of fighting. So now read on and enjoy. :)**

Tears blurred a mourning Glinda's vision. All she saw in front of her was a green blob lying on the ground. This couldn't be happening, her father didn't just kill the person she loved in all of OZ. The blonde stared at Elphaba's body with intensity as if she was willing her lover back to life. The werewolf was making gulping noises as sobs kept on pouring out of her mouth and soul. She was really hoping that Adonis missed the vampire's heart and Elphaba was just playing dead to catch her father off guard.

"Come on get up, Elphie. Get up." Glinda whispered as the tears really started to roll down her cheeks when Elphaba didn't move at all. Elphaba was truly gone from this world. The werewolf lifted up her head and gave a mourning howl that came from deep with in her body. Adonis stopped addressing the clan when Glinda's howl echoed in the large hall. He turned around to see what caused such a dreadful noise he has ever heard in his life. His icy blue eyes widen to see his daughter weeping. Why was Glinda weeping? This was a wondrous occasion and they needed to celebrate this vampire's death. Adonis followed where the tear filled, crystal, blue eyes were looking at.

His nostrils flared when it landed on Elphaba's body. So it was true then. His hand tightened on the stake that ended the green woman's life. No offspring of his was in love of the enemy. This had to be dealt with soon and now would be the perfect time to push that into Glinda's brain yet again. Adonis dropped the stake to the ground and started to advance to his daughter. The blonde didn't even feel the werewolf, who was holding onto her, let go of her body and back away. All her thoughts were consumed with her immense grief of losing Elphaba.

The grieving werewolf gave a sharp cry of pain when she felt a huge burst a pain on the side of her head. The blonde clutched the area as she tried to get a grip of what the hell just happened. Glinda groaned and moved her hand in front of her eyes. Blood was dripping down the palm of her hand so the blonde put the hand where it was before to see if she was really bleeding. More blood was on the skin after the second check. Glinda looked up to see who caused her to bleed and felt her heart stop beating at seeing such anger glowing in her father's eyes. He knew.

"You bitch!" Adonis yelled as he aimed a very hard and swift kick to Glinda's stomach. The werewolf gave a yell as she flew backwards and smashed into the wooden seat she occupied just moments ago. The blonde groaned as she rolled on her back and clutched her sore stomach. This wasn't going to be good at all. Adonis will most likely pummel her to death after figuring out her and Elphaba were lovers. Adonis was pacing back and forth in front of the platform giving a snarl or snort every few seconds. How could this have happened?

His daughter has fallen in love with a vampire. They could have been conspiring to go to the vampire clan and Glinda would have handed him over to the enemy. He wouldn't doubt that at all after all Glinda hates him as much as he hates her now. Glinda was slowly recovering from the hard hit and rolled back onto her stomach while covering her eyes with her hands. This was going to be it. Their hatred of each other will finally be played out in a fight. Glinda knew that much and if she lost at least she will be with Elphaba again.

"I can't believe you fell for this piece of shit." Adonis yelled as he kicked Elphaba's lifeless body and forced it to turn on the stomach. Glinda's eyes snapped open at once at those words and at that disrespect to her lover's body. Her blue eyes slowly started to turn that pitch black color again as her anger started to get a hold of her. How dare he touch the green woman's body! He will pay for that dearly. Seeing that action got a reaction out of his daughter Adonis spat on Elphaba's body. Glinda leapt to her feet and gave a huge roar at her father. She was giving him a warning not to do anything to Elphaba's body or he will suffer the consequences. Adonis hissed at her while the other werewolves finally are going to see the battle between Glinda and Adonis that they were waiting to spill over.

"I knew I should have killed you before but now I get the chance to because you are in love with a vampire. Penalty by death, you will be able to be with your dead lover." Adonis said as he kicked Elphaba one more time and wasn't as gentle like the last time. The vampire's body flopped up in the air and landed hard back onto the ground. Glinda snapped after that, she finally embraced who she really was. But now she wasn't just a full blooded werewolf anymore, she now has vampire flowing through her veins and finally the legend will about to be come true. The blonde gave a cry of pain as the transformation started to work on her body. Bones cracked as they started to shape Glinda's new form. Adonis was already in his stage of transformation as the blonde fell to her hands and knees while black fur suddenly started to sprout all over her body.

"Ah…ah…AH!" Glinda screams slowly started to turn into howls as her new look was almost finished. All the werewolves, including Adonis, took a couple steps back in shock when the newly transformed Glinda started to get up. The stories that they have told were true. The half vampire and half werewolf was in fact true, the thing was everybody was afraid to test that theory out because it was said from this unholy union breed a terror that made the vampire and werewolves tremble at their feet. It was said to be unstoppable. Glinda was checking herself out after seeing what has happened to her. She flecked her right hand, now instead of paws they were fingers but longer and had claws coming out instead of fingernails. She was standing on two paws but they were even double the size of a normal werewolf's paw. There was now black fur instead of the usual grey spanning across the rippling muscles. Glinda felt even stronger then before and it seemed nothing could stop her at all.

Adonis shook his head and started to run towards his daughter with a snarl. He didn't care that Glinda has a new look he will make sure she was lying dead beneath his paws. Black ears stood straight up when the sounds of paws pounding the ground coming towards her. She opened her jaws, revealing not the usual canines of a werewolf but two huge fangs like a vampire, and hissed at him. She was ready to take over and kill her father. When Glinda closed her jaws the fangs were still showing and resting against her bottom lip. They shined dangerously as she glided past a pole that had fire on top of it. Adonis flew past her and smashed into the wall leaving a huge indent of his body. He shook his head and looked up to see his daughter smiling at his misfortune. He thought he had her but she was just so quick that he didn't have time to react to what was in front of him.

Glinda clicked her claws together before pushing on her hind legs and landed right on top of Adonis's back. He slammed to the ground with a whimper in pain and tried to dislodge his daughter but Glinda wouldn't budge. She gave an 'hmm' and pushed her claws out of her hind paws to force them into the flesh beneath them. Adonis bit his tongue so not to howl out in pain as his claws scrapped the ground. He will not let his daughter know that she has got the upper hand. Glinda's top lip curled in anger as she growled.

She wanted her father to feel everything thing and she wanted to hear the noises coming out of his mouth. So she raked her left hind paw down leaving deep, bloody lines down Adonis's back. Blood was mingling in with the grey fur messing up the glossy sheen into a bloody mess. When Glinda didn't even get a whimper she started to move her other paw down but this was what Adonis was waiting for. Glinda just caught a grey blur coming at her but it came at her so fast she couldn't reaction. A grey limb smacked her right in the muzzle and sent her flying off her father's body. She went into the wall at the opposite side of the hall and slowly slid down to the ground. Adonis got up as Glinda shook the dust off her body.

It was these distractions that were going to cost her. She looked up when she heard a roar then grimaced when Adonis's body slammed into her own and teeth ripped into her right shoulder. When he had that lock on Glinda he started to use his hind paws and started to rip into the stomach area. Black fingers curled into fist as Glinda ignored the sting of claws digging into flesh. She needed to get him off her to have a winning chance. Her black eyes landed on Elphaba's body and turned that grief and sorrow into anger. Anger at her father for taking away her one true love. She placed her own hind paws on her father's stomach and pushed him off her. He went flying in the air. Glinda pushed off the ground and leapt after him.

She was suddenly above him in the air and she smiled at him before smashing an elbow into his face. Adonis made a bee line straight down to the floor and made a huge hole in the floor. Glinda gave a smirk at the sight before her and gave a flip in the air before landing on all fours like a graceful cat. She whipped her head around and growled darkly when Adonis was getting up from that hit. She hoped it would have knocked him out to make it an easy kill for her. Her father got to his paws again and started to charge at her yet again. Glinda gave a short sigh and shook her head back and forth. He didn't learn the first time. She did the move she used on her father before when he leapt at her and turned her head around to see him crash into the wall again. What she didn't know was this was apart of Adonis's plan. He twisted his body around and with the momentum swung his hind leg around.

The hind leg smashed into Glinda's face and she went hard to the ground. Adonis smiled and did a back flip onto his paws again. Glinda was slow at getting up and howled in pain when her father suddenly came onto her own wounded body and bit her hard on the same shoulder he had bitten before. Adonis knew he was going to win this battle because he was older then his daughter and was way more experienced in fighting then she was. Just because she was now different then him doesn't mean she was better for she was just getting use to her new body. This was the difference in this whole battle. Glinda howled again in pain when Adonis slashed her chest open with a flick of his claws. Her eyes landed on her lover's dead body and a tear ran down into the black fur. She has failed her and now she was going to join her very soon. Adonis was just too tough even for her and in the new transformation.

They seemed to forget that Elphaba was half vampire and half werewolf as well. After her body haf hit the floor those combined genes were working over time to heal the fatal hit to the heart. It was almost done but it needed a few more minutes to be even better. It was a few minutes that Glinda might not have. Glinda pushed past the pain and opened her jaws showing off those unusual fangs and sunk them deep into thick muscles. Adonis released her shoulder and was now trying to get his daughter off of him.

He clawed at her face but she still wouldn't budge. She breathed hard out her nostrils and made the fangs go deeper then before. If she was going out she might as well make sure she will make it painful for him. Green fingers twitched as Adonis was about to make Glinda let him go. Adonis punched her right in the stomach as hard as he could. Glinda went flying through the air and slammed into the wall again.

She slowly slid down leaving a bloody trail in its wake. Her bottom hit the ground and she didn't move this time around. Her chest heaved as Glinda was forced to rest her horribly injured body. Even in this new form Glinda knew she couldn't beat him. He was far too old and more experienced in fighting then she was. She had let her emotions get control of her while he didn't. There was the difference at the moment.

Glinda could only watch out of one eye, for Adonis had gotten a good scrap at the other one, as her father started to run towards her. She had to rest to get back to her full strength again but Adonis wasn't going to give her that time. He knew a lot about the creature that was both vampire and werewolf. Their first time transforming is the only time you would be able to kill them because they will be getting use to such new found strength and power that was now coursing through their veins. After that it would be next to impossible to take them down. Glinda roared in pain when claws dug into her stomach and twisted around to bring as much pain as possible to her. She opened her only good eye and saw happiness gleam in the icy blue eyes of her father. Her fingers curled into a fist but she was too weak to give him a piece of her mind.

Glinda grunted as she blew out a short stream of air out of her nostrils while Adonis licked his claws to taste the blood. They didn't hear gasps of shock in the background because they were too engrossed with each other to notice anything else. When done cleaning his claws Adonis slashed them across the black muzzle to give one last low blow to his daughter before taking her life.

Blood dripped to the ground as Glinda didn't even bother to look back at her father. She didn't want him to see the life go out in her eyes. It was something she wanted to deny him and make him go nuts at the same time for not seeing her eyes. Adonis's hackles raised at not being able to see those eyes one last time to see her die properly but he didn't really let it bother him. He wanted to take her life as soon as he can before she gets back to full strength. So Adonis lifted up his left paw and aimed for the neck to rip out the throat. As he started to swing down and Glinda closed her eye to welcome death, hands suddenly wrapped around his neck. There was a loud snap and a huge thump. Silence echoed in the room and it prompt Glinda to open her eye to see what has happened. It widen at seeing her father's lifeless icy blue eyes staring into her own.

How could that be? No one bothered to interfere with this fight in fear of their own lives. Her eye caught a pair of black boots right behind Adonis's body. Tears stung at her eyes as Glinda slowly looked up the body to see who her rescuer was. It was blurry at the face but she felt her heart stop beating at noticing what the color was. Her tears slowly rolled down her blood caked fur as the face became sharper and sharper. How could this have happened? The person knelt down in front of the weeping Glinda and put a hand on top of her head. They started to scratch behind the spot that was her favorite spot to scratch. Glinda started to weakly purr as the face finally came in clear and showed who they were to her.

Elphaba was smiling at her as she scratched Glinda's favorite spot.

"I'm back, my sweet. I'm back."

**Hey, Elphaba is alive again. I can come out of hiding and not worry about my butt getting stabbed by a pitchfork. lol. I could never really kill Elphaba off. She needed to rescue Glinda from her father since no one else would do it. Well, I will get the next chapter up ASAP. Until then.**

**DWK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, chapter 14 is up and ready to be read. This is Glinda's reaction to finding Elphaba is not dead and what her clan is going to do as well. Though I must warn you this chapter is going to be rated 'm' for what happens later on in the chapter. You have been warned. Now and enjoy! :) **

Glinda couldn't believe it. Elphaba was alive and standing in front of her when she saw her lover take a stake to the heart. Elphaba should be dead right now instead she was kneeling in front of her and scratching right where her favorite spot was. Glinda started to make sad whimpering noises as tears leaked out of the corner of her good eye. The green woman scooted closer at seeing what was happening before her and wrapped her arms around her lover's injured body. The black eye widen at feeling, for the first time ever, warmth radiating off of Elphaba's body.

This was different because the vampire was always cold to the touch. The green gave a small gasp in shock when she felt something cold hit her neck and loud sniffing. Elphaba realized that her lover was trying to see if she was real by sniffing out her scent. It only took a couple of seconds before Glinda pulled her snout away and looked into the soulful brown eyes with confusion. This person standing in front of her smelled like cloves and a hint of wind just exactly how Elphaba smelt. How could the raven haired beauty survive death? As if sensing this exact question the vampire pulled down her shirt that she was wearing to reveal the scar on her shoulder.

"Your bite. You save me Glin, I was going to tell what happens to us after we bit each other but your father interrupted me. Our healing is so much stronger then before so much we can survive a fatal blow but it just needs a long time to repair itself." Elphaba whispered as she ran her hand over some of the black fur that hasn't been stained by blood. If this soft fur wasn't so destroyed by blood and other things Elphaba would have said that Glinda looked very beautiful in this new form.

That was until she landed on the fangs and gulped hard at the size and sharpness. She had to make a mental note not to piss Glinda off any time soon. Those look like they can do some serious damage. One of Glinda's hands was starting to shaking badly as she tried to lift it off the ground. She was so happy that she had Elphaba back that she wanted to show it to her revived lover but the healing factor in her was working too slow and was becoming such an effort for her to just get it off the ground.

The vampire looked down and saw the struggle Glinda was having with herself. So she decided to help her. There was a strong, sharp inhale of breath when a green hand grabbed hold of the black one, the one that was trying to get up, and helped wrap it around her waist. Claws dug into fabric as Glinda brought her lover closer to her as possible. With that push Elphaba really could see the damage marring her lover's body. The body jumped as Glinda hissed when a green hand landed on the bite mark left by Adonis. This bite looked like it tore some muscle and bite have broken bones. Tears stung at the brown eyes as she looked over the rest of the injuries. The green woman wished her body would have healed faster just so this wouldn't have happened to Glinda.

"I'm sorry but he did so much damage. I'll clean them before the healing really kicks in. You might be in for a rough night." Elphaba whispered as she barely brushed her fingers against the stomach wounds. The vampire nearly gagged at seeing flesh and fur hanging on just be threads. She was so glad now that she came back and stopped anymore of this. She was really glad that she killed Adonis's sorry ass. Now her lover won't have to worry about him ever hurting her again. Glinda suddenly tensed and gripped Elphaba even tighter while giving off a soft growl. There was something going on in the background that has made Glinda switch from overjoyed to protecting her lover.

The vampire looked over her shoulder to see what the problem was and exhaled sharply at seeing a room filled with transformed werewolves slowly advancing on them. She forgot about them and their reaction to all of this. They are either reacting towards her or the fact that Glinda has chosen a vampire for a mate or both. Elphaba suddenly got a face full of ground when her lover swiftly moved up and in front of the green woman's body. She snarled at her soon to be clan warning them not to get any closer.

The group stopped and stared at their leader now. Since Adonis was now dead Glinda automatically becomes head werewolf unless someone wants to challenge her and this was the perfect time to do so because she was still beat up from the fight with her father. Glinda didn't know if they wanted to kill Elphaba or her just yet but she wasn't going to let any one of the werewolves harm a hair on her lover's head. It was that feeling that had strength renew in her weakened body.

The werewolf with a scar running across its grey muzzle snorted and waved a paw to tell Glinda to get out of the way. She relaxed slightly it looks like they have no problem having her as their leader. It must help knowing that your leader has vampire and werewolf flowing through them. To them the war was highly in their favor now. But they still wanted to kill Elphaba just because she was vampire.

Glinda will not let them hurt her again. Brown eyes widen when she watched her lover shake her head no and got into a fighting stance to take on anybody who wanted to harm her. Glinda growled a challenge to them and waited to see if anybody wanted to fight the legendary half werewolf and half vampire. Almost every single werewolf backed away with their ears flat against their head.

They didn't want to end up like Adonis. Only one lone werewolf stood before Glinda and it was the same one who told her to back away from Elphaba. She curled her top lip and braced her body to fight this one werewolf who still wanted to kill her lover. Fear gripped Elphaba when the werewolf launched at her lover and the two collided in a hard smack. She knew Glinda was still weak and obviously did the werewolf when he used his claws to slash them right across Glinda's chest. The raven haired beauty jumped to her at this and started to go to the down Glinda but stop when she saw a flash of fangs.

The werewolf immediately stopped attacking her when she sunk her fangs right into his neck and close a row full of very, sharp teeth right into the throat. The rest of the werewolves scattered when Glinda tossed the dead one onto the floor and was licking their blood off her muzzle. They were now really afraid of Glinda and didn't want to be in the same room with her at the moment. Her good eye scanned the now empty room while her bloody chest heaved. She gave a soft grunt and started to fall to the ground when her injuries caught up to her. Elphaba was there to catch her before she could even brush against the hard ground.

"It's ok, its ok I got you now." The raven haired beauty whispered as she helped support her lover's massive body while pulling her into a straighter position. Glinda grunted in pain as she clutched her chest while putting one paw in front of the other. Elphaba was helping her by letting her lean a lot of her weight onto her own while whispering soothing words to help her lover focus on something other then the pain. Glinda helped guide her lover to where her bedroom was by either moving an ear to tell her what direction to go or use her snout as a pointer. It only took a couple minutes when the vampire kicked open her lover's door and crossed the threshold into Glinda's room.

"Bathroom?" Elphaba inquired as she looked around to see where the bathroom was so she could properly look at these wounds. Glinda moved her left ear to the side and snorted. Understanding this, the green woman led her to a mahogany door and kicked it open just like she did to the bedroom door.

"Oh, a shower just what I need to really wash those wounds." Elphaba whispered as she quickly led Glinda to the walk in shower. She paused when she got in there to see how huge it was. It could fit at least ten transformed werewolves and had a marble seating if you just wanted to relax in the shower or for something a little more dirty. A naughty smile crept up on the vampire's face at the thoughts running through her head at what she could do to Glinda while she sat on it. Glinda suddenly sniffed the air when a sweet aroma hit her nostrils.

Her ears went straight up as she slowly looked to her lover while having a sly look in her eye. She was feeling much better now because of the rapid healing factor, but wasn't feeling good enough to actually do anything at the moment, she decided to tease her lover. Her hot, pink tongue came out of her mouth and she used to suggestively lick the green ear with much ease. Elphaba let off a lustful moan at the touch and closed her eyes when Glinda used her tongue to lick her neck. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a slight pressure starting at the top of her shirt and slowly moving down with the sound clothing being ripped.

"Glinda." The raven haired beauty exclaimed in shock as she watched her lover use one of her sharp claws to open up her shirt in a less convenient way. She gasped slightly when the black hand disappeared into the open slit and slowly moved upward. Elphaba groaned softly when the very warm hand cupped her breast and slowly began to knead. Brown eyes caught blood dripping on the floor of the shower and she knew they had to stop. Glinda groaned in disappointed when her lover used one of her own hands and her off of the green breast. She was just about to use her claw in the way Elphaba liked it.

"I can get undress myself. I think you are strong enough to turn on the water." Elphaba said thickly while trying to so hard not to show her lover that she was getting turned on and wanted to take her now. Glinda nodded her head up and down then watched her green lover walk out just for a couple of minutes to get her head on straight.

"Come on Elphaba, focus here. She is hurt and despite what she did this is not the time to be thinking of sex." The vampire whispered heatedly to herself as she undressed herself before joining Glinda in the shower. This was no time to be thinking about sex when her blonde lover had injuries that needed to be address. As she pulled down her pants she heard the shower being turned on. Before getting into the warm shower with her lover Elphaba paused to run a hand on her unmarked chest. There was nothing but smooth, green flesh underneath her finger tips. She has never been so grateful that night when Glinda bit her. That saved her life and if that event didn't happen Glinda would be dead as well.

"Elphie, come and join me please." Glinda's voice exited the shower while steam started to pour out as well. The green woman perked up at hearing her lover's voice and nearly slipped in the bathroom while scrambling to get to see the blonde as soon as possible. The steam parted to reveal Glinda's firm buttock as the blonde pushed her hair back while letting the water help slick it back easily. She spat out some water and turned around to see Elphaba blatantly staring at her with lust and love. It was nice that her eye healed so quickly for now she could see her lover in her beautiful green glory with both eyes.

She couldn't ignore her animal urges not with what was coming off the green woman. Her wounds were now healing at a rapid pace as her unique genes were finally working properly. The claw marks on her chest just disappeared while Glinda slowly walked up to a heavy breathing Elphaba. After witnessing her lover's death Glinda wanted to feel her flesh against her. She thought she truly lost the vampire but when she realized she didn't they need to celebrate it with much gusto. Pale hands grabbed hold of flushed green cheeks and pulled parch lips onto her pink ones. They were together for about a second when Elphaba pulled her away and was shaking her head back and forth.

"We shouldn't you are still hurt." She whispered while Glinda grabbed hold of her hands and placed them right on her breasts. Green fingers curled over them as Elphaba stared at her lover to see what she wanted to do.

"I'm not hurting anymore Elphie, you can see that the healing has done its job. Now make love to me." Glinda replied with a purr which turn into a moan when the hands on her breasts got squeezed hard and green lips brushed against her collar bone. The vampire will take her lover's word for it but if she hears one whimper of pain she was going to stop this no matter how much Glinda whines. The raven haired beauty placed light kisses across the blonde's chest while using her hands to rub down the breasts that were beneath them. Glinda was starting to purr as she put a hand on Elphaba's back and slowly started to move it up and down. She moan softly when the green woman used one of her fangs to tease a nipple to full hardness then used her lips to suck on it.

"Oh, oh OZ don't stop." Glinda whispered with arousal when the vampire continued to suck on her breast while the other hand cupped her buttock and gave them a healthy squeeze. The blonde groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as her lover continued to play with her body. If Elphaba didn't do something soon she will explode from the unreleased sexual tension brewing in her body. As if sensing that the raven haired beauty put her hands on Glinda's waist and slowly guided the blonde to the bench. Their eyes were locked and their lips curled up in a smile as Elphaba slowly pushed the blonde onto the seating area.

The vampire quickly straddled her legs and scooted closer until the blonde gave a heavy gasp while arching her back letting her breasts become level with Elphaba's eyes. Brown eyes flashed at this erotic pose and thought how she was the lucky woman in all of OZ to have this woman be her lover. Green hips slowly started to rock into Glinda's while lips started to attack the puffed out breasts. Glinda whimpered in pleasure as she placed her hands on the moving green hips. Her fingers curled over the hips as a loud moan escaped her lips when Elphaba bite her right breast but didn't bite it hard enough to break the flesh.

"Don't stop." Glinda begged as she moved her hands from the hips to the green buttocks. Elphaba moaned softly when her lover gripped it tightly and forced her hips to be pushed hard into the blonde's. She caressed her lover's side as she felt her instincts to take over. They were telling her to make her mate feel as good as possible. Soon her hips started to move faster forcing Glinda to lean her head back against the wall and vocalize the immense pleasure she was getting at. She loved it when Elphaba would let her vampire instincts take over that always meant at some point will they really get to rumbling and tumbling in the bed though they have gotten better at not leaving wounds on each other's body. Elphaba lifted her eyes up from the blonde's breasts and growled softly at seeing such creamy skin before her.

She opened her mouth to reveal her fangs and slowly began to move them closer to the neck area. Glinda groaned and moved her head to the left side, unintentionally exposing more of her neck; she felt like she was there to go over but something was missing despite Elphaba doing everything right. The fangs were getting closer and closer to their target as Elphaba continued to push her hips into Glinda. She too was feeling like something was missing this time around. The vampire paused in thought for a second as her fangs hovered over the neck but hearing the blood pounding in jugular Elphaba didn't hesitate to sink her fangs right into the flesh.

The blonde's body began to tremble at this bite and soon the build up in her body was released. She screamed Elphaba's name as she climaxed. When the green woman tasted Glinda's sweet blood that was what sent her over. She slowly kept on moving her hips though to help bring themselves down when they were done with the waves of pleasure rolling over them. The blonde slumped against the wall as Elphaba released her neck while licking the blood off her green lips. The raven haired beauty was worried that she bit her lover too soon after just recovering but those fears went away when Glinda cupped a cheek and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

"I'm glad you didn't die." The blonde whispered as she caressed the green flesh with her thumb. Elphaba smiled softly and turned her head to kiss the thumb.

"Me too, me too."

**That is the ending of this chapter. I wanted to make it fluffy yet hot at the same time. I hoped it work. I think that there will be at least two more chapters. I don't know I have to think about it. See you guys in the next chapter. Until then. **

**DWK**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for so long for an update. I've got school and other things have been on my mind. So I've wrote some fluff for you guys. I also want to thank you guys for reading this story and telling me what you think of it. This story would not have taken off if you guys didn't tell me how you liked this story. So thank you very much and I dedicate this next chapter to all the people who have read and to all the people who have reviewed. So now read and enjoy. :)**

Elphaba was sitting Indian style on the ground in a huge chamber where its walls had various weapons resting on it. Her eyes were closed as she took deep breaths in through her nose and out her mouth. She was meditating at the moment as her lover dealt with the werewolf clan and the vampire clan. After taking over has head poncho for the werewolves Glinda decided to try and do a treaty with the vampires to stop a needless war. A war that has caused insurmountable deaths to both sides. That didn't go over to well with her clan, at first, and there were more challenges to the throne but Glinda dealt with each and every one until no one wanted to challenge her again.

It helped that she was now half vampire and half werewolf. Slowly but surely the blonde started to gain loyalty and respect from her clan something her father didn't have because they were being with him out of fear of being killed by him. That was the difference between Glinda and Adonis. Glinda really listened to her people and cared about each and every single one while Adonis didn't care about each individual that died during this war just as long as he gained power he so wanted.

Elphaba has noticed though that Glinda seems very fond of the werewolf cubs and would have this look in her eyes anytime she got to hold either a newborn or one that was just a couple months old. The vampire had the burning question on what that look was all about but each time she was about to ask that question Glinda was taken away by some issue. The green woman wondered if her lover wanted to have children or not. If she did then how was that going to happen since the both of them were female? Elphaba exhaled softly in her mediation as she now tried to clear her mind of thoughts again. While she did that a black paw silently hit the ground and claws wiggled in anticipation at being able to sneak up on the meditating green woman.

Glinda started to advancement slowly but when she saw that Elphaba was not aware of her presence her footwork became much quicker. The vampire stopped mid breath when she smelt Gilikin Rose from behind her. A smirk graced her lips as she discreetly laid a hand on her trusty sword, the same sword she reclaimed from Fiyero's dead fingers, and waited for the right moment to strike. Glinda's speed got faster until she was just a black blur and got closer and closer to the waiting vampire. She licked her two fangs as she was about to jump on her lover but Elphaba was waiting for this moment. The raven haired beauty pulled out her sword and whipped her body around. Glinda froze immediately and gulped at having the sharp edge of the sword resting against her throat. Elphaba got her again. Her black eyes were smiling as her ears were resting towards the side of her head.

"Nice try but I could smell you." Elphaba said while still keeping the sword on the throat area. Glinda wiggled her snout a couple of times then snorted at this. Elphaba seemed smug at saying this and now she liked to teach her lover a lesson or two. She just had to wait until the vampire let her guard a little bit to show her who she was messing with. Elphaba gave a smile and slowly moved her sword away to properly greet her lover. She thought wrong about that. Glinda suddenly brought up one of her hind legs and kicked it square in the stomach area.

Elphaba grunted in pain as her hand became loose on her sword. Glinda brought up that same leg and smacked the sword out of the green hand. As the sword was flying in the air Glinda turned on her left hind leg and gave a back kick right in the chest area. Elphaba went flying back and smacked hard into the wall as Glinda caught the sword when she finished the circle. After that she leapt towards her recovering lover and put the tip of the sword right against the raven beauty's chest. Elphaba smiled approvingly as she watched her lover's body transform back into her human state.

"Looks like you wanted to show me something." Elphaba said when Glinda could talk back to her. The blonde giggled as she took the sword off of the green woman's chest and held out a hand to her to help her up.

"Yeah, don't act all smug when you caught me for the seventh time. I just wanted to knock you down a peg. An over inflated ego is never a good quality in a person." Glinda answered as she wrapped her fingers around the green hand and easily helped her lover to her feet again. The vampire gave a soft hum as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her in. The sword was dropped and it clang noisily on the ground when Glinda let go of it to put her hands on Elphaba's body.

"You think I have an over inflated ego?" The raven haired beauty questioned as she leaned her head down a bit as if she was about to kiss Glinda. The blonde slowly got onto the tip of her toes to close the gap that was between them. Hot breath caress the green flesh as the blonde placed a hand on her right cheek. Their eyes bore into each other as the world around them melted. It was just them and nothing else. Glinda licked her lips as her thumb gently caressed the green flesh in a tender way.

"Yes." She whispered before bringing their lips together for a soft kiss. Their lips touched for a few seconds before they mutually broke apart. They stared at each other longer before coming together again this time much stronger and more passionate then the first kiss. The two lovers fell to the ground as they continued to kiss with much gusto. They made love right there and didn't leave that room until much later in the day.

XXX

The fire crackled as its light shined off a glass filled with blood. The glass was brought to green lips and half of its contents were gone when Elphaba was done drinking. She gave a soft sigh as she placed her glass back on the table above her head. After she did that the green woman leaned her body against black fur and returned her gaze back on the book she was reading. Glinda had her transformed body wrapped around her lover's body in a protective way and was starting to give a huge yawn. Her two fangs glistened in the light given off by the fire that was glowing healthy in the fireplace.

Elphaba saw this out of the corner of her eyes and gulped. She was still fortunate of not getting those two deadly fangs in her skin. She saw what kind of damage those two fangs can do. Glinda closed her jaws and rested her head on the floor with her sides heaving. Her eyes blinked sleepily a couple of times. She was so exhausted now after the negotiations with the vampires and making love to Elphaba. All she wanted to do now was sleep a long time.

Seeing this Elphaba placed a hand on top of her lover's head and started to scratch it gently. Glinda picked up her head to see what the vampire wanted.

"Glin, if you are tired just go to sleep. Times are more peaceful now since you started to peace talks." Elphaba whispered as she went behind the ear and scratched there. Glinda looked grateful at hearing this and placed her head back down on the ground then closed her eyes. The vampire heard soft snoring a couple seconds later and smiled at hearing such a noise coming from her lover. Elphaba leaned over and pressed her lips against the black fur then whispered her love right there.

Glinda needed this because she has been relentless in getting this peace treaty signed so nobody else would be harmed and they can live in peace for the first time since this war started. When she straightened her back Elphaba resumed reading her book but kept on petting the soft fur to keep Glinda asleep. The room was nice and quiet for a long time and Elphaba got some reading done while her lover got some much needed sleep.

But peace in this world is always short lived. The green witch picked her head up from her book when she heard footsteps running down the hall and was getting close to them. Elphaba jumped in the air and her book went flying into the fire when the door to the library was slammed opened. The vampire cursed heavily at watching her good read being burned right in front of her. She was getting to the good part too. Her brown eyes widen at seeing two werewolves kneeling down in front of her and covered in blood. Whose blood she didn't know yet.

"My lady, vampires have attack our fortress and they are beating us. We need your help." One of the werewolf explained as the blood ran down their face. Glinda's snout started to wiggle at the smell of fresh blood. Her black eyes shot open at once as she leapt to her paws. She pointed to one of the werewolves to explain what was going on. Her chest started to heave at learning that vampires were attacking them. Those creatures have broken a written agreement not to have any violence during the negotiations.

"Glinda!" Elphaba shouted in horror when she watched her lover left the room to fight with her clan and defend their home. The vampire growled as she grabbed hold of her sword that was next to her, and ran after her lover. She didn't want Glinda to fight this alone. Elphaba followed Glinda's scent to find out where the battle was taking place. It was in the great hall, the same place where Adonis was killed, and as soon as the vampire ran in she had to duck an incoming vampire. Her brown eyes wildly looked around to see black fur anywhere.

Her distraction was taken advantage of as a vampire smacked her right in the jaw. The green woman hit the ground with a groan of pain and stars swirling around her head. That was unexpected. As Elphaba slowly recovered the vampire drew out their sword and was about to plunge it straight into her heart when black hands came around the neck and twisted it. The vampire heard a loud crack and a thump then she felt herself being lifted off the ground and put on her feet again. Elphaba blinked her eyes a couple of times to focus in on her rescuer.

"Glinda." The green woman exclaimed at seeing her lover standing in front of her and was already supporting a cut across her muzzle. Glinda's chest was heaving as she stared at her green lover. She was so glad that she got here before that vampire hit her lover. Elphaba was so happy at seeing Glinda in front of her and looked relatively unharmed. The battle around them was lost when Glinda reached out and tucked some raven locks behind a green ear. Her claws gently grazed against the green flesh as she retracted her hand to place it back to her side. Green lips turned up into a huge smile at this touch. The moment was ruined when a sword was suddenly thrust through Glinda's chest, piercing her heart.

The life drained away in the black eyes as her body hit the ground with a loud thump. Green hands curled into tight fist as brown eyes watch her lover's blood stained the ground. Elphaba chest was heaving as she looked up to see who did this. The vampire hissed at the laughing vampire and leapt towards them. They will pay for hurting her lover. The vampire who did it was killed in two seconds when Elphaba trusted a hand into their chest and pulled out their heart. The vampire was letting her instincts take over and she wasn't going to be stop. Her blood lust was too strong and almost nothing could stop her when she gets in this mode. As Glinda lay on the ground in her own pool of blood Elphaba was taking down anybody who got in her way leaving a bloody wake in her path. Will Glinda be able to recover fast enough before Elphaba loses herself in this battle? A small twitch of the black hand might be the answer to that.

**Yeah, I'm going to leave it there for now. The Packer game is on and is highly distracting. I will update when I can and thank you for reading this story and reviewing. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.  
DWK**


	16. Chapter 16

**All right, 16th chapter of moonlight lovers. As you guys know Glinda got stabbed through the heart and because of this Elphaba has gone beserk killing anything that has gotten in her way. Now is Glinda going to be able to bring back her lover from a state that is so hard to accomplish? Oh and it gets a little 'M' towards the end but nothing too bad. Just warning you. Now Read and find out. Enjoy. :)**

A werewolf was on its back, its silver eyes filled with fear and horror as a vampire was towering over them with a sword raised above their head and looked ready to strike the deadly blow. Their body started to tremble and soft whimpering noises were escaping it as the vampire started to bring down their sword. They closed their eyes and their mind was filled with two little werewolf pups romping around while giving little squeals. Their eyes snapped open at hearing a loud snap. The body of the vampire laid at their feet with their eyes still frozen at shock. The werewolf looked up to see who just saved their life.

Silver eyes widen at seeing Elphaba staring down at the dead vampire with darken eyes and fangs bared menacingly. Blood was gushing out a of a deep side wound and it looks like her legs got a good couple swipes as well. Elphaba has been busy while in her state of mind. The werewolf wondered just how many vampires Elphaba has taken down in this state. The vampire snapped her head up when she heard the werewolf getting to their to their paws. Elphaba snarled at the werewolf and started to take strong strides towards them. Her ultimate fury has over taken her mind and saw anything that was moving a target to kill. Her hands curled into tight fist as she continued to advance on the werewolf. The werewolf knew that they didn't have a chance to even scratch Elphaba. She was just too powerful.

One of its hind legs got tripped up on a dead vampire's body and forced it to fall to the ground. Soon they found themselves in the same position just minutes before but now they would be killed by the hands of an ally. Elphaba unsheathed her sword while silver eyes noticed the silver sword was covered in blood. Who's blood it was the werewolf didn't want to know. That sword may have caused some of their clans men death.

"You must die." Elphaba whispered as she gripped her sword tighter and slowly started to bring it up. "Everybody must die." The werewolf could only watch, again, their life being taken. They closed their eyes and waited for death to come for them. Elphaba growled softly as she started to bring down her sword to end the werewolf's life. Just as she was going through the motion a black blur leapt at her and slammed right into the green witch's body. The green witch grunted as her sword came out of her hand when her back smacked the ground hard. Her eyes snapped open to see what has caught her off guard so she could kill it in her blood lust. She just caught a hint of black as the thing that knocked her down leapt off her. Elphaba wasn't able to register that this black blob was Glinda because her mind was filled with the need to kill and that was it.

The raven haired beauty sprung to her feet while grabbing her sword then whirling around to face this new adversary. Glinda was hunched over on the ground and wiped her head around when she heard her lover snarling at her in an angry way. Her black eyes widen at seeing harden brown eyes staring straight back at her and it looked like Elphaba was about to attack her. Glinda was rapidly going through all the things she knows about half breeds. There was something in there that was about this certain situation. She really didn't have much time to think it through when Elphaba charged at her and aimed a swipe at her stomach. Glinda did a back flip to avoid the attack and started to back away after that one. She didn't want to harm her lover not when she was in this state. What state it was she was still thinking about that.

Elphaba growled in frustration at missing Glinda and decided to aim lower. Glinda was slightly distracted by trying to figure out what was going on with her lover and didn't notice Elphaba was about to take aim. She howled in pain when metal slashed against her left knee. Glinda went to her knees at this and looked up with her chest heaving. She was still a little weak from the sword through the heart and wasn't able to really fight Elphaba. At seeing the wildness in the brown eyes as Glinda watched her lover pull her sword across her body sideways, the blonde knew what was going on. Elphaba must have lost it when she was stabbed in the heart and let her instincts take over. A very deadly mode to be in because there was so little chance that Elphaba might come back to her normal self.

Glinda had to take that chance if she wanted her lover back to her old self. She waited when the green witch started to swing her sword towards her, aiming at the neck, and when she saw the opportunity she stroke. Glinda ducked underneath the moving metal, but some of it nicked her on the shoulder, and opened her jaws. Her two, oversized fangs were bared as Glinda went in to put a stop to this. Elphaba made a small gasping noise as her sword clang to the ground when those fangs pierced green flesh. Glinda growled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's body to stop any movement from Elphaba and sunk her fangs deeper into the shoulder area.

"Ah." The green witch whispered as she vainly tried to pull off Glinda but each struggle resulted in the fangs to go deeper into her until she would stop struggling all together. Glinda spat out her lover's blood that has accumulated in her mouth and listened to see if Elphaba has either given up or fainted. Brown eyes rolled in the back of the head as the raven haired beauty went limp in Glinda's arms. Glinda started to purr softly as she slowly let go over the shoulder. She was glad to have Elphaba in her arms but not in the circumstances that are happening now.

Now that this was taken care off she needed to stop this fight and see what the hell was going on. She got attention off one werewolf and placed her unconscious lover in their care. She didn't want Elphaba near this battle anymore and wanted any other injuries taken care off. Glinda watched the werewolf carry away her love and silently prayed that this will bring Elphaba back.

When she knew that the raven haired beauty was no longer near this place she twirled around to witness the still on going battle. Glinda growled softly and opened her jaws. A huge angry roar ripped through the battlefield and everybody that was dead or injured immediately stopped fighting. Heads turned towards the black half breed and gulped hard at seeing the fire brewing in the black eyes. This might not turn out so well.

XXX

Hours later Elphaba was still unconscious but sporting a sling to help out the shoulder that Glinda has bitten. The blonde did some nice damage to it and it might take at least a whole day before the shoulder would be good as new. Her chest was slowly going up and down while her face looked calm. There was a dip in the bed as a hand came up and tucked some dark locks behind a green ear. Glinda sighed softly as she traced her lover's strong jaw line.

She was hoping that her lover would come back to her after being unconscious for so long. It was a shot in the dark but the blonde still held hope that Elphaba will come back to her. Green eyelids squeezed tightly as a soft groan escaped the green lips. Glinda felt her heart leap to her throat, Elphaba was waking up. A leg shifted on the bed as Elphaba moved her head to the left. Slowly but surely the eyelids moved upward to reveal sleepy, brown eyes. The green woman squinted her eyes trying to bring in the blonde in better focus.

"Glinda." Elphaba rasped out as she started to get into a sitting position. Glinda gave a sigh of relief at hearing the green woman say her name. It worked. Her desperate plan worked Elphaba was back with her. The blonde leaned in and wrapped her arms around her lover to give her a hug. The vampire automatically wrapped her arm around Glinda's waist and rested her head on top of Glinda's. She was confused because she didn't know why Glinda was acting liked she just came back to life and when she tried to probe her mind the last thing she remembered was Glinda saving her then nothing. The green woman pulled back her lover and looked at her to ask her what has happened in the hours she had blacked out.

Her eyes widen at seeing claw marks running across Glinda's face but they were too small for werewolves but big enough for vampires. Vampires attacked her lover. They had to pay. Elphaba started to move the arm that was in the sling but stopped when pain shot down her arm. The vampire shouted out in the unexpected pain and clutched the area that was hurting her. Glinda had this sheepish/apologetic look on her face at seeing this reaction from her lover. She didn't want to hurt Elphaba but with the circumstances it had to end that way.

"What is going on?" The raven haired beauty asked with much confusion as she returned her gaze back onto the blonde. Glinda gave a soft sigh and scooted closer to Elphaba. This was going to be hard to tell.

"A sect of vampires that didn't approve of the peace treaty attacked here to get me out of power and we fought to defend the clan. I killed a vampire that was about to hurt you but another one came up and stabbed me in the heart. You let yourself be consumed by the instincts of being a half breed and was killing anybody who got in your path. After I healed and looked for you I had to bring you down while hoping it would bring you back. So I bit you on the shoulder until you went unconscious." Glinda explained while fidgeting around on the bed and nervously playing with her fingers. Elphaba now realized why she had this huge gap in her memory on what happened. The green woman felt guilt flooding her because she must have tried to attack Glinda while in this state and could have killed her lover. She put a hand underneath the blonde's chin and gently guided it upward until their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." The two apologized at the same time. There was a pause then suddenly the two busted out laughing at this. After they were done laughing the two really got down to be serious. Elphaba affectionately caressed a cheek while being careful of not hitting the still raw marks that were running across her lover's face. Blue eyes soften at this gently touch and turned her head to press her lips against the green palm.

"I'm sorry I bit you but I couldn't think of any other way." Glinda whispered as she returned her gaze back onto her lover with tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to harm Elphaba but there seemed no other option. The vampire quickly used her knuckles to stop any tears from flowing down the cheeks of her lover. She would only forgive Glinda if the blonde forgives her for trying to harm her while she was in her uncontrollable state. She should have better control over emotions.

"I'm sorry too. If I harmed you in anyway. I'm sorry I shouldn't have let my emotions get so carried away." Elphaba replied in a thick voice. The blonde lifted her head up and saw the different emotions swirling around those chocolate colored eyes. So they both felt guilty that they harmed each other and now they needed to say or do something to release this guilt floating around the both of them. Glinda leaned upward and pressed her pink lips onto the green ones. Elphaba was caught off guard for a second but soon responded back as she slipped back down onto the bed bringing her lover on top of her. Glinda started to purr as their lips continued to move against each other.

The blonde squeaked suddenly when Elphaba flipped them over and now she was on her back with the green lips moving down to her neck. The raven haired beauty grinned against the pale skin at hearing a soft moan escaping her lover. Her arm may be invalid but there are other ways she can make love to Glinda. Her other hand made quick work of the pants and underwear that her lover was making then started to get on her own clothing. Soon the two lovers were naked from the bottom down and Elphaba was passionately kissing Glinda while getting herself in the correct position. When the blonde gave a shuddering gasp and her body trembled slightly Elphaba knew she got it right. The vampire used her good hand to slowly push up the shirt Glinda was wearing while starting to rock her hips into the blonde. Glinda gave a soft groan and wrapped her arms around the green neck.

"Lets start making up then." Elphaba whispered as she lowered her head down and brushed her green lips against the slightly swollen pink ones. Glinda's purring started to get louder as she nodded her head.

"Lets." Glinda whispered back as she gently place a hand behind the green neck and carefully lowered Elphaba's head towards her. They made up all night long and into the early hours of the morning.

**Hehe, I stopped when it was getting good. I'm sorry but let the girls have some privacy. I hoped you guys enjoyed reading and I will update when I can. Until then.**

**DWK**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm soo sorry for not putting up a chapter in awhile. I've just had the hugest writers block for this story. I finally came up with something for this story. This chapter is short because of that for that I am sorry as well. I must confess that the next chapter will be the last one as well. I also confess that I might make a sequel after this story is done. I bet you guys like that. Now to make up for all of this I have made this a very happy chapter. I don't want to say anything because I want you guys to read and find out what has happened. It is set months almost a year after the attack on the werewolf. That is all I am going to say. Now read and enjoy this short chapter. :)**

Elphaba was pacing in front of a closed doorway with her fingers in her mouth gnawing on the poor digits as her worried consumed her. One of her fangs accidentally pierced her flesh.

"Ow!" The green witch exclaimed as she started to suck on it to make the pain go away. She stopped sucking when she heard a howl of pain coming behind the door. Her heart started to beat faster at hearing that. That didn't sound so good. Her feet started to go towards the door as her soul yearned to be by Glinda's side and help her through this. It was just so sudden.

The pain came right in the middle of the night and very swift. Elphaba didn't know what was going on because some werewolves were whisking her lover away from her. After finally letting the sleepiness drain out of her the color of her skin drained next when she realized what has happened. She ran out of the room and questioned every werewolf she came in contact with to find out where Glinda was at. No one didn't know for they didn't know what was going on at the moment. Glinda and Elphaba have decided to wait to tell the werewolf clan because they were celebrating the peace treaty being signed by both sides.

It took the vampire nearly a half hour to find out where they took her lover to. When she got there one of the werewolves that were helping out wouldn't let her be in the same room. Now she has been in the same place wearing a hole in the floor for the past five hours listening to Glinda's pain coming through the door. Just as a green hand was reaching for the door handle, it twisted and the door snapped open. An Elder was standing before her and Elphaba bowed in respect to the werewolf as the custom was in the clan. The Elder's silver eyes smiled and whispered to Elphaba she doesn't need to do that around them.

"She's been calling for you but the risk was too great at the moment to have someone else in here. When this happen werewolves tend to get very physically with the people around them. I didn't want you to get harmed when you have no clue what to do. This was for the both of you." The Elder explained why Elphaba couldn't be in the same room as Glinda was through out this whole thing. The vampire nodded her head in understanding and raised both eyebrows to silently ask if she can go in now. The Elder nodded their head and shifted away so Elphaba can finally go in the room. The green woman felt her heart hammering hard in her chest and her hands were shaking like leaves blowing in the wind. Two steps into the room and her highly sensitive ears picked up two, high pitched squeaks, and Glinda's loud purring. Elphaba didn't know how this has happen but it did. Elphaba said it was magic but Glinda said it was love between two people who had made this miracle. The vampire heard the squeaks again as she got closer to where Glinda was at. Her brown eyes first saw a sea of black fur on the ground as the chest was moving slowly up and down showing that her lover was content, very content.

Glinda picked up her head off the ground when she smelt cloves. Her black eyes showed a smile at seeing her lover kneel in front of her and a green hand reaching out to her. She closed her eyes as her purring increased when the fingers started to scratch behind one of her black ears. Glinda jumped slightly when something sharp poked her belly. Elphaba stopped scratching the area that she knew would make Glinda happy to see what the problem was. Glinda pointed her nose downward to show Elphaba what has happened but felt butterflies swirl around her stomach and her hind paws flex nervously as the brown eyes look down to her stomach. Tears pricked at the brown eyes at seeing a tiny, black colored, werewolf cub kneading at Glinda's stomach to get more milk out and into their mouth. It's a spitting image of her lover. Elphaba wondered what color eyes they will have when they open up in a few weeks.

"Boy or girl?" Elphaba questioned with a cracked voice at seeing her little cub nurse from Glinda. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was a parent. Glinda pounded her tail twice. Elphaba lost her breath at this. One of her hands laid on the suckling pup and gently started to caress it with a mother's tenderness.

"A girl. I can't belie…" Elphaba trailed off when she noticed that there was another cub right next to it's sister. Glinda tensed slightly when Elphaba finally notice the other cub that she had. She didn't know how her lover will react to this one. She already loves her offspring with all her heart and Elphaba will to, it's just how the other cub looks like Elphaba might have a problem with. Brown eyes widen at seeing what color the fur was of the second cub. The vampire backed away slight as her breathing became shallow. Green fur flashed as the second cub wagged it's tiny little tail back and forth. How could that have happened? How could her green skin be projected onto this poor cub who obviously got the bad luck of the genes?

"It's green. Their fur is green." Elphaba whispered as she started to back away slightly. Now one of her children will be cursed with the greenness that mars her own body. Why did her green skin have to torment her? It should have just stayed with her and not be passed onto her offspring. Glinda gave a small whimper she wrapped her fluffy, black tail around her children. The vampire looked up to her with tears in her eyes. Black ears went flat against the head as Glinda wrapped her tail around the two cubs even tighter. It looked like Elphaba didn't approve that one of their children had green fur.

"Oh Glin, they are beautiful truly. I love them all ready but why did one of them have to have my curse be passed onto one of them? It should have stayed with me." Elphaba responded to the actions her lover was doing as if Elphaba already was becoming the enemy and was wanting to her hurt children. The black ears went up again at hearing this and Glinda made a sympathetic noise as she twitched her tail to tell the vampire to come closer to her and their children. It looked like Elphaba only wanted to best for their cubs and didn't want to go through the same experiences she did. Elphaba scooted closer to her lover and chuckled when a pink tongue licked her cheek. This was Glinda's way of saying everything is going to be all right. Elphaba nodded her head, she will just have to believe Glinda. Her eyes cast down to the green cub and sighed softly. Maybe it will go away as they got older.

"Boy or girl?" Elphaba questioned as she leaned over and gently grabbed the cub with the green fur. Glinda suppressed the urge to attack her lover when Elphaba touched her child. She knew that Elphaba was going to be gentle and have a tender hold on the cub. Now she just needed to tell that to her instincts that wanted to protect the cubs at any cost even if it meant hurting Elphaba. The vampire's eyes soften and her heart grew fond when the little cub gave a squeak and her little paws were moving about in the air. Her little jaws opened as she gave another squeak and Elphaba already found it cute. Elphaba moved her child about to see the whole picture. The cub seemed a little fatter then her sister.

"She's a little chubby." Elphaba said out loud as she brought her daughter close to her chest for warmth and slowly began to pet her. Glinda snorted at hearing that obviously she didn't think her cub was chubby at all. Elphaba chuckled as she continued to caress her daughter's super soft fur. The green cub stopped squeaking within seconds and soon started to snuggle against Elphaba's chest while Glinda started to wash down their other child. Elphaba felt her heart grow more when she felt her daughter rubbing up against her in a way that seem to be in a loving way. Her breathing hitched when she heard a soft purring reaching her ears. Glinda's black ears went straight up at hearing this and cast her eyes towards her lover.

Tears were shimmering in the brown eyes as the green hands gently held the green cub closer to her.

"She's purring, Glin." Elphaba whispered thickly as she pulled her daughter out in front of her to get a better look at her again. The green cub stopped purring when she felt her mother's warmth was no longer around her. She gave a squeak and started to squirm around again. As if understanding this Elphaba brought the cub back to her chest and started to caress her again with a mother's touch. The purring started almost instantly the second this happened. Black eyes lit up at this. It looks like those two were bonding all ready. Glinda watched those two interact as she took care of their other cub. It looks like the future is going to be very bright for all of them.

**That's it. I hoped you guys are happy at finding out Elphaba and Glinda had cubs together. How? That might be explained in the last chapter. But don't worry about that...you guys should be happy that the two have now started a family together. I bet you didn't expect one of them to have green fur. Surprise!. :) Now I will see you guys in the next chapter. Until then.**

**DWK**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back from the dead!!! Woo!!! I am SO SORRY that it took me forever to update Moonlight lovers. I just had a huge mental block and couldn't write anything at all! It was horrible. But tonight i finally got some inspiration to write out the last chapter for you guys and give you some closure. There is a sequel to this story but I don't know when I'll get that up and going. So I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. I don't own wicked at all but I do own the two cubs and Selene and Violet. Which if any of you has read Eyes of the beholder....you'll see them in there but in this story....they are different. They are based off my and BT's story of Lost Love and Found love. They've had jump from that story to make a special appearance in this one. So anyways...enough of me rambling. Read on! Enjoy!!**

Elphaba was resting peacefully on her bed with her hands resting on top of her body. There was a soft snore coming from her stomach but Elphaba didn't stir. Resting on the green woman's stomach was one of her cubs. The emerald fur stood out immensely against the black clothing Elphaba was wearing at the moment. Her daughter sides heaved again as she gave a soft groan and rolled onto her back with her paws in the air. Moving further up the vampire's body rested her other daughter who has curled up in a tight ball with the tip of her tail touching her nose. She blended in with Elphaba's clothing making her hard to spot if someone was looking for her.

The two pups have worn the raven haired out, as did she to the cubs, when they were playing outside rusting and tumbling about. The two have grown big and strong over the three months that they have been born and Elphaba found, at times, being overwhelmed when the two sisters would gang up on her. She knew that they would be fine fighters which made Glinda worry to no end at hearing this. Glinda and Elphaba still haven't figured out how Glinda got pregnant but they didn't care really because they got two perfect cubs that they love dearly.

The door opened to the bedroom and Glinda poked her head in to see why this room was so quiet. Her crystal blue eyes soften as a smile graced her face at seeing her family all sleeping on the bed. They've really worn themselves out today to be taking a nap already. Glinda slipped in the room without making a sound while very quietly closing the door behind her. She didn't want to disturb this perfect picture by making any noise. The blonde then tip toed towards the bed while her eyes never wavered off her family. The three of them just looked so cute while they slept. Glinda gently lowered herself onto the bed so not to make any movement to wake anyone up and let her eyes rest on her family.

"So what did the Elders say?" came Elphaba's sleepy voice making the blonde jump up a mile in the air at hearing this. A smile slowly started to grow on Elphaba's face at hearing her mate suppress of shout of surprise. She couldn't resist scaring her "non-scaring" mate. Glinda gently swats the green vampire on the shoulder while chuckling very quietly. Elphaba lazily opens one eye a bit and smiles even more at seeing her mate next to her.

"so…what did they say?" Elphaba asked again as she starts to stroke the black fur cub's fur gently. The cub stirs slightly at the but doesn't wake up at the stroking. The blonde rubs her lips a bit to wet them and starts to speak.

"I guess when we.." Glinda looks at the sleeping cubs and then to Elphaba, her cheeks have turned red slightly, "You know…." She clears her throats to continue on. "Elder Violet has said we did it on a very special day on a full moon. Our love was so strong and because of all of this we were able to conceive our children"

Elphaba gives a thoughtful hum at this as she closes her eyes and thinks about what special day that could have been. As she was doing this, the cub with the green fur starts to stir greatly. Glinda, seeing that she was about to wake up, reaches over and gently picks her daughter up. The green cub gives a squeak as she opens up her eyes, revealing deep, ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry I woke you Emeraude. Are you hungry?" Glinda said quietly as she started to rub Emeraude's belly. The green cub gave a squeak as she started to bat at the blonde's hand that was rubbing her stomach. The blonde giggled at this as she started to make playful noise as she keeps on rubbing the green furred belly. Elphaba opens her eyes again at this and chuckles at seeing what was going on before her. As her chest moved up and down, the black fur cub suddenly lifted her head and sneezed. She then yawned as her eyes blink sleepily, revealing icy blue eyes. The same eye color as her dead grandfather. The green vampire sees this and her eyes soften as she grabs hold of her daughter and lift her up so their faces are close together.

"Did I wake you raven?" Elphaba questioned as she kissed her daughter on top of the head. Raven's answer was another sneeze and this time it was all over Elphaba's face. The raven haired beauty groaned slightly as she set Raven on her stomach to wipe off the stuff off her face. Glinda was trying not to laugh at this as Emeraude was chewing softly on her finger. Raven shakes her body before jumping off the bed and lands on the floor with a loud thump. She looks back to her parents and sister with her icy blue eyes. They were shimmering with adventure. She was done napping and got her energy back. She wants to go outside and play again with mommy. Elphaba sees this and looks to Glinda with a smile as she sits up. Emeraude is content laying in her mother's arms as opposed to Raven being full of energy and always wanting do to something.

"I think Raven wants to go outside and play again, Glin." The green vampire said as she sits up while running a hand through her raven locks. The blonde werewolf smiles at this and looks to Raven, who's tail hasn't stopped wagging.

"You want to go outside Rav?" She asked as she stood up with Emeraude still in her arms. The black fur cub gave a happy yelp as she jumped in the air and did a back flip. Elphaba smirks at this as she leans down and rubs the top of her daughter's head. It looked like Raven finally got that back flip down. She has been teaching her to do that for a couple of months. Glinda looks amazed at this as she sets Emeraude down on the ground. "I guess its settled then. We are going outside."

The family has settled near the woods that is behind the place they are staying in. Glinda has transformed into her hybrid form to play with her daughters better then in her human form. Elphaba decided to sit on the side lines and watch her family play with each other. She was still recovering from the playing she did with Emeraude and Raven just a couple hours ago. The green vampire laughed when Glinda gave a yelp when their daughters decided to pounce on her at once. Elphaba then suddenly tensed when she heard a twig snapping behind her. Her left hand went to the hilt of her sword as her dark eyes swept the area, looking for any thing that could have made that noise. She stood up when she there was another twig snapping but closer this time. Elphaba didn't like what was going on around her.

Glinda was laughing as Raven got onto her back and was tugging on one of her ears while growling, trying to be intimidating. Emeraude was trying to get the blonde's wagging tail but her tail was wagging so fast that all the green cub got was grass. Emeraude groaned in frustration as she lifted her paw off the grass yet again. Glinda's ears twitch as she looked to her mate when she heard Elphaba very sharply calling out to her.

Her fur started to puff out when she saw that the green vampire was standing up and had her sword drawn a quarter of the way out. Raven squeaked in shock when Glinda suddenly stood up and she fell to the ground. She shook her head as to her mother and was confused at seeing her looking so worried. Elphaba was breathing softly as she was very aware of her surroundings. She suddenly yelped and fell to ground when a great weight on her back forced her forward.

"Elphaba!" Glinda shouted when her mate was tackled to the ground by a werewolf. Suddenly a huge burst of pain came above her head and she stumbled away from Raven and Emeraude. Elphaba growled at seeing this and hissed at the culprit. A female vampire with long, chestnut hair was standing on top of Glinda with a silver dagger to her throat.

"Selene! Why?!" Elphaba hissed at her as she struggled to get the werewolf off of her. She knew that this werewolf was Selene's lover, Violet. Those two were always inseparable. Selene and Violet were Elders but she didn't know that they have turned evil. Elphaba grunts in pain when she feels Violet's claw dig into her back. Selene's dark brown eyes look to Elphaba as she pushes the blade closer to Glinda's throat. Blood started to trickle down the blade as Glinda whimpers in pain.

"We just want your children. That's all." Selene replied as she looked to see Raven and Emeraude both snarling and growling at her. She chuckles at this and looks down to Glinda.

"They both got quite a fighting spirit Glinda." She said before looking back to the two cubs. Glinda growls at her as she looks to her daughters. She suddenly jumps up and tries to dislodge Selene from her back. Selene would have hold on but let go when she heard Violet howling in pain. Her eyes darken in anger when she sees that Elphaba has run her sword though Violet's stomach. Selene let go of Glinda and threw her dagger at Elphaba's back. Just as the green vampire pulled out her sword from Violet her eyes widen when she felt the dagger enter her back. She falls to her knees while trying to get the dagger out of her back. Glinda hisses at this as she aims a claw at Selene. Selene jumped back at this and landed behind Raven and Emeraude. She bent down and scooped them up in her arms.

"NO!" Glinda yelled as she started to charge towards Selene. She suddenly gasped as her eyes widen when pain ran through her stomach. Violet sneered at her as she quickly pulled out the Elphaba's sword and slashed her across the chest then kick Glinda hard in the chest. Glinda went flying into a tree and feel to the ground not moving. Elphaba is breathing heavily as she is laying on the ground, clutching her chest wound.

"No…"She said weakly as she watches on from just her left eye as Violet made quick work of her right eye. She is forced to watch as Selena and Violet back away from them into the forest. Emeraude suddenly bit Selene on the arm, which forced Selene to let go of her, and she started to run towards her parents. Violet curses and starts to go after her. Selene hears the guards running towards the commotion that they have made. So she tightly holds onto Raven and backs up more.

"No! Violet we have to leave her now! We got one of them. We need to go now before the guards come" Selene hissed at her lover as she started to run away with Raven howling for her parents. Violet watches Emeraude gently poke Glinda and growls before running after Selene. They'll get Emeraude some other day. Elphaba feels the darkness close in on her as the guards finally come to their rescue. Her heart was breaking in two though as she has lost one daughter to Selene and Violet. She vowed that she would find Raven again. If it was the last thing she'd ever do. That was all she could promise to Raven, to Glinda, to Emeraude, and to herself. Elphaba then falls to the ground as the darkness beats her. Who knows what will happen in the years to come. Fate will soon tell.

**Uh oh....they got Raven! How sad is that? What will happen to Raven....you'll have to find out in the sequel that i will eventually write. But until then you guys will have to speculate. Until the sequel!**

**DWK  
**


	19. authors note

**Author's note**

**To all my readers of moonlight lovers and shadow of the moon, plus readers of my other stories, I am going on a temporary hiatus for now. The reason I am doing this is because I'm going to take moonlight lovers and make changes to it so I can go and get it published. I don't when I will be back on because I'm devoting my time to moonlight lovers to make it the best as possible. Hopefully you guys will get the chance to read it as a book if it gets published. Have a great day and I'll see you in the future.**

**DWK**


End file.
